SHAMAN KING LATER
by tsubasamikel
Summary: A lo largo de la vida de Anna y Yoh pasan muchos sucesos, cambiara su manera de ser y su forma de ver las cosas. ¿Qué pasa si Hao regresa? ¿Qué pasa si su destino toma un cambio radical? ¿Qué pasa con la fuerte Anna Kyoyama? ¿Qué pasa con el amable Yoh? ¿Qué pasa con el invulnerable Hao? Problemas... sí, amorosos
1. Será que me gusta Anna?

**Anna:** Ya ha pasado 1 mes de finalización del Shaman King

**Yoh:** Cierto Anna jijiji

entra Amidamaru

**Amidamaru:** Amo Yoh, ¿no le fastidia que nos lo hayan tenido que comunicar mediante mensaje?

**Yoh:** Ya no importa...

**Anna:** *cara de insatisfacción* Igual, si hubiera acabado. Yoh hubiera ganado y yo en estos momentos sería la esposa del Shaman King

*Yoh se ríe sonrojado*

Anna se sienta a ver su telenovela junto a Yoh y tocan el timbre

**Anna:** Yoh abre

**Yoh:** Ya voy, ya voy

En la puerta Yoh ve a Ryu, Manta, Len y Horo Horo

**Yoh: **¡Chicos como están, ya ha sido un tiempo!

**Ryu: **Don Yoh. Un placer verlo de nuevo

**Len y Horo Horo: **Hola Yoh

**Manta:** ¡Yoh, como estas!

Entran y ven a Anna, Len y Horo Horo se sonrojan (estaba echada en una pose mirando la tele)

**Anna:** Si van a hablar en otro lado estoy viendo mi novela

**Len:** Ha pasado un tiempo Anna

**Horo Horo: **Gusto verte de nuevo

Los chicos se van al cuarto de Yoh a hablar

**Horo Horo: **Y al final... ¿Qué paso con Hao?

**Manta: **¿Se murió no Yoh?

**Yoh:** Para serles sincero... no lo sé

**Len:***rojo*Oye Yoh, tengo una pregunta

**Horo Horo:***rojo también*Yo también

**Yoh:** Si claro, pregunten *sonríe*

**Horo Horo:** Yoh queríamos saber...

**Len: **Que tanto has llegado con Anna

*Yoh se sonroja*

**Yoh:** Ustedes saben... Si me acercara Anna me metería una patada hasta Hong Kong

**Manta:** ¿Ya lo has comprobado?

**Ryu:** Don Yoh, nunca lo ha intentado verdad

**Yoh: **Chicos... *Yoh esta rojo como un tomatito tiernooo 3*… ¿Y por qué preguntan?

*Len y Horo Horo se ponen rojos*

**Hao:** Yoh... ¿Eres idiota o te haces?

Hao estaba parado en la ventana, todos en posición de ataque

**Manta: **¡Pero esto es imposible!

Todos listo para atacar, pero Yoh hace una seña con la mano diciendo que se detengan, inmediatamente paran deshaciendo sus posesiones.

**Yoh:** Que gran sorpresa Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hao:** Por fin alguien sabio, saben que si pelean conmigo los hago puré. Como verás... estoy vivo, la verdad es que termine casi muerto, pero gracias a Opacho, esto sano y salvo. Vine para anunciarte algo, ya no me importa los grandes espíritus, sino hubieras estado ahí te apuesto que me los hubiera llevado fácil.

**Yoh:** Y entonces...

**Hao:** Yoh...Quiero cambiar

**Yoh:** No lo parece

**Hao:** Sé que he hecho mucho daño, pero estoy cansado de mi conciencia, haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones Yoh.

**Len:** Como te podemos creer.

**Hao:** Yoh...

**Yoh:** Por mí no hay problema

**Los amigos de Yoh:** EEEEH?!

**Hao:** Pero ya no dañare gente, después yo soy así y punto

**Yoh:** Jijijiji

**Manta:** Por cierto Hao... A qué te referías con lo de ¿Eres tonto o te haces?

**Ryu:** Sí, y tampoco lo entendí

**Hao: **Puff... Yoh con eso de los queridos amigos te has quedado ciego.

**Yoh:** ¿Ah?

**Hao:** Si no te adelantas con Anna, tus amigos te dejarán atrás

**Yoh:** ¡¿Ah?! *Mirando a Len y Horo Horo* ¿¡Eh?!

**Horo Horo:** Maldito Hao que cosas dices *lo interrumpe Len*

**Len: **Sí, es verdad

**Yoh:** ¡¿Ah?! ¿Len amigo te sientes bien?

**Horo Horo:** Perdónanos Yoh

**Yoh:** Chicos...

*Manta y Ryu están con una cara de poker face tremenda*

**Manta:** Pero chicos, si saben ustedes que Anna es la prometida de Yoh

*Yoh rojo se sienta en la esquina del cuarto con aires depres*

**Len:** Uno no elige de quien se enamora, aparte ella tiene un temperamento parecido al mío, yo pienso que sería una excelente Tao

**Hao:** Vaya, vaya que picarón

**Horo Horo**: Y aparte de eso es muy hermosa y muy tierna por dentro seguro.

**Manta:** Yoh...

**Ryu:** ¡¿Pero con Doña Ana?!

**Hao:** Yoh... con que estas celoso

**_RECUERDEN QUE HAO PUEDE LEER LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS, ES UNA DE SUS HABILIDADES_**

**Len:** ¿Yoh?

Yoh se levanta y mira fijamente a Len y Horo Horo

**Yoh:** Parece que no puedo hacer nada ¿No? *sonríe*

**Hao:** Yoh eres un idiota

**Yoh:** Jijijiji

Len de repente aprieta el puño y acorrala a Yoh a la pared agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa

**Len:** Definitivamente, Yoh, Tú no te mereces a Anna

**Horo Horo:** No la aprecias como debería

A Yoh no se le ven los ojos, el pelo tapa su rostro, Hao lo mira fijamente, sabe que Yoh disimula ante sus amigos

**Manta:** Yoh

**Ryu:** Ya es suficiente, si a ustedes les dijeran que sus mejores amigos están enamorados de su prometida ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

**Yoh:** Chicos, el compromiso ya está arreglado, pero yo solo veo a Anna como a una hermana (¿o no?, me duele el pecho y la cabeza)

Todos los chicos se sorprenden a la respuesta de Yoh, y Len lo suelta

**Len:**Horo Horo vámonos

Len y Horo Horo se van

**Hao:** Chicos creo que será mejor que nos dejen solos

**Manta:** Yoh, si me necesitas... llámame

**Ryu:** Hasta luego Don Yoh

En la habitación solo quedan Hao y Yoh

**Yoh:** ¿Qué pasa Hao?

**Hao:** A mí no me engañas, sabes muy bien que puedo leer los pensamientos

**Yoh:**Pero hermano yo no te miento jijiji

**Hao:** Idiota, como sea ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? No te preocupes, no le hará daño a tu Annita

**Yoh:** Por mí no hay lío... Pero la que en verdad te debe dar permiso es...

Se corta la escena y sale Anna diciendo

**Anna:** No

**Yoh:** Vamos Annita

**Anna:** *Roja* (¿Annita? ¿Desde cuándo me llama así?) No me digas Annita

**Yoh:** (No me di cuenta, seguro que me pega )

**Hao: **Vamos Anna

**Anna:** *seguía roja* Esta bien, pero Yoh mañana entrenas el doble

**Yoh:**

**Hao:** Bueno, entonces déjenme acomodarme, los dejo

Anna vuelve a ver la televisión, Yoh se sentía nervioso, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo comportarse con Anna, finalmente se dejó vencer por los impulsos y se sentó a su lado, Anna como siempre muy atenta sentada. De repente Yoh...

**Yoh: **Anna...

Yoh la agarra de los hombros y la hace echarse en su pecho, no se le ven los ojos, el pelo le tapa el rostro

**Anna:** *Roja* Yoh ¿Qué haces?

Yoh no responde... Se queda quieto, pero Anna tampoco hace nada para zafarse. Un hermoso momento hasta que...

**Hao:** Vaya chicos *Yoh y Anna se separan a la velocidad de la luz* Qué rápidos son ustedes

**Anna:** Yo...Yo...Yo ya me voy a acostar *se va*

Yoh la mira con ganas de detenerla

**Yoh: **Yo también me voy

Yoh se estaba retirando cuando Hao lo para diciéndole

**Hao:** Esas no parecen acciones para una hermana ¿No Yoh?

Finalmente se va

Al día siguiente hubo un ambiente súper incómodo, de repente tocan el timbre

**Anna y Yoh a la vez:** ¡Yo voy!

*Sonrojados*

**Yoh:** No te preocupes Annita, voy yo

Yoh abre la puerta, y allí están Ryu y Len, el último ignorado completamente por Yoh

**Ryu: **Don Yoh te parece si vamos a caminar por ahí más tarde

**Yoh:** Claro Ryu, no hay problema

**Ryu: **Entonces nos vemos Don Yoh

**Yoh: ¡**Cuídate!

Yoh iba a cerrar la puerta y Len lo detiene

**Len:** No te hagas el ciego, déjame entrar

Yoh lo deja entrar

**Yoh**: (¿Por qué actué como un niñito hace un momento? Me estoy portando como un idiota)

**Hao:** ¿Cómo te puedes comportar como algo que ya eres?

**Yoh:** ._. - :( deja de mirar mis pensamientos

Cuando Yoh se da cuenta, Len ya había entrado a ver a Anna

**Yoh:** ¡Len, ESPERA!

Cuando entra ve a Len arrodillado y sonrojado

**Yoh:** (Diablos llegué tarde, por el tonto de Hao)

**Hao:** Tonto serás tú

*Pelos de Yoh en punta del susto*

**Len:** Bueno, Anna, piénsatelo, no te arrepentirás *se va ni siquiera él y Yoh se miran*

**Hao:** Y ¿qué piensas Anna?, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

**Anna:** Que raro, ¿el señor Hao no puede leer mis pensamientos? *sarcasmo*

**Hao:** Anna, sabes muy bien que los tuyos no puedo, por eso que me gustas Annita

**Yoh:** HAOOOOO ¿Tú también?

**Hao:** Jajajaja, no mentira hermanito. Creo que la acabas de arruinar idiota

**Anna:** O sea, que ya lo sabías Yoh... *Se va corriendo*

**Yoh:** No, Anna, espera

**Hao:** Hermano, se nota que eres un novato cuando es de mujeres

**Yoh:** ¡Hao!

Ya en la noche, Yoh se prepara para la salida con Ryu, este llega se van a caminar por las carreteras largas

**Yoh:**Ryu, no sé qué hacer...Anna está molesta

**Ryu:** Pero Doña Anna tiene razón de enojarse, cualquier mujer espera un poco de celos de parte del varón ¿No cree?

**Yoh:** Ya te he dicho, yo no la veo como...

**Ryu:** ¿Una mujer? Pues, señor Yoh, ella es ya una mujer, y una muy bella por si acaso. Porque no intenta comprenderla, Doña Anna es su prometida desde hace 10 años

**Yoh:** Aunque eso sea cierto... Dudo mucho que ella se enamore de mí, más parece para ella una obligación el casamiento

**Ryu:** (-.-) Y para usted ¿lo es?

**Yoh:** *Rojo* Este... yo... sinceramente, no lo se

**Ryu:** Don Yoh, no me mienta, usted quiere mucho a Doña Anna

**Yoh:** *Más rojo* Ryu... *sonríe*


	2. La tragedia y la tristeza de Yoh

Al siguiente día de la salida con Ryu, Yoh meditaba que es lo que él pensaba del asunto de Len, y también esperaba a Anna para irse al instituto juntos (Pues si no lo hace Anna lo castiga)...

**Yoh:** (Pero Annita me quiere, ¿O no? no creo que salga con Len ¿Verdad? Nooooo, mi Annita )

Entra Hao

**Hao: **Yoh hermano, ¿tan temprano y poniéndote celoso?

**Yoh:** :C no me da risa

**Hao:** ¿Sabes una cosa? Entraré a tu instituto, pero hoy día no, empiezo mañana

**Yoh:** Que buenas noticias hermano :D

**Hao:** Y como mis abuelos han aceptado mi perdón después de un buen tiempo, voy a poder heredar parte de la fortuna...

**Yoh:** Mmm...(No creo que a Anna le guste oír eso...)

**Hao:** Pues que se guarde sus comentarios al asunto

**Yoh:** -.-' Hao deja de leer mi mente

**Hao:** Eso significa también que me comprare una casa (Y obvio más grande que esta)

**Yoh:** Eso es bueno hermanito

**Hao:** O sea que ya me voy y me despido, y una cosa más...

**Yoh:** ¿Sí?

**Hao:** Yoh... ¿Estas esperando que tus amigos roben a Anna?

**Yoh:** Hao...

**Hao:** Enserio, la vas a perder, y si lo haces yo tal vez puedo entrar en la competencia (Después de todo Anna es una chica guapa y con carácter)

**Yoh:**Tendré en cuenta eso, pero recuerda que para mí Anna es como una hermana, aunque tenga que casarme con ella algún día

Anna silenciosamente bajaba y escucho lo que dijo Yoh al final... Decepcionada salió a saludarlos.

**Yoh:** (Que hermosa se ve Anna Hoy, bueno en realidad siempre, ¿Qué estoy pensando?)

**Anna:** (Ese tonto de Yoh lo puede pensar pero no decírmelo)

**Hao:** Y buenooo, par de cursis los dejo

**Anna:** Que no se te olvide Hao, que yo te puedo lanzar una linda patada

**Hao:** No te preocupes Annita linda, no hay problema.

Hao finalmente se va y unos minutos después Yoh y Anna. En el camino ellos estaban muy serios, y no sabían que decirse, no era el clásico silencio cálido que había en casa, No, este silencio era tenso y muy pesado.

**Yoh:** Anna... ¿Aceptarás lo de Len? (Que estúpido que digo)

**Anna:** Yoh... ¿Tú quieres que lo acepte?

**Yoh:** *Más rojo que el propio colorante rojo* *Traga saliva*

**Anna:** (Yoh, solo necesito que tú me digas que no para que lo rechace)

**Yoh:** Anna tú eres mi prometida...

Entonces, era un ambiente hermoso y primaveral, el amor se respiraba en el aire. Uno de los mejores momentos de Anna y Yoh...

**Yoh:***continua* Pero mientras tanto puedes salir con quien quieras...

**Anna:** *Molesta como un demonio* Esta bien, si tú lo dices *camina mucho más rápido*

**Yoh:** (¡¿Que acabo de hacer?! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!)

Al llegar al salón se encuentra Anna con Len quien tenía un ramo de rosas, Yoh ve desde lejos impotente ante la escena. Todos los amigos de Yoh estaban presenciándolo y Horo Horo también se sentía con rabia por Len. Manta se da cuenta de Yoh al fondo mirando de una manera triste la escena

**Manta:** (Yoh...)

**Chocolove:** Y bien Anna Banana, responde al habla...

En la escena todos tenían los ojos cubiertos por el pelo e incluso apareció una bola del desierto ¿En la escuela? XD. A Chocolove le cayeron 5 golpes en la cabeza.

**Chocolove:** Ayyy no tenían que ser tan duros

**Yoh:** *Está en la esquina escondido* (Ese Chocolove siempre...)

**Anna:** Len, lo siento, pero soy la prometida de Yoh Asakura *Yoh rojo*

**Len:** *sonríe calmadamente* Ya sabía que me darías una respuesta así Anna, pero no me rendiré

**Yoh:** (Anna...)

Len finalmente se va, para la esquina de Yoh, para y le dice:

**Len:** Yoh, no creas que has obtenido la victoria *se va*

**Yoh:** Len...

En donde están los demás... Anna ya se había ido

**Lyserg:** Eso ha sido un alivio

**Horo Horo:** Que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado

**Manta:** Yoh no lo habría tomado bien...

Yoh se acerca

**Yoh:** Hola chicos

**Chocolove:** Hola bola, camarón con cola...

Ambiente incómodo... golpe a Chocolove

**Yoh:** Jijijiji

**Manta:** ¡Así! Yoh, Ryu me dijo que te vería a tu casa en la noche

**Yoh:** ¿Ryu? Gracias por la noticia

**Lyserg:** Bueno chicos, ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer

**Yoh:** Cuidate Lyserg (Ojalá no me dé una charla como la de ayer)

**Chocolove:** Hoto Hoto y yo nos vamos, tenemos un trabajin-jin-jin

**Horo Horo:** Adiós Yoh, ¡No me llames Hoto Hoto!

**Yoh:** ¡Adiós! ¿Manta nos vamos?

**Manta:** ¿Y Anna?

**Yoh:** Me dijo que iría a casa sola

**Manta:** Me gustaría Yoh pero tengo que ir a estudiar (Será bueno dejarte solo un rato Yoh, necesitas reflexionar) *se va*

**Yoh:** Entiendo... cuídate Manta (Ahora qué hago me han dejado solo)

De camino a casa Yoh hablando solo

**Yoh:** Pero Anna es como una hermana... No, no yo la quiero, pero no siento que sea esa clase de cariño... Si estuviera Amidamaru sería más fácil. Pero sigue en el cementerio, tal vez debería ir a verlo. No, está tranquilo. ¿Será que no sé lo que quiero?

Más tarde en la noche Yoh se encuentra con Ryu

**Yoh:** Ryu ¿cómo has estado?

**Ryu:** Don Yoh, muy bien, ¿le parece si nos vamos?

**Yoh:** Claro, jijijiji

Estaban caminando pacíficamente por la carretera

**Ryu:** ¿Ha pensado lo de Anna, don Yoh?

**Yoh:** Es como mi hermana mayor...

**Ryu:** Que terco es usted...

**Yoh:** Jijijiji

**Ryu:** Don Yoh le encomiendo algo, quiero que usted sea feliz sin importar qué.

**Yoh:** ¿Eh? *confundido*

**Ryu:** Deje el orgullo y viva tranquilo y feliz

**Yoh:** ¿Por qué me dices eso Ryu? (No será)

**Ryu:** Por si acaso...

**Yoh:** (Viene un camión gigante)

**Dato: no le tomaron importancia porque estaban fuera de la autopista, mejor dicho en la vereda. Tomen en cuenta que el ambiente donde están es la carretera de una montaña.**

**Conductor: ¡**Huyan! ¡No tiene freno! Salta por la puerta

El carro venía a una velocidad increíble era difícil esquivarlo. De repente por el temor, Yoh se queda en shock y no puede moverse,

**Ryu:**¡Don Yoh!

Ryu corre y empuja a Yoh cayendo a donde directamente iba el camión

**Yoh:** *reacciona* ¡RYU NO, VEN RYU!

En la escena *en cámara lenta* sale como Yoh corre para salvar a Ryu, y una mirada de ternura de Ryu es lanzada hacia Yoh:

**Ryu:** Gracias por todo, Don Yoh

**Yoh:** ¡RYU NOOOO!

**ADVERTENCIA. LO QUE SIGA MEJOR VERLO PARA MAYORCITOS**

En la escena: Yoh corriendo para ayudar a su amigo, pero el camión lo aplasta por la delantera, cayendo al precipicio y finalmente explotando. Los ojos de Yoh se vuelven blancos **característico del anime, cuando el personaje se sorprende, **Yoh sale con la mano abierta como queriendo sostener algo hacia la oscura caída de Ryu

A continuación Yoh llorando y desesperado buscando su móvil para pedir auxilio, primero llama a la ambulancia.

**Yoh: **¿Aló Ambulancia? ¡AYÚDENME PORFAVOR MI AMIGO... MI AMIGO...!

**Agente:** Hable con claridad por favor

**Yoh:***llorando* ¡Mi amigo ha sido atropellado, se cayó al precipicio y ha-ha-ha habido una explosión...!

**Agente:** La dirección será sacada por favor relájese.

Cuelgan

**Yoh:** Ryu ¿Por qué? *llorando* No sé qué hacer (¿Y si llamo a Anna?)... Yo quiero oír a Anna...

Yoh, con la mano temblando llama a Anna para ponerla al tanto

**Yoh:** *voz temblorosa* ¿Anna?

**Anna:** ¿Yoh te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasa?

**Yoh:** Anna, Ryu...Ryu... Ryu...

**Anna:** Yoh, tranquilízate ¿Qué ha pasado?

Por impulso Yoh le cuelga, se sienta en el piso desesperado sin saber como actuar, ni qué hacer... Había visto morir a uno de sus mejores amigos frente a sus ojos, y por salvarlo a él, no había podido hacer nada. Se sentía insignificante y un inútil. La rabia y la tristeza se apoderaban de él.

Unos 8 minutos después llega la ambulancia y los agentes funerarios. Son mucho cuidado, bajan el precipicio y ven que es muy profundo como para llegar fácilmente.

Finalmente, después de una hora, encuentran la manera de llegar, lo único que vio Yoh fue a los agentes funerarios llevando un cuerpo mediante la camilla. Llorando Yoh entra a la patrulla y es llevado a dar sus declaraciones junto al conductor, sin embargo Yoh no quería vengarse, este sabía que aquel conductor no tenía la culpa. La culpa... era de él.

La policía tras oírlo, lo deja en libre, eran las 3 a.m. y Yoh no regresaba. Anna esperaba angustiada en casa a que este llegará con la duda de salir o no para buscarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, porque no estaba Hao en casa, como para buscar a Yoh.

**Anna:** (No, una buena esposa lo espera. Yo lo esperaré, tendré fe en que las cosas, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, salgan bien)

A eso de las 4 a.m. se escucha un sonido en la puerta, Anna que lo había escuchado estaba pensando que no sería bueno reprocharle nada a Yoh **aunque ella no sabía lo que pasaba**, pero sabe que había pasado algo malo, eso sí. Finalmente saluda a Yoh y lo mira a los ojos.

Rojos estaban los ojos de Yoh, como si hubiera estado llorando un buen rato.

**Anna:** Yoh... ¿Estás bien...*interrumpida*

Yoh se lanza a los brazos de Anna, a llorar como nunca, apoyado en su hombro, caen al piso arrodillados.

**Anna:** (Es la primera vez que Yoh me muestra esta debilidad, definitivamente algo malo ha pasado, pero se ve tan indefenso)

**Yoh:** *llorando*

Anna le coge la mano y sonrojada dice

**Anna:** Entremos a nuestra casa, Yoh


	3. Él está cambiando

Entran Anna y Yoh a su hogar. "¿Por qué yo está tan triste?""¿Qué paso con su energía de siempre?""¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por él?" Esos son los pensamientos que cubrían la cabeza de nuestra querida Anna.

Al entrar Anna y Yoh van a sus respectivas alcobas. Al ponerse su yukata Anna pensó:

**Anna:** (No, no puedo dejar solo a Yoh en ese estado. ¡Tengo que estar a su lado!)

Anna se fue corriendo a la puerta pero al abrir lo que encontró fue...

**Yoh:** *cabizbajo, su brazo y mano tenían la posición de haber querido tocar la puerta, pero obviamente interrumpido*

**Anna:** ._.' *gotita en la cabeza* ¿Yoh? ._.

**Yoh:** Anna, yo me preguntaba si yo... Yo... podía dormir contigo *cabizbajo*

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos...

**No se asusten de lo de dormir juntos, Es más, en el capítulo 77 del manga estos duermen juntos. Pero la escena se corta de frente al día siguiente.**

**Yoh: **Perdóname, fue una tontería que se me ocurrió... *Rápidamente se voltea*

Anna inmediatamente lo coge de la mano y este al voltearse la ve toda avergonzada.

**Anna:** Esta bien Yoh.

**Yoh:** :0 - :)

Después de un largo y duro día, Yoh y Anna duermen juntos con esta apoyada en el brazo de Yoh.

A eso de las 3 a.m. Anna se despierta y ve a Yoh sentado afuera viendo la luz de la luna tan fijamente, como si fuera lo más hermoso del planeta.

Anna se levanta y sigilosamente camina hasta llegar atrás de Yoh.

**Anna:** Yoh, ¿En qué piensas?

**Yoh: **Anna, ¿Te acuerdas la anterior vez que dormimos juntos o nuestro primero beso? Fueron cosas muy lindas de mi vida. Pero Anna...

**El Beso fue en el manga de Shaman King**

Yoh se voltea al mirarla con unos ojos brillantes y tiernos. *Anna sorprendida*

**Yoh:** Pero haberte conocido fue la cosa más linda que me ha pasado *sonríe suavemente**Anna roja*. Solo quería que lo supieras...*Se levanta y se va de la alcoba*.

Anna se quedó impactada mirando a la nada. Eso era lo que ella quería escuchar hace tanto tiempo... Pero

**Anna:** *se susurraba a ella misma XD* ¿ESTOY DURMIENDO? LEVÁNTATE ANNA IDIOTA, no vaya a ser que termine soñándonos en la luna de miel... ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDOOOOOOO?! ANNA PERVERTIDAAAAAAAA. AAAAAAAH tengo que calmarme.

Al siguiente día se percibía un ambiente deprimente en la casa. Mientras Anna veía su típica telenovela *y eso en la mañana, Anna viciosa* Yoh entra a la habitación.

**Yoh:** Anna te tengo que decir algo importante...

**Anna:** (A juzgar por la situación no puedo ver la tele mientras me lo dice... Ay... *suspiro*)

Se para y se sienta en la mesa, Yoh hace lo mismo, los dos mirándose directamente a la cara

**Yoh:** Por favor escúchame con atención Anna, Yo ayer estaba caminando con Ryu en la carretera... *sus brazos encima de sus piernas, y aprieta sus manos con fuerza jalando su ropa* De repente, vino un camión...y...y...

**Anna:** *expresión de tristeza*

**Yoh:** Parece que le fallaban los frenos y... El conductor se tiró por la puerta, El camión iba hacia mí y yo me quede inmóvil...Pero *vota una lágrimas que se deslizan lentamente por su rostro* Ryu...Ryu me empujo y el camión lo atropello *Anna con los ojos en blanco, característico del anime*, cayó en un precipicio y...

Antes de que termine de decir esa dolorosa palabra, Anna se abalanza a abrazarlo, lagrimeando un poco...Yoh se queda sorprendido para después corresponderle y llorar junto a ella

Presenciando la escena estaba Hao, detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que decía Yoh. Sin embargo decidió no interrumpir, sabía que Ryu era uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh. Hao sabía que algo había pasado porque sintió el día pasado un sentimiento de dolor, tristeza e impotencia.

**Hao puede sentir cosas que le pasan a Yoh por ser su gemelo**

****Finalmente al escuchar a Yoh, Hao que estaba apoyado en la puerta, se para bien y se va.

Más tarde se presencia a Yoh, Anna, sus amigos, incluso Hao en el funeral de nuestro querido Ryu.

**Lyserg:** Aunque fue poco tiempo, marcaste mucho en nosotros, gracias Ryu

**Fausto XVIII: **Te extrañaremos mucho Ryu...

**Len: **Ryu, amigo. Te tendremos siempre en nuestros corazones

**Chocolove: **latiendo comodones

**Len:** *hincada de nariz a Chocolove*

**Chocolove:** AAAAY AYYY no tenías que ser tan duro

**Len: **Te lo mereces

**Horo Horo:** No olvidaré nunca tus horribles peinados y tu mal sentido de la moda Ryu, te extrañaremos mucho...

**Chocolove:** desembucho XD *pose de dama japonesa avergonzada*

**Len y Horo Horo con ojos emanantes de furia:** CHOCOLOVE...

**Chocolove:** Mejor me escabullo, o huyo del curcucho *lo persiguen* AYYYY MAMASITTAAAA *CORRIENDO*

Sin embargo Yoh se veía serio mirando fijamente la tumba de Ryu, Manta lo mira

**Manta:** Yoh...

**Anna:** *Le coge la mano* Yoh no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

**Chocolove:** Paseeee lo que paseee sé que todo va a estar bien *con su micrófono de karaoke*

Todos voltean con ojos brillantes de enojo. De repente...

Sale el espíritu de fuego de Hao, con Hao en el hombro.

**Hao:** *cara de asesino sádico* Si vuelves a decir algo bajamangos te aplastaré tanto que ni podrán reconocer tu cuerpo

**Chocolove:** *Traga saliva* Aiiiich...

**Len:** *susurra a Horo Horo* Por fin hizo algo bueno...

**Hao:** ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de antena?

**Len:** Lo que escuchaste pantalón de capitán américa

**Chocolove:** AAAYY QUE FIERAS

**Len y Hao**: Ahora sí... DESPIDETE DE TU VIDA

**Len:** El próximo funeral va a ser el tuyo...

**Hao:** Ven acá comediante de barrio bajo...

**Chocolove:** AYYY MEJOR ME CALLO

Llegaron en esos momentos los mejores amigos de Ryu, todos se callaron inmediatamente y se pusieron ordenadamente

**Amigo 1:** Señor Ryu, siempre lo tendremos presente...

**Todos sus amigos llorando:** Señor Ryuu...

Entonces Yoh se para, camina en frente de ellos...

**Yoh:** Perdónenme por favor, Si no fuera por mí...Ryu...

**Manta:** *Abraza a Yoh por detrás* No Yoh, no fue tu culpa...

**Yoh:** Manta...

**Len:** *le coge el hombro* Yoh, no te culpes, además ya no se puede hacer nada...

**Horo Horo:** Es cierto Yoh, te apuesto que él no quería que sufras...

**Lyserg: **Verás como todo estará bien

**Manta:** Además Yoh, nos podemos comunicar con él con la ayuda de Anna, ¿no?

**Amigo 1:** O sea ¿Qué podemos decirle nuestras últimas palabras al señor Ryu?

**Fausto XVIII:** A mí, Doña Anna me ayudo a comunicarme con Elisa

**Yoh:** *llorando* Anna... ¿Lo harías? ¿Por una última vez?

Todos tenían rostros suplicantes hacia Anna, pero ella solo observaba seriamente apenada a Yoh

**Anna:** Claro Yoh, (No importa lo que me pidas Yoh, si lo haces tú, aceptaré cualquier cosa...)

Anna hace el proceso de llamar espíritus desde el más allá y con las miradas de la gente impactada ante el proceso logra llamar a Ryu...

**Ryu:** ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Pero si es Don Yoh y los demás!

*Todos poker face*

**Yoh:** *Sonrie* ¡Ryu que bueno volver a verte!

**Amigo 1 y los otros amigos de su banda:** Señor Ryu

**Lycerg:** Te has hecho extrañar Ryu

**Len y Horo Horo: **Ryu...

**Ryu:** Amigos como estan...

**Yoh:** Perdóname Ryu, si yo hubiera reaccionado

**Ryu:** Pero Don Yoh ¡Si yo soy feliz!

**Yoh:** ¿Ah? ._.

**Ryu:** ¿Sabe? Al principio me sentí un poco confundido, La verdad es que un rato después me acorde de lo ocurrido, pero en vez de sentir malos sentimientos. Lo que sentí fue más una sensación agradable y cálida. Nunca había sentido algo así

**Yoh: **Ryu...

**Ryu: **Y si me preguntase que si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir en ese momento, hubiera hecho lo mismo millones de veces, Don Yoh, yo estoy feliz porque he cumplido con todo, no deje nada pendiente, aparte de eso, logré estar a su lado y eso es todo lo que jamás hubiese deseado.

**Yoh:** PERO... ¡Hubieras seguido vivo y más adelante!

**Ryu:** ¿Y cree usted que yo hubiera sido feliz si hubiera visto morir a la persona que me cambio la vida?

**Yoh:** Ryu... *sonrisa* gracias...

**Ryu:** *sonrisa*

**Chocolove:** AAYAYAY un fantasmaaa

**Ryu:** Tú y tus malos chistes como siempre bajamangos

**Por si no habían entendido XD bajamangos se le dice también a los negros...**

Todos se despidieron de Ryu debidamente, y él se va diciendo "VUELVO AL PARAÍSO" pero eso no era suficiente para Yoh.

Él seguía sintiéndose culpable. Ya en su hogar Yoh estaba en su alcoba y Anna cautelosamente se acerca...

**Yoh:** ("Si yo me hubiera movido" "Si hubiera hecho algo en ese momento" "¿Hubiera sido mejor que haya muerto yo?")

**Anna:** ¡Idiota! *Cachetada* *Cara de Yoh sorprendido* ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO ESTÚPIDO?! *llorar* (¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría yo vivir sin ti?)

**Yoh:** Anna...

**Anna:** *llorando*¿¡Es qué aprecias tan poco tu vida?! ¿Desde cuándo eres así Yoh? Me duele mucho ¿sabes?

**Yoh:** ¡Pero es que tú no entiendes! *llorar* Yo... Vi cómo murió, él dio la vida por mí; Él decidió salvarme a mí. Y yo estaba ahí inmóvil, viendo como se lo llevaba el camión.

**Anna:** (Yoh...) Si tanto deseas morir, el sacrificio de Ryu fue en vano

Anna se va dejando a Yoh callado e inmóvil

**Anna:** Yoh, ¿Qué pasa contigo Yoh?


	4. Muchas cosas pasarán, culpa de Yoh

A los días siguientes Yoh se levantaba con un rostro serio, cocinaba, iba al instituto e iba a entrenar. Pero eran muy pocas las veces en que se le podía ver sonreír o reírse de algo; era esto notado por sus amigos, pero claramente más notado por Anna.

Llegada la hora de casa, Yoh estaba sentado en medio de una habitación mirando a la nada.

**Recuerden que Yoh hace eso bastante seguido, hablo de mirar a la nada.**

A lo que Anna se acercó a hablar con él.

**Anna: **Yoh, ¿te puedo acompañar?

**Yoh: **Perdóname Anna, pero quiero estar solo

Esa era la respuesta que continuamente Yoh le daba a Anna, ella molesta, triste e imponente, se va hacia el jardincito en las afueras de su habitación.

Reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, mirando las estrellas del firmamento y pensando si es que le había dicho lo correcto a Yoh y qué podía hacer por él.

Llegando en su espíritu de fuego, estaba Hao. Claro, viendo a Anna pensativa, sabría que había sido su hermano. A lo que este va a hacerle compañía.

**Hao: **Anna que raro, tú mirando el cielo, estas no son los tipos de cosas que tú haces.

**Anna: **¿A qué vienes Hao? Si buscas a Yoh está en su alcoba, en donde hace un momento me ha despreciado.

**Hao:** Así que eso lo que te preocupa...

En esos momentos en la otra habitación estaban Yoh y Amidamaru

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh, me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido. Lo siento mucho...

**Yoh:** No te preocupes Amidamaru, eso ya pasó...

**Amidamaru: **Pero Don Yoh, yo como su espíritu acompañante debía estar ahí para apoyarlo, escucharlo, entenderlo...

**Yoh:** Hablas como una madre arrepentida jijijiji

**Amidamaru: **Que bueno verlo mejor amo Yoh, desde ahora lo acompañaré...

**Yoh: **No te obligues Amidamaru

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh...

Mientras tanto...

**Hao: **Anna, sé que me guardas mucho rencor desde que maté a Yoh *MUY DIRECTO* (Aunque se las ingenio bien para revivir). Pero si quieres hablar de eso con alguien... Puedes contar conmigo (un poco avergonzado)

**Anna:** *se voltea y lo mira*(Hao gracias) *este sonríe* (Su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Yoh)

**Hao:** Entonces... *se rasca la cabeza* ¿Piensas contarme o no?

**Anna:** Desde el accidente Yoh no es el mismo: Apenas sonríe, se me queda mirando y nada me dice. Quiero acercarme a él, pero no me deja. Yo ya no sé qué pinta acá su prometida. *fríamente*

**Hao:** Anna, estás sufriendo por gusto... Yoh no lo vale ¿Sabes?

Por el otro lado...

**Amidamaru: **¿Y Doña Anna?

**Yoh:** Está por allá *sin signo de importarle en lo más mínimo*

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh ¿Se ha peleado con Doña Anna?

**Yoh: **No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

**Amidamaru: **Pero no parecen los mismos de siempre...

**Yoh:** La verdad Amidamaru, yo siempre he pensado en Anna como una hermana

**Amidamaru: **¡Pero si incluso se han besado! Yo estaba ahí...

**Yoh:** Supongo que fue la emoción del momento...

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh... *se le acerca a verlo al rostro*

**Yoh:** No sé cómo decírselo... que ya no disfruto de su compañía... La verdad es que ya me da igual...

**Amidamaru:** *Lo sacude* ¡AMO YOH QUE COSAS DICE!

En el otro lugar...

**Hao: ***Le duele un poco el pecho...* Anna, Si quieres dejar a Yoh. Puedes hacerlo

**Anna: **¿Hao?

**Hao: **En todo caso Anna, tú hubieras sido mi prometida. Después de todo yo soy el hijo mayor. Y ya que no pienso hacer nada en contra de la humanidad...

**Anna:** (Pero ¿Qué cosas dice este idiota? Va a hacer que me ponga roja y ahí si le pegaré porque no quiero que nadie me vea en un estado así o como este... Pero ya me vio. Diablos)

**Hao:** Pero, ¿Sabes por qué no lo hago?

**Anna:** *Se voltea a verlo*

**Hao:** Porque en el fondo de tu corazón, tú quieres mucho a Yoh

**Anna:** *sonríe levemente, deja de sonreír, se para, mira las estrellas y llora* Pero él, nunca me quiso.

**Hao:** *Cara un poco sorprendida* Me voy Anna, soldaré cuentas con mi hermanito.

Hao se va dejando a Anna mirando las estrellas, cuando llega escucha la conversación de Amidamaru y Yoh

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh, ¿Por qué se miente a sí mismo?

**Yoh: **No me miento

**Amidamaru: **¿¡Entonces qué hace!?

**Yoh:** ¡PERO SI YA TE HE DICHO QUE ANNA NO ME IMPORTA!

*Suena música de pelea* Hao le tira un patada en la cara a Yoh, tras el asombro de Yoh y Amidamaru

**Yoh: **¿Hao qué haces? *levantándose*

**Hao: ***aprieta puño* ¿Eres un idiota o qué? Como no puedes apreciar a Anna ¡Ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, y ¡¿Ahora dices que no te importa?!

**Yoh: **Si pelea buscas, pelea tendrás ¡Amidamaru!

Amidamaru se niega, haciendo gestos de no

**Amidamaru: **Perdóneme Amo Yoh, pero está vez estoy a su favor.

**Hao:** Y aparte, en una pelea conmigo, sabes que terminas muerto. No creo que resucites de nuevo.

**Yoh:** Hao *dice con tono de enojo*

**Hao: **Si aprecias tan poco a Anna, yo reclamaré para que ella sea mi esposa.

**Yoh: **¿Ah?

**Hao:** Después de todo; yo soy el hermano mayor *Símbolo en la mano como primer cosa que dice*

**Yoh:** *de la nada le cae una pesa en la espalda a Yoh*Ay

**Hao:** tengo más energía espiritual que tú *dos dedos levantados*

**Yoh:** *dos pesas* auch

**Hao:** Soy más atractivo y sexy *tres dedos*

**Yoh:** *golpe bajo, tercera pesa y aplastado* (¡Pero si somos gemelos!)

**Hao:** y yo nunca... Pero nunca...

Hao se está retirando de la habitación se voltea y mira a Yoh directamente a la cara

**Hao: **Nunca la haría llorar

**Yoh y Amidamaru:** *con los ojos blancos, pensando en que punto había hecho Yoh, llorar a Anna*

En el otro cuarto, estaba Anna, sin enterarse de lo que había pasado.

**Anna: **Mi corazón está en duda, está no soy yo. Tengo que ir a ver a Kino.

Anna alista sus cosas para partir al día después en la tarde

Al siguiente día en la mañana, Anna estaba preparándose para todo, quería ver a Yoh por última vez. Y se lo cruza casi saliendo...

**Anna:** Yoh ¿A dónde vas?

**Yoh:** A hacer lo mismo de siempre Anna...

**Anna: **(A pesar de que me ha visto con las maletas, ni importancia le ha dado) Yoh...

Anna lo abraza por detrás... Él tenía una expresión entre avergonzada y confundida... Yoh desata las manos de Anna

**Yoh: **Adiós Anna, ya me voy

Anna se queda triste mirando como lentamente se aleja de ella.

**Anna:** (Aunque no sé lo que me dirá Kino, tengo un mal presentimiento, solo me quería despedir adecuadamente. Adiós Yoh)

Anna emprende su viaje hacia donde están los abuelos de Yoh: Yohmei y Kino. Ella sentía su corazón oprimido e incluso una tristeza absolvedora, pero tenía la cara seria como siempre demostraba nuestra querida Anna.

Al llegar a la casa, en sus puertas, encuentra a Tamao

**Tamao: **Bienvenida señorita Anna

**Anna: **Ya llegué... Supongo que Kino ya predijo mi llegada

**Tamao: **Si señorita Anna, dice que la espera en sus aposentos y una pregunta: ¿Cómo se encuentra don Yoh?

**Anna: ***Pelo cubriendo la cara* Él está bien...

Anna se va hacia donde esta Kino, con temor a la respuesta que vendría.

Cuando esta llega lo que encuentra era a Hao hablando con Kino y Yohmei

**Kino: **Te estaba esperando, Anna

**Anna: ***un poco sorprendida* ¿Cómo se encuentran, Kino, Yohmei, Hao?

**Hao:** Hola Anna

**Kino: **Bien, ya se pueden ir

**Yohmei: ***yéndose junto a Hao* ¡Que mujer!

**Kino: ***Golpe en la cabeza a Yohmei con el bastón de Kino* ¿Qué dijiste? Vete antes que te golpee con algo más fuerte

**Hao: **Será mejor que nos vayamos, no nos conviene ver la ira de Kino *coge el hombro de Yohmei*

Estando solas, Anna se va con Kino a sentarse

**Kino: **Anna, antes me costaba leer tu mente, pero ahora la puedo leer fácilmente ¿Ha pasado algo con Yoh, verdad?

**Anna: **Han pasado 4 años desde que me comprometí con Yoh y sin embargo...

**Kino: **¿Esperas algo de mi nieto?

**Anna: **La verdad...

**Kino: **Anna, siempre has sido mi mejor aprendiz. Pero yo no quiero a un descendiente con una esposa débil.

**Anna: **La verdad Kino, no le puedo mentir. Sí, espero algo de Yoh, quiero cariño, aceptación. Pero lo único que recibo son desprecios.

Se ha creado un ambiente tenso entre Kino y Anna

**Anna: **Él es tan inalcanzable para mí *llorar* Está tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca

**Kino: ***tras su asombro, era la primera vez que veía llorar a Anna*

**Anna: **Extraño al Yoh dulce y despreocupado y ¿Sabes? Yo, *lagrimear* yo quiero olvidarme de él para siempre

**Kino: **¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

**Anna: **Kino, mi corazón está dudoso. Yo no soy merecedora de ser la esposa de Yoh

Hao estaba escuchando desde detrás de la puerta

Raramente Hao y Kino pensaron lo mismo

"El que no es merecedor de Anna es el idiota de Yoh"

**Kino: **Ya que estas en duda, puedes irte a otro lugar que no sea esa casa para pensar.

**Anna: **¿Ah? (¿No me va a botar?)

**Kino: **Yohmei y Yo hemos pensado en que Hao ha cambiado mucho

Hao sonríe levemente y piensa "todo salió como lo he planeado, tú perderás a Anna, por idiota Yoh"

**Kino: **Hao no será el heredero de los Asakura, por lo que hizo y porque a Yoh lo decidimos como tal. Pero si algo le sucede a Yoh tenemos a Hao como reemplazo.

**Hao: **(¡Auch! Que dura Kino...)

**Kino: **(Eso te pasa por estar escuchando a escondidas nieto estúpido) Bueno, ya que no podemos dejar a Hao solo, le hemos entregado una propiedad en la misma ciudad. Y bueno, si quieres puedes ir con él.

**Anna: **¿Qué? *seria y asombrada*

**Hao: **(YEEEEH *celebra* *mini hermoso y sensual bailecito*)

**Kino: **Pero si el estúpido de mi nieto hace algo malo te vas de inmediato

**Hao: **(Kino... *simbolito rojo de enojo en la cabeza* *apretar puño*)

**Kino: **Como entenderás no puedes venir hacia aquí... Pues estas estudiando en el instituto (Tal vez así Yoh se dé cuenta que le importas)

En ese momento Kino se iba a ir cuando Anna le dice

**Anna: **Kino, gracias...

**Kino: ***sonrisa leve* (No quiero que sufras, Anna) *camina y se encuentra a Hao en la puerta, por supuesto ella ya lo sabía*

**Hao: **Yo también le agradezco, Kino

**Kino: ***le tira un bastonazo* No lo hago por ti

**Hao: **siempre tan cariñosa *se acaricia la cabeza* (Bien... Anna me espera)

Hao va hacia donde estaba Anna

**Anna: **¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Que estabas escuchando...

**Hao: ***gotita en la cabeza y sonrisa, se rasca la cabeza* Oh vamos Anna, no va a ser tan malo... Hablando de eso, tendrás que sacar todas tus cosas de esa casa ¿No?

**Anna: **También tengo que decírselo ¿no? *pelo tapando los ojos*

**Hao: **¿Quieres que te acompañe?

**Anna: **Ya que insistes *recuperada instantánea*

**Hao:** Jejeje... (Yo no he insistido *gotita en la cabeza*)

**Anna: **Recuerda que puedo leer la mente Hao...

**Hao: **Sí, lo sé, Annita

Hao y Anna se van a sus habitaciones, preparándose para encarar a Yoh al día siguiente...

Por otro lado, Yoh recién llegaba a su casa desde el entrenamiento

**Yoh: **Ya llegué... (Mmm... creo que debería disculparme con Anna por lo de hoy...)

Yoh sube a la habitación de Anna

**Yoh: ***toca la puerta* ¿Anna? Sé que estas molesta, solo te quería pedir disculpas... *silencio* No tienes que decir nada... *silencio* *toca la puerta una vez más* ¿Anna?

Cuando Yoh toca por tercera vez, ve la habitación vacía

**Yoh: **Parece que no está, bueno lo intente ¿No?

Yoh baja a cenar

**Yoh: ***mientras come*

Entra Len a la casa *Al parecer la puerta estaría abierta*

**Len: **La soledad es triste ¿No Yoh?

**Yoh: **Hola Len ¿Visitando tan tarde?

**Len: **¿Y Anna?

**Yoh: **Se fue...

**Len: **Ya es muy tarde ¿No te preocupa que le haya pasado algo?

**Yoh: **Anna puede cuidarse así misma

**Len: ***golpea a Yoh* Eres un idiota

Entra Amidamaru

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh...

**Yoh: **Si era Anna la que buscas ¡No está! Después, no hay razón para que me golpees

**Len: **¿¡QUÉ TE HA PASADO YOH!? No eres el mismo ¡¿Qué paso con el Yoh relajado y dulce?!

**Yoh:** *mirando fríamente*

**Len: **¿Qué paso con el Yoh que yo admiraba? *apretar puño*El Yoh que tenía mucha habilidad, muy sabio, bueno, comprensivo, amable, de corazón puro.

**Yoh: **¡Y DIME TÚ ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA?!

**Amidamaru:** (Amo Yoh...)

**Yoh: **¡VI MORIR A ALGUIEN FRENTE A MIS OJOS! ¡DIÓ LA VIDA POR MÍ! Si tan solo, yo hubiera reaccionado en ese momento, si hubiera hecho algo...

**Amidamaru: **¡Si yo hubiera permanecido a su lado, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado...!

**Yoh: **¡NO AMIDAMARU, FUI YO...! *llorar* *cae al suelo arrodillado* fue mi culpa...

**Amidamaru: **(Desde ahora, nunca dejaré al amo Yoh, estaré por siempre en deuda, seguiré con sus hijos, sus nietos,...)

**Len: **Supongo que no pensé en tus sentimientos, Yoh

**Yoh: ***mira hacia el rostro de Len*

**Len: **Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo

**Yoh: **(Len...)

Yoh estuvo llorando por lo menos 20 minutos y Len estaba a su lado sentado y escuchándolo, No importaba que tanto pase entre ellos, ese lazo de mi amistad, nunca se fuera...

**Yoh: ***secar lágrimas* Gracias Len, por escucharme (Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba... que alguien me escuche...)

**Len: **No te preocupes Yoh, después de todo, somos amigos.

**Amidamaru: **(tataratataratataratataratataratataranietos, tataratataratataratataratataratataratataranietos...)

**Yoh: **(De todas maneras tengo que disculparme con Anna, no volveré a estar triste... es algo que ya ha pasado)


	5. Ya no puedo seguir así, Perdóname Yoh

**En este capítulo va a haber una canción llamada: "Everytime you kissed me" **

**Link: **** watch?v=ii0b1693KbY**

**Yoh:** *mirando el cielo estrellado* He tratado muy mal a Anna, la he despreciado... *apretar el puño* *se para* HE SIDO UN IDIOTA *golpear cabeza contra la pared*

**Yoh: ***mientras se golpeaba* Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...

Media hora más tarde...

**Yoh: **Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota... (Ya está, insultándome a mí mismo, no conseguiré nada... ¿No? La verdad es que no se me ha pasado así por así, me sigue doliendo. Pero pienso que la vida continúa... Aunque la de él ya no puede continuar... *llorar*) Quiero, estar al lado de Anna.

Anna y Hao llegan para recoger el equipaje faltante de esta. En el fondo, Anna quería soltar unas suaves lágrimas. Pero suspiro y siguió adelante. Sabría que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer.

**Hao: ***le coge la mano a Anna* ¿Estás segura? ¿Te sientes preparada?

**Anna: ***baja la cabeza* si no, no estuviera aquí

Hao la suelta y entran a la casa... Curiosamente empieza a llover

**Empieza la música**

_**Cada vez que me besabas  
Yo temblaba como un niño  
Reuníamos rosas  
Y cantábamos para la esperanza  
Tu voz está en el latido de mi corazón  
Más dulce que mi sueño  
Estábamos ahí, en un eterno florecer **_

Al escuchar Yoh la puerta, ve a Anna

**Yoh: **¿Anna? Justo quería hablar contigo ¿Sabes? Quiero disculparme, he actuado como un idiota.

**Anna: ***No sube la mirada, no quería verle la cara a Yoh*

**Hao: **Hermanito ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Yoh: **¿Hao?

_**Las rosas mueren  
El secreto está en el interior del dolor  
El viento sopla en lo alto de la colina  
¡No puedo escucharte!  
Ven y abrázame  
Estoy temblando de frío en medio de la lluvia  
Cae la oscuridad, y grito al amanecer **_

**Hao: ***apoya su brazo en el hombro de Anna* Hemos hablado con Kino, parece que el corazón de Anna está en confusión.

**Yoh: **(¿El corazón de Anna?)

**Hao: **Yoh, tu compromiso queda suspendido hasta previo aviso

**Yoh: **¿Q-Qué? *ojos blancos*

Anna no puede evitarlo y suelta una suave lágrima que poco a poco se desliza por su rostro.

_**La vajilla de plata para los recuerdos  
Para los días que sean ido  
Cantando a esas promesas  
Que mañana quizás llegaran  
Guardo todo el cariño antiguo  
Las rosas del pasado  
Cae la oscuridad, y el verano se ha ido **_

**Hao: **Entonces acordamos que, Anna se irá a vivir conmigo.

**Yoh: ***Yoh se queda perplejo con la boca suavemente abierta, de repente traga saliva y dice* ¿Anna, te irás?

**Hao:** ¡Te lo acabo de decir!

**Yoh: **¡Quiero que Anna me responda! Anna...Annita... ¿Te vas?

**Anna: **Perdóname Yoh...*no sube la mirada*

_**Gozo de la luz del día  
Las sombras de las estrellas  
Todo era dulce a tu lado, mi amor  
Lágrimas de sangre han venido a mí, por tus últimas palabras  
Estoy aquí sola cantando mi canción de dolor  
Esperando por ti, mi amor **_

**Hao: **Anna, ve por tus cosas...

Anna sube, pasando al costado de Yoh, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas

**Yoh: **(Anna me está dejando, me está dejando por Hao. No puede ser... Pensé que ella me quería)

**Hao: **El que no la quiso lo suficiente fuiste tú

**Yoh: **¿La quieres alejar de mí?

**Hao: **Yoh, Anna siempre estuvo a tu lado. Esperando fielmente y tú lo único que hiciste fue hacerla llorar como si nada importara ^^

**Yoh: ***se sentía inútil y patético. Se quedó completamente mudo*

**Hao: **No solo vino por sus cosas, vino a despedirse. *cara seria* Te espero afuera.

_**Ahora deja que mi felicidad cante en mi sueño... **_

Anna baja con su maleta, y en su otra mano su rosario celeste y grande, pero estaba roto... Después de que había intentado repararlo desde la lucha con Hao

**Anna: ***A Hao* Estoy lista...

**Hao: **Yo llevo tus maletas, Él te está esperando afuera

Con un nudo en la garganta va y encuentra allí a Yoh, Yoh esperándola debajo de lluvia, ella sentía que el mundo le caía encima.

**Anna: **Yoh... Aun podemos vernos en el instituto, ¿sabes...*interrumpida*

**Yoh: **Solo quiero sabes el por qué ¿Fue por la indiferencia? ¿La falta de cariño? ¿El incidente? ¿Qué, no podías esperarme, comprenderme?

**Anna: ***Empieza a llorar desconsoladamente*

_**Cada vez que me besabas  
Mi corazón sufría  
Reuniendo las rosas  
Cantábamos al dolor  
Tu voz está en el latido de mi corazón  
Más dulce que la desesperación  
Estábamos ahí, en un eterno florecer **_

**Yoh: **Y no solo eso... Te vas con mi hermano...

**Anna: **Esa no fue decisión mía... Kino *interrumpida*

**Yoh: **¿Qué? ¿No tienes voluntad?

Anna enreda a Yoh desde su espalda con el rosario, y después enredada ella también apoya sus brazos en la espalda de Yoh

**Anna: ***llorando*Acaso ¿Querías que dijera que quería quedarme contigo?

**Yoh: ***sorprendido* (Pero ¿qué cosas digo?, ¿qué estoy haciendo?, ¿qué me pasa?, me duele mucho, mucho, mucho que me deje, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado... Pero mis acciones están siendo las contrarias)

**Anna: **Tú nunca me has visto como una mujer Yoh... A mí me duele... Solo te puedo decir Adiós

Anna desenreda el rosario dejando caer todas sus cuencas en el suelo y dolida va hacia Hao.

**Debajo de las estrellas  
A la sombra de las flores  
Bésame un día de melancolía del verano, mi amor  
Eres todo lo que quiero, mi esperanza y mi canción  
Voy a estar aquí soñando en el pasado  
Hasta que nos encontremos  
Hasta que cerremos nuestros ojos**

**Yoh: ***caen lágrimas de su rostro* (No, yo no veo a Anna como hermana. ¿Por qué me sigo engañando?)

Yoh ve como Anna se va con Hao alejándose poco a poco de su vista. Estiro su mano lo más que pudo como para alcanzarla pero luego la bajo en símbolo de necedad y sentir que era inalcanzable para él, aunque en verdad esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Anna de él siempre.

Tendría que aguantarse de ver únicamente a Anna en el instituto, pero tendría que soportar verla en compañía de su hermano gemelo. Su Annita lo dejaría allí sólo, abatido y triste bajo la lluvia

Después al ya no verla, grito con todas sus fuerzas

**Yoh: **_¡ANNAAAAAAAAA! _*llorar*_ Annaaa..._

Por otro lado Anna había llegado a su nuevo hogar, la casa de Hao

**Hao: **Anna ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Anna: **Quiero estar sola...

**Hao: **¿Crees que puedas ir al instituto mañana?

**Anna: **No tengo ganas, mejor voy pasado mañana.

**Hao: **Si eso es lo que deseas *se arrodilla* Son tus órdenes princesa Anna *beso en su mano*

**Anna: **¿¡IDIOTA, QUÉ HACES?! *se pone roja*

**Hao: **Jajaja, te quite la cara triste *se levanta*

**Anna: **Me voy *avergonzada*

Justo antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo, se voltea y le dice

**Anna: **Hao, gracias...

**Hao: ***ojos blancos* *sonríe* (Mi corazón latió rápido, vaya...)

Anna se va y Hao se sienta en un sofá

**Hao: **No Yoh, yo no dudaré de mis verdaderos sentimientos como tú.

Al siguiente día, van a la escuela Hao y todos los demás. Los únicos sitios vacíos en su salón eran los Yoh y Anna.

**Manta: **¡_Vaya...! _Yoh faltó a clase... hoy

**Len: **(Que raro, estaba un poco mejor la última vez que lo vi)

**Lyserg: **Pobre Yoh... ¿Se habrá enfermado?

**Horo Horo: **Hey, lo raro no es que falte Yoh (siempre salta clases seguido -.-') lo raro es que haya faltado Anna...

**Chocolove: **Por la brisa de la risa ¡Tienes razón!

**Len: **Ahora que lo pienso Anna nunca falta a clases

**Lyserg: **Pobre Anna, tal vez comió...*interrumpido*

**Chocolove:** ¡una banana malograda! ¿Entienden? Anna... comió una banana... ¿Entienden?

**Horo Horo: **¿Qué estábamos hablando?

**Chocolove:** ¡No me ignoren! TT_TT

**Lyserg: **Trataba de decir, que tal vez pudieron haber comido algo en mal estado.

**Manta: **En todo caso, visitémoslos.

**Hao: **Jajaja, no creo que esa sea una buena idea *sonríe*

**Len: **No te tenemos miedo

**Chocolove: **¡Si me desafías te lanzare un golpe de chocolate!

Todos se vuelven blancos

**Chocolove:** ¿Por qué no se ríen? TT_TT

**Manta: **Hao... ¿Ha pasado algo?

**Lyserg: **Olvidaré todo el rencor hacia ti si nos lo dices...

**Hao: **¡Ayyy... Cómo me importa tanto! *sarcasmo*

**Horo Horo: **Habla de una vez

**Hao: **¿Qué? ¿No han notado a Yoh diferente con Anna?

**Horo Horo: **Ahora que lo dices... ¡Len es nuestra oportunidad!

***MIRADAS MATADORAS***

**Len: **¿Eres idiota? no se toma ventaja...

**Hao: **¡Ha! Ustedes a Anna le importan un bledo

**Chocolove: **muy pedo...

**Len, Horo Horo y Hao: ***HACEN SU EVOLUCIÓN SUPER SAYAYIN* TE MATARÉ BAJAMANGOS

**Chocolove: **¡Ayy mamaaaaaaá!

**Hao:** ¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Len:** ¡FINAL FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Horo Horo: ¡**BAKURIKIMAHAAAAAAA!

Pulverizan a Chocolove

**Len: **_**Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.**_

**Hao: **_**Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.**_

**Horo Horo: **_**Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor**_

**Lyserg: **(ya que más da...) _**Para extender nuestro poder mas allá del espacio exterior**_

**Len: **Len

**Hao: **Hao

**Horo Horo:** Horo Horo y...

**Lyserg: **(¿Por qué hago esto? TT_TT) ¡Lyserg!

**Chocolove: **Por la brisa de la risa. Hasta crearon un equipo

**Manta: ***pose de no se puede hacer nada* Mucho Dragon Ball y Pokemon

**Len: **¿Sobrevivió a nuestro súper ataque?

**Manta:** *susurro* Lo entiendo de ellos pero... ¿De ti Lyserg?

**Hao: **Tendremos que rematarlo...

**Lyserg: ***susurro*Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles...

**Horo Horo: **¿Cómo lo mataremos?

**Chocolove: **¿Es porque soy negro? TT_TT

"busquen esta oración en google imágenes XD"

**Lyserg: **Jajajaja, bueno, bueno ya que pasó el momento emocionante...

**Len: **muy cierto, a lo que nos ibas a decir...

**Hao: **Pues, puede ser que el compromiso de Yoh y Anna... esté en peligro.

Todos con ojos blancos, ya saben a lo que me refiero...

**Lyserg: **¿Pe...Pe...Peligro?

**Manta: **¡Pero si ellos están profundamente enamorados!

**Len: **Eso no es cierto, Yoh ha dudado en la manera de ver a Anna

**Chocolove: ***todo golpeado por la paliza anterior* Sálvenmeeee...

**Hao: **No molestes, comediante de barrio barato...

**Lyserg: **Pero ¿A qué te refieres con peligro?

**Hao: **Anna está sufriendo por culpa de Yoh...

**Len: ***apretar puño* Yoh no se merece a Anna, definitivamente...

**Horo Horo: **Con más razón, si nos necesitan, tenemos que ir a verlos


	6. Reflexiones y Anna en casa de Hao

Después de hablar con Hao, Manta y sus amigos deciden ir a ver cómo está Yoh. Menos Hao, a Hao lo matan si va. Ni bien llegaron tocaron el timbre, pero en ese momento les vino la duda: ¿Qué le diremos a Yoh cuando lleguemos?

**Len:**Nadie responde

**Horo Horo:**Ese Yoh ingrato, ya ni la puerta abre

**Manta:**Tocaré la puerta *tocar* Uy… Se Abrió

**Lyserg:**¿Algo le habrá pasado a Yoh?

**Chocolove:**Estoy sintiendo miedito… TT_TT

Todos entran, lo que se encuentran: Un ambiente frío, deprimente, aterrador y tan solitario que incluso pasó una bola del desierto

**Manta:**¿¡Yoh?! ¿Estás ahí? Contesta

**Len:**Podría hablar con los espíritus de la casa, pero solo le hacen caso a Anna

**Lyserg:**Chicos… ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos?

**Horo Horo:**¡Claro, tipo Scooby Doo! ^^

**Chocolove:**Por mi mamita linda, preciosa no creo que sea buena idea

**Horo Horo:**¡Claro! Y tipo películas de terror, se dividen y el negro muere primero

**Chocolove:**Por la brisa de la risa, si me atacan les meto su cocada, Aplausos

**Len:***ojos diamantes amarillos con ganas de matar a un negrito* Si no te mato yo primero…

**Manta:**¡Ya chicos! Yo con Lyserg, Horo Horo con Len y Chocolove…

**Horo Horo:**Que el negro vaya solo

**Chocolove:**TT_TT Anda no seas así Hoto Hoto

**Hoto Hoto:**¿Qué dijiste bajamangos?

**Manta:**¡Ya chicos! Chocolove viene con nosotros, sino... Lo van a matar.

**Chocolove:**Gracias Manta raya _

**Manta:***suspiro* (¿Para que hable…?)

Y así los chicos se dividieron para buscar a Yoh

**Manta:**¿Chicos no sienten que huele raro?

**Lyserg:**Aj, huele a hierbas

**Chocolove:**Y de las buenas…

**Manta:**El olor proviene de allá *se van hacia esa dirección*

Lo que encuentran, a Yoh sentado mirando la pared, con sus brazos agarrando sus piernas y la droga en una bolsa cerrada

**Manta:**Yoh, ¿Qué haces con esas cosas?

**Chocolove:**Oe chavo ni modo se las trae de decoración

**Manta:**Cállate, Yoh respóndeme

**Lyserg:**Manta… *agarra del brazo a Chocolove* Yo me llevo al negro

**Chocolove: ¡**Noooo, esperaaaa! *siendo arrastrado* Pero yo me quiero fumar unas hierbas TT_TT Esperaaaa Lyserg Lyserg…

**Yoh:**Es que la verdad, yo quería fumar…

**Manta:**Yoh… Pobre Yoh… *lo mira con dulzura**coge el rostro de Yoh**Yoh lo mira sorprendido* *y luego… LO CACHETEA* Yoh Baboso, baboso, baboso, baboso, baboso, baboso, baboso, baboso.

**Yoh:***sobándose el rostro* Manta… Eso dolió

**Manta:***lagrimear* ¿Acaso vas a dejar ir a Anna? ¿Yoh amigo?

Entran todos los demás

**Yoh:**Anna me traicionó…

**Len:**¿En qué sentido?

**Yoh:**Me dejó por mi hermano

**Horo Horo:**Ya sabemos la historia, pero no es ninguna traición

**Lyserg:**Traición fuera si se casara con él

**Chocolove:** Anna Banana no hizo nada malo…

**Yoh:***no dejarse ver la cara y apretar puño* Ella… Ella solo quería ser la esposa del Shaman King y/o esposa del heredero de los Asakura…

**Manta:**Si hubiera sido así, entonces ella no habría dicho que sería tu esposa, aquella vez

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh:**Anna *rascarse la cabeza* Por ahora, detener a Hao es más importante que ser el Shaman King, Perdóname

**Anna:***lo cachetea* No importa, Yo sigo siendo la esposa de Yoh Asakura

**Yoh:**Anna…

_**Fin FLASHBACK**_

**Len:**¿Lo recuerdas Yoh?

**Yoh:**Yo perdí a Anna…

**Horo Horo:***se acerca con su tabla de snowboard como para pegarle* Eso es por tu estúpido orgullo

**Manta:**Pero aun tienes chance (conste que no la mereces)

**Lyserg:**La señorita Anna lo ama, Ella lo perdonará

**Len Y Horo Horo:***No se le ve el rostro*

**Yoh:**Chicos…

**Len:***coge del hombro a Yoh* Recupera a Anna

**Chocolove:**Anna jarana te espera Yoh

**Horo Horo:**Lucha por ella

**Manta:**Y el resultado será positivo

Mientras tanto en casa de Hao

**Hao:**Ya llegué…

**Anna:**Ah, hola…

**Hao: **¡Que tal recibimiento!

**Anna:**¿Qué más quieres? ¿Un beso?

**Hao:**No estaría mal

**Anna:***cachetada* Ni lo sueñes baboso

**Hao:**TT_TT ¿Por qué eres tan frívola conmigo?

**Anna:**Me voy a mi cuarto…

Más tarde

**Hao:***entrando al cuarto de Anna con cara de pervertido acosador, tipo pedobear* Annita… ¿Quieres salir? Jejeje

**Anna:***cachetada* No entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso ¿Entendiste Idiota?

**Hao:***sobándose el cachete* Sí Anna TT_TT Pero si sales conmigo

**Anna:***suspiro* De acuerdo

Van a ver las estrellas

**Anna:**(Esto me recuerda mucho a Yoh ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá entrenado? ¿Habrá comido bien? ¿Habrá ido al instituto?)

**Hao:**¿Piensas en él estando conmigo?

**Anna:**¿Ah?

**Hao:**Anna, mañana tendrás que asistir ¿Sabes?

**Anna:**Creo que estoy preparada

**Hao:**Anna jugamos "eso" *acentuar con las manos*

**Anna:**¿Hablas de "eso"?

**Hao:**Sí "eso"

Siguiente escena XD

**Hao:**¡JA! Tengo todas las azules **#hablan del monopolio#**

**Anna:**Eso veremos *asoma propiedades* Págame $100 000

**Hao:**Pero, TT_TT No tengo tanto

**Anna:**Perdiste, me voy

**Hao:**Espera, ¡juguemos ludo!

**Anna:***jugando ludo* Y 6, metí mi última ficha

**Hao:**¡Poker!

**Anna:***muestra su baraja* Flor imperial, Vaya… Gané de nuevo

**Hao:**En ese no me podrás ganar…

**Anna:**Si hablas de ese, te ganaré fácilmente

**Hao:**Anna, pie derecho, azul ***twister XD***

**Anna:**¡Hao mira es Yoh! (jejeje)

**Hao:***Saca su espíritu de fuego* ¿Dónde? *sale del twister*

**Anna:**Gané de nuevo

**Hao:**¡Fue trampa!

**Anna:**Eso te pasa por confiar en tu enemigo, ahora sí me voy…

Hao la coge de la mano, jalándola y cayendo al piso, él queda encima de ella

**Anna:***tratando de liberarse* ¡Suéltame idiota!

**Hao:**Aún no hemos jugado un juego

**Anna:** ¡Bájate Hao tarado!

**Hao:**Juguemos a los besos Anna *se acerca para besarla*

**Anna:**¡Aléjate!*se libera*

**Hao:**¡Si fuera Yoh, ya me habrías besado!

**Anna:**Pero no lo eres…

**Hao:**(…) *apretar puño* Yo estoy como un idiota, rogándote cariño, Annita

**Anna:***ojos blancos* (Me quiere… Me quiere mucho)

**Hao:** Mientras el baboso de mi hermano le sobra tu cariño

**Anna:**Hao…

**Hao:***lagrimea* Mi hermano siempre lo tuvo todo ¿¡Por qué yo he tenido que ser el que reencarne?! Dímelo *respira hondo* *intenta no botar lágrimas* Si él no existiera, yo hubiera sido el heredero de los Asakura, yo hubiera sido querido por todos sus amigos, ¡Yo hubiera sido tu esposo Anna Kyoyama!

**Anna:**(No puedo yo no soy así, pero me rompe fuerte el corazón verlo así, mires por donde lo mires, es igual a Yoh)

**Hao:**Él se llevó la vida que a mí me hubiera tocado…

Anna corre y lo abraza, a pesar de que ella es tan fría como el hielo, sintió la necesidad de alguien, y como persona, no podía fallarle. Cuando ella lo abraza, él se queda con los ojos blancos y empieza a llorar de nuevo.

**Hao:**Anna… *le corresponde el abrazo pero fuertemente*

**Anna:**(Perdóname, pero yo… Yo quiero a Yoh)

**Hao:**(Yo te quiero para mí, Anna)

Al siguiente día todos se alistaban para su encuentro

**Anna:***viéndose al espejo* No tengo ni idea…

**Hao:***poniéndose la camisa* De lo que sucederá…

**Yoh:***poniéndose sus audífonos naranjas* hoy…

Hao y Anna van en auto, mientras que Yoh da una larga caminata

**Hao:**Anna…

**Anna:**¿Si?

**Hao:***le coge la mano* Gracias por lo de ayer

**Anna:***roja* *mira a otro lado* No pasa nada

Anna no decide alejar su mano, cuando Hao la coge. Así el chofer prende el auto y emprenden su viaje al instituto

Por otro lado, los amigos de Yoh estaban en el instituto desde temprano, nerviosos, ellos sabían que sería el encuentro

**Manta:***mirando al cielo* Yoh… ¿Estarás bien?


	7. El reencuentro

Yoh había llegado antes que Hao y Anna, este va hacia su salón y ahí, encuentra a sus amigos.

**Manta:***estresado* (¡Yoh amigo!)

**Lyserg:***impaciente a la loca* (Oh Dios… Yoh, ¿te sientes algo nervioso?)

**Horo Horo:***nervioso* (Me pregunto cómo estará Anna)

**Chocolove:***ansioso y buscando chistes* (Por la brisa de la risa, ¿Qué chistes diré hoy?)

**Len:***totalmente relajado* Yoh, ¿cómo estás? ¿Preparado?

Todos voltean a ver a Yoh, que tenía una cara seria. Después sonríe y les dice:

**Yoh:**^^ No se preocupen chicos, todo va a estar bien

**Len:**(Que confiado Yoh Asakura)

**Horo Horo:***Mirando a la ventana* Chicos… Ellos ya llegaron

La cara de Yoh cambio a una seriedad absoluta, y todos sus amigos, por supuesto sorprendidos por su reacción.

**Len:***apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados* Supongo que tienes un plan ¿No es así?

**Manta:**(Sí… Dudo mucho que Yoh no lo haya pensado minuciosamente, será despistado pero no creo que tanto)

**Yoh:***doblar la cabeza en diagonal y levantar los hombros* ^^ ¿Qué plan?

Todos se caen de espaldas

**Horo Horo:**Y dale este despreocupado *simbolito de enojo en la cabeza*

**Len:***simbolito de enojo en la cabeza* En serio, sabía que eres idiota… *Se acerca a Yoh con su cuchilla dorada* ¡Pero no sabía que tanto!

**Chocolove:**Care' de mango *todos en silencio*

**Yoh:**Jijijiji

**Chocolove:**TT_TT

**Lyserg:***simbolito de enojo en su cabeza* Yoh… Por si acaso ten en cuenta que Anna entrará en cualquier momento, *Yoh se voltea a ver a Lyserg* y junto a tu hermano…

**Yoh:**Lo sé *se acerca a ver el marco de la ventana* *en el marco se veía a Anna junto a Pillika y con Hao a su lado* Estoy preparado *baja la cabeza*

Todos lo miran sorprendido

Mientras tanto donde Anna…

**Pillika:**¡Anna! ¿Por qué faltaste ayer? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

**Anna:**Perdóname, no pude comunicarme contigo, Pillika

**Pillika:**Bueno ^^, te quería decir algo… ¿Nos dejas solas, amo del fuego?

**Hao:**Con mucho gusto Pillika

Hao se va y las deja solas

**Pillika:**Annita, Annita linda… ^^ ¿Qué hacías con Hao? *simbolito de enojo en la cabeza*

**Anna:**Es algo que no te incumbe, Pillika

**Pillika:**TT-TT A veces pienso que eres más fría que el ataque de mi hermano

**Anna:***simbolito de enojo en la cabeza* *puño apretado* ¿¡Qué dijiste!? *luego Anna piensa lo que dijo Pillika y luego se ríe irónicamente*

**Pillika:**¿._.? ¿Ah? ¿Anna Kyoyama no me ha golpeado?

**Anna:***se ríe* Es que me junto con Hao y resulta que él es el fuego y yo el hielo

**Pillika:**(Hace tiempo que Anna no ríe…) ^^ ¿Te parece si entramos al salón?

**Anna:***se pone seria de pronto* Sí…

Anna sube con Pillika

Como era temprano, casi no había alumnos. Los únicos que estaban eran los amigos de Yoh y este último.

Ahí estaban Yoh y Anna, mirándose fijamente como si no hubiera nada alrededor. Pero no, no era una mirada de amor. Era una mirada de resentimiento y tristeza; lo que ocupaba en esos momentos sus corazones y llenaba de inseguridad su mente.

**Pillika:**^^ ¿Anna?

**Horo Horo:**¿Soy yo o el ambiente está que arde?

**Len:***le lanza un codazo* Cállate idiota

**Yoh:**Buenos días Anna

**Anna:**Buen día, Yoh

**Chocolove:**Por la brisa de la risa que seriedad…

**Manta:**Hola Anna *nervioso* (¿Qué hace Yoh?)

**Anna:**Hola enano cabezón

**Manta:**TT_TT

**Len:**Anna, Jun piensa ir a visitarte hoy día, quería que te mandara el recado

**Anna:**Bien, dile que le espero en mi nueva casa

**Chocolove:**Ay mamá hasta a mí me dolió eso…

**Manta:***gotita en la cabeza* ¿Yoh? ^^

**Hao: ***entrando* Anna… Le solicite al profesor que te cambiara a mi lado… *viendo el ambiente* ¿Interrumpo algo? *gotita en la cabeza y ^^*

**Anna:**Para nada Hao, ¿Dónde me siento ahora? *se va con Hao y Pillika*

**Lyserg:**Yoh, por lo visto no te fue nada bien

**Len:**Eso iba a decir yo, ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejarás las cosas así?

**Yoh:***Baja la cabeza* *La alza y sonríe* No se preocupen, Anna me quiere, ella regresará… lo sé… *inseguro* lo sé…

**Manta:**Yoh, ¡Nunca regresará si esperas que ella empiece algo!

**Horo Horo:**Si, sabemos que eres su preferido, pero en su lugar me quedó con Hao y te saco celos

Todos se voltearon con una cara de ¡¿What the fuck?! A Horo Horo

**Horo Horo:***alza hombros* ¿Qué?

**Pillika:**Hermano, hasta yo creo que sonaste gay… ^^ *gotita*

**Manta:**Pillika… ¿No estabas con Anna?

**Pillika:**¡Sí! Me enteré de todo por Hao… Hablando de eso… ¿Yoh, eres idiota? ^^

**Horo Horo:**¡Pillika!

**Yoh:**No, está bien… Tienes razón. Pero me serías de mejor ayuda si me dijeras una solución *cara de querer sonreír*

**Pillika:**Sería fácil si habláramos de una chica normal, pero… ¡Es Anna!

**Lyserg:**Que linda ._.

**Manta:**Bueno, pensemos en una manera de solucionar este problema…

**Chocolove:**¡Que Yoh se vista de Banana y cante la canción de Banana Split para Anna!

*silencio*

**Chocolove:**TT_TT

**Lyserg: ¿**Y si te acercas a ella con un ramo de flores?

**Len:**No, Anna no es tan sensible. ¿Qué tal una declaración en frente de todos? (Me gustaría ver eso, jejeje)

**Horo Horo:**¡No, Mejor que le canté una balada lenta en frente de todos!

**Len:**Muy buena idea *chocan palmadas*

**Manta:**Chicos… No ayudan -.-'

**Yoh:**Chicos yo ocasione esto, por lo tanto, yo tengo que solucionarlo

**Manta:**Yoh…

Yoh se va con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia fuera, todo cabizbajo e inseguro a lejana vista

**Len:**No pensé que esta situación empeorara tanto

**Horo Horo:**Sí, me da pena el pobre de Yoh

**Pillika:**¿Y qué hay de Anna? ¡Piensen un poco en ella! Anna siempre puso a Yoh en un trono, y ahora, él la ha decepcionado

**Chocolove:**Ni mis bromas ayudan en algo

**Lyserg:**¡Tus bromas no dan risa a nadie!

**Manta:**¡Ya chicos! Lo que menos querría Yoh es que se pelearan por su causa, somos sus amigos, pensemos en algo para solucionar esta situación

**Pillika:**Apuesto a que Yoh se disculpará primero

**Chocolove:**Yo dudo que nuestro Yoh se disculpe, Apuesto por Anna

**Lyserg:**Yo también pienso igual, ella lo adora

**Len:**El amor no da para tanto, pienso que Yoh caerá primero

**Horo Horo:**Estoy a favor. Yoh pedirá perdón

**Manta:**Que tales amigos -.-'

**Pillika:**¿Cuánto apostamos?

**Hao:**Jajaja, en verdad ustedes son interesantes *apoyado en una mesa* No hay solución, Anna se quedará conmigo

**Horo Horo:**arrrrr ¡Que te hace pensar eso!

**Hao:**¿Dudas del gran Hao?

**Pillika:**¡Hey chicos!

En otro lado Anna

**Anna:**(La única manera que perdone a Yoh es que se arrodille, es un idiota)*para su camino* (Pero yo le he fallado, como prometida)

**Yoh:**Anna quiero hablar contigo

**Anna:***lo ignora completamente y se va*

**Yoh:***acorrala a Anna en la pared**Yoh tenía un rostro serio, igual que Anna* Escúchame Anna, no te lo estoy pidiendo.

**Anna:**¿Y desde cuando yo estoy a tu disposición?

Por otro lado Hao y los demás

**Hao:**Les digo que yo ganaré

De pronto pasan unas chicas del salón saliendo rápidamente

**Chica 1:**¿Viste a esa pareja de afuera?

**Chica 2:**¿Te refieres a Anna hielo y Yoh vago?

**Chica 3:**¿Qué? No me digas que se están peleando

**Chica 1:**Y una pelea buena ¿Vamos a ver?

**Hao:**Oh diablos, me descuide, dejé a Anna sola

Hao se va inmediatamente al pasillo donde estaban Yoh y Anna rodeados de chicos

**Anna:**¿Este comportamiento es normal en Yoh Asakura?

**Yoh:**Mira quien lo dice cuando tú eras la que decías que estabas enamorada de mí

**Anna:**¡Y eso que tiene que ver en el asunto!

**Yoh:**Escúchame Anna…

**Hao:***sale de la multitud* Ella no tiene nada que escuchar

**Multitud:**Uuuuuu…

**Anna:**(Diablos, ¿Cuándo llego tanta gente? Tengo que calmar el ambiente) Chicos, olvidémonos de esto

**Hao:**No Anna, no voy a permitir que este enclenque te moleste

**Multitud:**Auch…

**Yoh:**¿Qué dijiste idiota?

.

**Horo Horo:**Diablos, ese tonto corre rápido

**Manta:**No crees que empiecen una pelea ¿No?

**Len:**De verdad no lo sé…

.

**Anna:**¡No se peleen par de babosos!

**Hao:**Pero Anna…

**Anna:**Nada de peros, vámonos Hao

**Yoh:***coge de la mano a Anna* De aquí no te vas hasta escucharme

**Hao:**¡Déjala en paz!

**Yoh:**¿Cómo estas junto al hombre que me quitó la vida?

**Anna:**¡No es asunto tuyo!

**Yoh:**¡Yo soy tu prometido!

**Anna:***roja* ¡Cállate!

**Multitud:**¿Prometido? ¿De qué va esto? *y murmullos así*

**Hao:**¡No lo va a ser por mucho tiempo!

**Yoh:**¿De qué hablas?

**Hao:**Kino me dijo, que si Anna me elegía, se casaría conmigo

**Anna:**¡¿AH?!

**Yoh:**¿Qué dices?

**Multitud:**Esta mejor que las películas

**Manta:**_¡No se vayan a matar!..._

**Hao:**Enano vete de acá

**Anna:**¿De qué hablas Hao?

**Hao:**Solo digo lo que me dijo Kino, así que Yoh, no te acerques a mi futura esposa

**Anna:**¡Escúchame Hao Asakura, estás soñando demasiado!

**Yoh:**¡Anna es mi prometida!

**Hao:**¿Y por qué no te opusiste cuando te mandaron a ser prometida de Yoh?

**Anna:**(Ok, eso fue suficiente para dejarme sin palabras)

**Multitud:**o.O ¡Buenazooooo!

**Anna:**¡Ustedes! No disfruten…

**Len:**¿Qué tanto miran? Lárguense *decía amenazantemente, haciendo que la multitud se váyase* (Suerte Anna)

**Pillika:**¡Anna, deja que los hombres solucionen sus problemas, como hombres!

**Anna:**¡¿Estás loca?! (Hao podría matar a Yoh)

**Hao:**Sí, es cierto, demuéstrame de qué estas hecho Yoh

**Yoh:**Te lo advierto, ahora soy más fuerte

**Anna:**¡Esperen! ¡No!

Yoh y Hao se estaban moviendo hacia la azotea hasta que Anna abraza a Hao de frente, deteniéndolo de su camino. Yoh estaba sorprendido, inclusive el mismo Hao. Este estaba pensando en seguir su paso hasta que Anna…

**Anna:***muy acurrucada en su pecho para evitar que la vean llorando* No lo hagas *llorando* Por favor… Para…

**Hao:***ojos blancos* Anna… ¿Estás llorando?

**Anna:**Te lo pido…

**Yoh:***Ojos blancos* Anna…

**Hao:***acariciar cara de Anna* Está bien… Pero Anna, no llores. Yo nunca te quiero hacer llorar

Y allí estaba observando Yoh le escena. Anna tan vulnerable y Hao… Hao aprovechándose de la situación. Eso no lo perdonaría. Él recuperaría a su Anna a como dé lugar.

**Yoh:***apretar puño*

**Hao:**Dejémoslo ahí Yoh, Vámonos Anna *la abraza*

Yoh estaba a punto de objetar cuando Len le cogió el brazo

**Len:**Yoh, déjalo por hoy. Has perdido…

**Yoh:**cgh…

**Lyserg:**Vayámonos también Yoh *cogiéndole el hombro*

**Manta:**Yoh…

**Yoh:**(En definitiva, yo no perderé a Anna, ella me ama tanto como yo a ella) Esto no se quedará así… Hao


	8. Confesiones

Después de dada la pelea de Yoh, Anna y Hao; Todos los estudiantes fueron a sus aulas. Como era obvio, nadie prestaba atención ni siquiera Anna, que destaca en los estudios.

**Profesor:**Bien alumnos, entramos a la zona de productos notables

**Alumnos:**¡NOOOOOOO!

**Chocolove:**¡Es el fin! *corriendo como loco*

**Profesor:**¡Alumno Chocolove, sus bromas no dan risa! *corriendo detrás de Chocolove

**Hao:**(Me duele aceptarlo, pero sé que Anna lo hizo por Yoh…)

**Len:**(Es definitivo, pensó en Yoh en todo momento)

**Yoh:**(¿Por qué Anna protege a Hao?)

**Horo Horo:**(Debería conseguir novia pronto)

**Lyserg:**(Buena pelea, ni so fuera por Anna, no sé qué habría pasado)

**Manta:**(Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Yoh)

**Anna:**(Matamune, Mantamune. Ummm queda bien)

_**MEGA SPOILER**_

_**Por si acaso Matamune es un personaje del manga de Shaman King que aparece en los momentos que Yoh conoce a Anna y posteriormente muere defendiéndola**_

_**FIN DEL MEGA SPOILER**_

Terminada la clase, todos se van a sus respectivas casas, Yoh decide no insistir a Anna por hoy.

**Len:**Buena táctica Yoh, lograste que Anna llorara

**Lyserg:**No se hace llorar a una mujer, Yoh amigo

**Yoh:**¡Yo no la hice llorar! Ella… Se preocupó por Hao, y *pelo tapando su cara* lo defendió

**Manta:**(Yoh, en verdad… Eres un idiota)

**Len:***agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Yoh* ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Te estaba defendiendo a ti!

**Lyserg:**Eso es cierto Yoh, la última vez tu moriste en la pelea con Hao ¿Te imaginas que sucediese de nuevo?

**Manta:**No podrías regresar…

**Yoh:**No, no es eso. Ella no quería que Hao rompiera su promesa de no matar a nadie.

**Chocolove:***cara adorable* ¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie?

**Len:***se coge la cara con su mano* (¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?)

Por otro lado Hao y Anna en el coche

**Hao:**¿Por qué lo defendiste?

**Anna:**¿De qué hablas?

**Hao:**No te hagas la tonta

**Anna:**¿Quién te crees para hablarme en ese tono?

**Hao:**Anna, me sacas de quicio

**Anna:**Es peligroso que pelees con Yoh

**Hao:**¿Por qué lo puedo matar? La última vez aunque él ha tenido el poder espiritual de todos no ha podido conmigo, y eso, sigo con mucha fuerza

**Anna:**Sí, es por eso ¿Algún problema?

**Hao:***le coge la mano* Anna, sabes que yo no lo mataría (Por lo menos no de nuevo). Te hice una promesa, a ti y a todos.

**Anna:**Aun así, yo no sé si lo cumplirás, Hao Asakura

**Hao:**¿Me sigues teniendo rencor? ¿No me puedes perdonar? *cabizbajo*

**Anna:**Tú le hiciste daño a Yoh, y eso nunca te lo perdonaré

**Hao:**Anna…

Por otro lado los demás

**Pillika:**¡Hola chicos! ¿Algún nuevo plan?

**Len:**¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?

**Lyserg:**Bien, no puede rogarle, porque lo rechazará

**Yoh:**(Auch)

**Horo Horo:**Tampoco pedir que escuche, hoy no funcionó

**Yoh:**(¡Que sincero! TT-TT)

**Manta:**Sería inútil ser romántico, dará un efecto contrario

**Yoh:**(¿Tú también Manta? TT-TT)

**Chocolove:**¡Aun no hemos intentado la canción Banana Split!

**Pillika:**-.-' Se nos agotan los recursos

**Chocolove:**¿Ha tomado en cuenta mi idea?

**Len:**A eso no lo puedes llamar recurso

**Chocolove:**¡LEN TT-TT!

**Pillika:**Yoh ¿Qué hacemos?

**Yoh:**Queda una opción… Regresarla a la fuerza

**Todos:**(Boquiabiertos)*silencio* ¡¿AH?!

**Manta:***palmadas en la espalda de Yoh*Buen chiste Yoh amigo… ^^ *gotita en la cabeza*

**Yoh:**Yo no dije que fuera un chiste *serio*

**Horo Horo:**¿En serio piensas regresarla a la fuerza? ¿Estás loco? Te va a matar

**Lyserg:**Eso es cierto

**Len:**Aparte de eso, te estas olvidando de Hao.

**Manta:**Si Yoh, él tiene más fuerza que tú…

**Chocolove**: Yo sigo pensando que la canción Banana Split sigue siendo la mejor opción

**Yoh:**¿Es opción de ustedes?

**Horo Horo:**¿Qué cosas dices? Pillika dile algo

**Pillika:***Aparta a Horo Horo de un golpe* *ojos con corazones* ¡Creo que me enamore!

**Todos incluso Yoh:**¿¡Ah!?

**Pillika:***ambiente romántico alrededor* Imagínense ¿Qué más romántico que un hombre posesivo y celoso? ¡AAAAHHH! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

**Len:***La sacude* ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso no ves? ¡Hao es más fuerte! ¡Resucito dos veces!

**Pillika:**Pero Yoh logró resucitar una vez :D

**Lyserg:**¡Pero es diferente!

**Yoh:**Chicos, Yo ya me voy. Tengo que entrenar, así ser más fuerte y… *apretar puño* Recuperar a Anna

**Manta:**Yoh amigo… *Yoh se va*

En la casa de Hao

**Anna:**Que raro, no están tus sirvientes

**Hao:**Ya no voy a matar a nadie ni luchar por un mundo de solo chamanes, ya todos se han ido

**Anna:**Pero hay algunas taradas que quedan

**Hao:**¿Hablas de Marion y Opacho?

**Anna:**Yo no dije nombres…

**Hao:**Annita, no sabía que eras celosa *acercándose*

**Anna:***manteniendo su compostura, aunque roja* Lo decía porque… Hoy viene Jun, no lo olvides

**Hao:**^^ Oh, es cierto (Si no fuera tu amiga -.-' no la aceptaría, Pero Anna contenta es lo más lindo que hay)

**Anna:***rosada*¿Sabes que puedo leer tu mente no?

**Hao:***rojo tapándose la cara* (Lo había olvidado) Jejeje…

Tocan el timbre

**Anna:**Esa debe ser Jun, dile que pase a mi alcoba *se va*

**Hao:***Suspiro* (Me descuide, si Anna descubre mis sentimientos, me rechazaría de inmediato) *Abre la puerta* Hola Jun ^_^

**Jun:**¿¡Hao!? *saca a Lee Bruce Long* Por lo visto, Yoh no logro acabarte

**Hao:**(Claro, soy amable y así es como me reciben) ^^' estoy en su bando, ya no haré daño… Bueno Anna te espera en su alcoba

**Jun:**Más vale que no le hayas hecho nada…

**Hao:**^^'

Jun se va a la habitación y ¿Qué hay afuera? Un Hao chismoso, escuchando todo

**Hao:**(Jeje, así Anna no me descubrirá)

**Anna:**(Hao se cree que soy idiota ¿No?) Hola Jun

**Jun:**¡Anna, cuánto tiempo! Len me contó la situación

**Anna:**Lamento que te hayas enterado por otras personas

**Jun:**._.' Es mi culpa, debí venir a apoyarte. No sabía…

**Hao:**(Va por buen camino, ¡Anna bótala!)

**Anna:**No te preocupes *calmada*

**Hao:**(¿Por qué ella no es así conmigo? TT-TT)

**Jun:**Y… ¿No piensas amistarte con Yoh?

**Hao:**…

**Anna:**Yo sufrí mucho, le toca a él

**Jun:***carita de venganza* ¡Bien dicho Anna! ¡Hazlo sufrir!

**Hao:**(Que fría…)

**Jun:**Esto es algo que siempre he querido saber… ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron o la primera vez que se vieron?

**Hao:**(A mí también me da curiosidad)

**Anna:**Se puede decir que Yoh me saco del oscuro vacío que siempre llenó mi corazón, fue ahí donde yo sentí que… Lo amaba

**Jun:**(Se parece a Tamao en ese aspecto)

**Hao:***apretar puño* (Esos sentimientos no durarán mucho, Anna)

**En el manga, pueden leer como se conocieron y demás**

**Jun:**Y… ¿Nunca le confesaste lo que sientes?

**Hao:**(Eso sería una amenaza)

**Anna:**Sí, un montón de veces

**Hao:**¿¡Anna!? *Entra a la habitación*

**Jun:**¿Hao? *Se voltea*

**Anna:**Sí piensas escuchar entonces atente a las consecuencias, ven Hao, escucha todo

**Hao:**(Esta mujer es el hielo en sí TT-TT)

**Jun:***un poco colorada* Este… En lo que estábamos, ¿Qué te respondió Yoh?

**Hao:***rojo**apretar puños en su capa**latidos fuertes del corazón*

**Anna:**La verdad, Yoh también estaba enamorado de mí

**Hao:***Se para* ¿¡Qué!?

**Jun:***roja* Pero ustedes siempre son… Muy lejanos

**Anna:**Cuando conocí a Yoh, él se enamoró de primera vista de mí. Yo me enamoré de él al conocerlo mejor

**Hao:**(NUNCA TUVE OPORTUNIDAD TT-TT)

**Jun:**Espera Anna. Tú dijiste estaba…

**Hao:**(Eso es cierto… ¿Qué paso?) *se voltea a ver a Anna*

**Anna:**Éramos muy pequeños, Yoh se fue a otra ciudad a entrenar. Después de mucho tiempo nos encontramos. Ambos habíamos cambiado. Ahí es, cuando Yoh me confeso un día…

_**Flashback**_

**Yoh:**Anna… Me he dado cuenta que te veo como una hermana, perdón

**Fin Flashback**

**Hao:**¡Lo voy a matar ahora mismo! *se para*

**Anna:***lo coge de su capa* Detente…

**Jun:**Pero… *roja* ¿Ustedes no se han besado? Incluso escuche otras cosas más fuertes…

**Hao:**(¿¡BESADO!? ¿Más fuertes? TT-TT) Anna especifica…

**Anna:**(¿¡Cómo sabe esas cosas!?) *roja* Nosotros… dormimos juntos…

**Hao:**(ES MI FIN TT-TT ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL) *Apunto de tirarse por la ventana* *Anna lo detiene y lo empuja al suelo*

**Anna:**¡Idiota malpensado! Dormimos *roja al extremo* ¡No hemos llegado a eso! Somos muy jóvenes… *mirar a otro lado*

**Jun:***Roja* A...ya… Yo había pensado… Olvídalo XD

**Anna:**(Que amigos más pervertidos tenemos) No… Pero cuando dormimos…

**Hao:**¡No quiero escuchar más! TT-TT

**Anna:**Nos besamos muuuuchas veces

**Hao:**¡Annaaaaaaa TT-TT!

**Jun:***roja nivel tomate* ¡Que atrevidos los niños de hoy en día!

**Anna:**Sin embargo, *seria* La última noche le dije a Yoh si podríamos dormir juntos

**Hao Y Jun:***ambiente tenso* ¿Si?

**Anna:**Y él acepto…

**Hao y Jun:***nerviosos*¿Si?

**Anna:**Y cuando estábamos a punto de dormir

**Hao y Jun:***emocionados* ¿Si?

**Anna:** Me puse a llorar

**Hao y Jun:***se caen para atrás* ¡Nooooo!~

**Anna:** *cabizbaja* Le dije a Yoh que si él me quería, como me veía, si iba a volver a ser el mismo de antes

**Hao:**Anna…

**Jun:**¡Sigue!

**Anna:***botar una pequeña lágrima* Él me dijo que me veía como hermana, y eso, ya no quería que siga estando con él.

**Jun:**¡¿QUÉ?!

**Hao:**Anna… *la abraza haciendo que ella caiga en su pecho* No llores… Anna

**Jun:**(Asu… esto esta ardiente)

Por otro lado… Yoh

**Amidamaru:**Amo Yoh, ¿Qué hace?

**Yoh:**Estoy entrenando

**Amidamaru:**(Ni siquiera doña Anna lo hacía entrenar tan duro) No se agote ^^

**Yoh:**No hay problema. Amidamaru…

**Amidamaru:**¿Si?

**Yoh:**Alístate, que pronto vendrá una batalla

**Amidamaru:***tragar saliva* Sí…

Volviendo a casa de Hao

**Hao:**Yo no te haré llorar Anna

**Anna:***ella lo coge de su ropa y llora*

**Jun:**Anna… Yo ya me voy

**Anna:***asiente*

**Jun:**(Los dejaré solos… Jejeje)

**Hao:**Quédate conmigo

**Anna:**¿Hao?

**Hao:**Anna, igual serías mi prometida si no fuera el gran Hao

**Anna:***seria* Estas bien así, no me habrías gustado de otra forma

**Hao:**(¿Gus-gus-gus-gustado? O sea... ¿Tengo oportunidad? TT-TT)

**Anna:**Sí Hao. Gustar… Como amigo

**Hao:***llega la palabra Friendzone de la nada y le da un golpe que lo deja tirado en el suelo* (¿Cómo amigo?) Anna… *se acerca muy rápida y peligrosamente* eso cambiará ya lo verás


	9. Pelea de Gemelos

**La canción es "All Alone am i"**

**Link: watch?v=JJHvYU_y6xQ **

**Allí avisa cuando empieza la música**

Después de la charla que tuvieron Anna y Hao, este ya se iba cuando

**Anna: **¡Hao! *como una orden*

**Hao: **¿Si Anna?

**Anna: **¿Cómo conseguiste el perdón de Kino, Yohmei y Mikihisa?

**Hao: ***se ríe* Mañana te lo digo, descansa bien

Al siguiente día llegaron: Yoh, como siempre antes

**Len: **-.-' ¿En serio vas a hacer lo que dijiste ayer?

**Yoh: **¿Lo dudas Len?

**Len: ***rascarse la cabeza* Es que… Ese no es el Yoh que conozco, el Yoh que dijo eso es un Yoh posesivo y celoso.

**Horo Horo: ***palmada en la espalda de Yoh* A mí también me asustaste Yoh ¿Qué fue eso?

**Pillika: **¿En verdad piensas forzar a volver a tu lado? *ojos de corazón*

**Yoh: **Ella solo volverá a donde pertenece, a mi lado *Todos se pusieron rojos*

**Hao: **¿Disculpa?

Estaban entrando Anna y Hao: Ella tenía la cara volteada y estaba roja, Hao por otro lado estaba un poco enojado

**Hao: **¿A dónde pertenece? Yo soy el mayor, por lo tanto si no hubiera reencarnado Hao en mí, ella sería MI PROMETIDA y posteriormente, MI ESPOSA

**Yoh: **Ella nació para estar conmigo, acepta tu destino viejito

**Hao: **¿A sí? Tu destino será morir en mis manos maldito cobarde

**Yoh: ¡**¿Qué dijiste?!

**Horo Horo: **(No de nuevo…)

**Chocolove: ***entra bailando* Ha llegado la jarana, cómanse una cocada

Total silencio

**Hao: ***crujir dedos* Pero primero, mataré a este negro ridículo

**Anna: ***crujir dedos también* No gastes tu energía, yo me encargo de esta basura

**Len: ***crujir dedos* No Anna, él trabajo sucio es para hombres

**Horo Horo: ***crujir dedos* (El negro se pasó -.-) Colaboro…

**Yoh: **(¿Soy el único que no quiere matarlo? ._.')

**Manta: **Hola chicos… *inspeccionando la situación: Chocolove llorando de miedo acorralado por Hao, Horo Horo, Len y Anna* Jejeje… ¿Interrumpo algo? ^^'

**Anna: **Solo la muerte triste y dolorosa de Chocolove

**Hao: **Te olvidaste de "lenta"

**Len: **Asegúrense de dejarme un poco de sufrimiento para mí

**Chocolove: **Chicos… Están bromeando ¿No? ¿Chicos? :D

**Horo Horo: **Jojo… Claro que no

**Chocolove: **¿Jojo? ¿Eres Papá Noel?

**Anna: **Ahora sí, golpéenlo hasta que no se mueva

**Chocolove: ***siendo golpeado salvajemente* Anna Bananaaaa Noooo…~

**Manta: ***susurro a Yoh* ¿Alguna nueva idea Yoh?

**Lyserg: **¡Yohhhhhh! *venía Lyserg corriendo con una revista en su mano* Encontré esto, pensé que te ayudaría…

**Yoh: **¿A ver? *la coge**rojo al extremo* ¿Co-co-co-cómo recuperar al amor de tu vida?

**Horo Horo: ***se la arrebata* A ver eso, primero… *rojo al extremo 2* Bésala cuando no te vea

**Manta: ***agarra la revista* Oh vamos, no debe ser tan ma… *rojo al extremo 3* Dile poemas de amor mientras ¿Miran las estrellas?

**Lyserg: **no lo llegué a leer, jejeje… *rojo al extremo 4* *rascarse la cabeza* *chequear la revista* ¿Gritarle a todos que es tu-tu-tu-tu amor?

**Yoh: ***rascarse la cabeza**súper rojo* Este…

Anna, Hao y Len estaban todos rojos, a pesar de ser los de corazones más fríos.

**Hao: ***Quitar revista* Esas tácticas son pocas, miren al maestro Hao *lee la revista**se le eriza el pelo y él es el rojo al extremo 5* Olvídenlo…

**Len: ***sonrisa malévola* ¿Qué dice, Maestro Hao?

**Hao: **Nada que ustedes deban enterarse…

**Len: ***arranchar* Mejor veré estas cursilerías yo mismo. *rojo al extremo 6* (Diablos… No me lo imagine) *se tapa la cara*

De repente todos se acercan a ver lo último que decía la revista. Manta estaba votando un chorro de sangre de su nariz, Lyserg un chorrito, Chocolove tenía cara de pervertido, Horo Horo estaba rascándose la cabeza con un hilo de sangre y su cara ^^ . Len estaba tapándose la cara de la vergüenza, Hao estaba en una esquina apartado y Yoh súper rojo riéndose con el clásico: Jijiji

**Hao: ***Deprimido hasta que leyó la mente de todos* ¡Hey ustedes! ¡Dejen de imaginarse cosas con mi esposa!

**Yoh**: ¿Están imaginándose cosas con mi Annita? *después piensa lo que dijo Hao**lo mira celoso* ¿Cómo que mi esposa?

**Hao: ***se rasca la cabeza* Pues en un futuro cercano… ^^, Hey eso no quita que esos son unos pervertidos

**Yoh: **¿Es verdad chicos?

Len, Horo Horo, Manta estaban rojos. Lyserg y Chocolove no pensaban nada mañoso

**Anna: **¡Ustedes son unos cerdos asquerosos! *También leyó sus mentes*

**Hao: ***apoya su brazo en el hombro de Anna* ¿Ves Annita? Por eso confía en mí, yo te protegeré contra la revolución pervertida

**Yoh: ***intentado sacar a Hao del abrazo hacia Anna* ¡Yo soy quien la protegeré!

**Len: **¡Paren! *separándolos* Se ven como unos idiotas

**Yoh: **Lo dice quien pensaba en cosas pervertidas con mi prometida

**Hao: **¡Están en pausa! Ella me elegirá a mí

**Anna: **¿Pueden parar trio de imbéciles?

**Pillika: ***ojos de corazones* Amigos… Luchando por la misma mujer

**Anna: **Pillika no querrás que te queme tu hermoso pelo celeste ¿NO? ¿O me equivoco?

**Pillika: **Jeje ^^' no Anna

Todos van a su clase y al término de esta, Anna ya había bajado hacia el coche que esperaba afuera. Pero Hao salía del salón hasta que…

**Yoh: **Hao, tenemos que terminar lo que íbamos a empezar ¿No?

**Hao: **je…. ¿Estás muy confiado?

**Yoh: **No quiero pelear en este momento

**Hao:** No te entiendo…

**Yoh: **Anna está abajo esperándote… Dame un tiempo, para entrenar todo lo que pueda. Y lucharé contigo por Anna, para recuperarla.

**Hao: **Compadre aunque entrenes 40 años o resucites dos veces como yo no creo que la hagas…

**Yoh: **Tú cree nomás, vete Annita te espera…

**Hao: ***bajando las escaleras*(¿Es que nunca se va a rendir?)

**Yoh: **Anna… Confía en mí

**Len: **¿Estás preparado?

**Yoh: **¿Es costumbre del gran Len Tao esconderse tras las paredes?

**Len: **Sabes que si vuelves a perder no podrás volver a la vida ¿Cierto?

**Yoh: **No me importa morir, yo no dejaré a Anna con él

**Len: **¿Qué te pasa Yoh? Tú no eres así… Tan posesivo y celoso

**Yoh: **Las personas cambian

**Len: **Anna te ama, no hagas que ese amor se vaya a la basura por un capricho tuyo

**Yoh: **Entonces no se hubiera ido con Hao, ya me voy *se va*

**Len: **(¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?)

Más tarde en la noche Anna estaba mirando las estrellas

**Anna: **(Yoh, ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Habrás entrenado en mi ausencia?*queriendo llorar*Te quiero a mi lado. No, debo resistir)

**Hao: **¿En qué piensas, Anna?

**Anna: **No es de buena educación interrumpir a la gente

**Hao:** Solo interrumpo tus pensamientos, Anna mía *coger barbilla*

**Anna: **Suéltame, no estoy para tus chistes *Se desata de sus brazos* Me dijiste que me dirías lo de Kino

**Hao: **Ah cierto… Bueno la verdad, yo fui malherido hacia ellos. ¿Sabes? Esa fue la primera vez que me abrí con alguien

**Anna: **¿Qué les dijiste?

**Hao: **Cómo me sentía, al parecer el Hao que ha resucitado dejo el deseo de venganza… (Todo gracias a Yoh) Le dio tristeza recordar a su único amigo: Matamune y en verdad quiso descansar en paz

**Anna: **Pero tú aun tienes el gran poder espiritual de él

**Hao: **Es cierto, pero él ya no está conmigo. El deseo, la ambición, la venganza. Todo se fue… Kino se percató y ellos me dieron todo ese amor que necesitaba. Ese cariño que siempre he anhelado.

**Anna: **Creo que te entiendo. (En mi caso la persona que cambio mi mundo fue… Yoh)

_**Estoy completamente sola**__**  
**__**Desde que me dijiste adiós**__**  
**__**Completamente sola, con solo un latido de mi corazón**_

**Hao: **Jaja… Pero me di cuenta lo mucho que anhelo a una persona. La elegancia, belleza y gran espíritu…

**Anna: **¿?

**Hao: **Anna esa eres tú *abraza a Anna*

**Anna: ***fríamente* Sabes que yo amo a Yoh… (*mirada triste*…Entiéndelo…)

_**La gente me rodea  
Pero no escucho un solo sonido  
Solo el solitario latir de mi corazón**_

**Hao: **Anna, él fallo dame una oportunidad. Me la merezco ¿No crees?

**Anna: **Pero entiéndelo de una buena vez…*interrumpida*

**Hao: ***Él se le lanza besándola apasionadamente agarrándola de los brazos para que ella no se suelte*

**Anna: ***Intentado soltarse como puede*

_**No tiene caso tomar otras manos  
Por que estaría tomando el vacío  
No tiene caso besar otros labios  
Porque solo estaría pensando en tu caricia**_

**Anna: ***Deja de oponer resistencia* *Lo mira tristemente* (Se parece tanto a Yoh *lagrimear* Yoh ¿Dónde estás en momentos así? Estoy en los brazos de otro hombre y no estas para separarme, para protegerme)

**Hao: ***Abre los ojos* *La separa**Ella cae al suelo llorando* ¿Por qué lloras Anna? ¿Tan mal está que te haya besado?

**Anna: ***Silencio*

**Hao: **¿Es que acaso besándote conmigo piensas en Yoh?

_**Estoy completamente sola**__**  
**__**Desde tu adiós**__**  
**__**Completamente sola con solo un latido en mi corazón**__**  
**__**La gente me rodea**__**  
**__**Pero no escucho un solo sonido**__**  
**__**Solo el solitario latir de mi corazón**_

**Anna: **Sabes que tú no eres quién amo, Hao *llorando* *Limpiándose las lágrimas*

**Hao: **No Anna, me amarás, ya lo verás.

**Anna: **¡Acaso no lo entiendes! *Parándose*

**Hao: ***Apretar puño* No, no lo entiendo. Piensa un poco en mí. Amenos, tómame en cuenta, Anna

**Anna: **Perdón *se va*

**Hao: **(Tú te casarás conmigo Anna, serás mi esposa)

_**Ninguna otra voz puede decir las palabras**__**  
**__**Mi corazón debe escuchar cantar otra vez**__**  
**__**Las palabras que solías susurrar**__**  
**__**Ningún otro amor podrá hacerlo otra vez**_

**Anna: ***cierra la puerta de su cuarto* *Empieza a llorar* Yoh… Ven Te necesito

_**FLASHBACK del manga**_

**Anna: **¡¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?! Si yo te odio…

**Yoh: ***sonrojado* (Porque me gustas Anna, y serás mi esposa)

**Anna: ***Leyó su mente* *Súper roja* (¿Le gusto?)

**Yoh: ***rojo* Pienso que debe ser difícil entender los sentimientos de otras personas

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Anna: **¿Adónde se fueron tus palabras, Yoh?

_**Estoy completamente sola**__**  
**__**Desde tu adiós**__**  
**__**Completamente sola con solo un latido en mi corazón**__**  
**__**La gente me rodea**__**  
**__**Pero no escucho un solo sonido**__**  
**__**Solo el solitario latir de mi corazón**_

Al siguiente día Anna salió con Hao al colegio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba ni cruzaba palabras.

Llegando al instituto

**Pillika: **¡Hola Anna! ^^ o.O ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras

**Anna: **¿Yo? Debe ser imaginación tuya *se va dejando a Hao y a Pillika ahí parados*

**Pillika: **¬¬ ¿Tú le hiciste algo?

**Hao: **No es asunto tuyo

**Pillika: **¡Sí lo es, es mi mejor amiga! Eres un idiota, seguro le hiciste algo pervertido ¡Cerdo!

**Hao:** Cállate, te podrías quemar *sacar una mini llama de su mano*

**Pillika: **¡Tonto! *Se va corriendo a buscar a Anna*

**Hao: **(Anna, no era para tanto ¿O sí?)

**Anna: ***caminando hacia el aula* (Lo que me dolió no fue el beso, me dolió que no estaba la persona que quería) *lagrimear*

**Yoh: **¿Anna? ¿Estás llorando?

**Anna: ***Limpiándose las lágrimas* No, no, es que me froté muy fuerte el ojo. Es por eso… *se va*

**Yoh: ***La coge de la mano**Serio* ¿Te ha hecho algo?

**Anna: **(Sí, me beso. No estabas ahí para protegerme) No Yoh, ya te he dicho

**Yoh: **Anna, no me mientas

**Anna: **¿Y qué si lo ha hecho? Total, ya no es asunto tuyo

**Yoh: **¿Cómo qué no? Si Anna yo te am…*rojo*

**Anna: **Me voy

**Yoh: **Anna… *estirar mano hacia ella*

En el aula

**Lyserg: **¿Pero esa no es decisión de Anna?

**Manta: **Yoh nunca va a entender que por la fuerza no logrará nada

**Horo Horo: **Bueno chicos ¿Vemos su pelea? ^^

**Lyserg: ***sonrisa de terror* (A este no le importa en lo más mínimo…)

**Manta: ***sonrisa de terror 2* (Lo que le pase a nuestro amigos)

**Chocolove: **Hoto Hoto, ni siquiera se puede. No es hoy, es una fecha indefinida…

Por otro lado…

**Anna: **(¿Por qué me siento tan sola? ¿Por qué tengo este estúpido orgullo? ¿Por qué no solo lo disculpo?)

**Anna: ***recogiendo sus cosas* (Este mes ha sido ciertamente muy difícil) *cerrar mochila* (No lo puedo negar, extraño a Yoh, aunque no estuvo conmigo)

**Anna: **(Solo le haré sufrir una semana más) *agarrar mochila y caminar* (Aunque no solo sufre él ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto ese tarado?)

**Anna: ***se para* ¿Y-Yoh?

**Yoh: ***apoyado en la pared**se para* Hola Anna te esperaba

**Anna: ***silencio*

**Yoh: **Acompáñame, Anna

Sin objeción Anna lo acompaña hacia la terraza, ¿Qué quería Yoh?

**Yoh: **Anna… *La abraza fuertemente, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca* No quiero que te alejes de mí, Permanece a mi lado siempre…

**Anna: **Yoh…

Anna no quería pensar en nada, extrañaba a Yoh. Ellos siempre estaban tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. Pero ahora sentía que no había nadie más en el mundo

**Yoh: **No me rechaces, déjame estar un poco más de tiempo abrazándote (tu cuerpo tan…Cálido y tan… Delicado)

**Anna: ***roja* (¿Cómo te podría rechazar? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado una muestra de afecto desde aquel entonces?)

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh: **Gracias por recuperar mi oráculo virtual, Anna. Déjame agradecértelo de alguna forma

_**FIN FLASHBACK. Referencia al beso del manga**_

**Anna: **¿Por qué me abrazas, Yoh?

**Yoh: **Me tomo tiempo, te envolví en mis dudas, Perdóname.

**Anna: **(Eso quiere decir que…)

**Yoh: **Te amo Anna *rojo*


	10. La gran Batalla

**Las canciones son: "Requiem for a dream" y "The way we were"**

**Links: - watch?v=JJHvYU_y6xQ **

**- watch?v=GNEcQS4tXgQ**

**Allí avisa cuando empieza la música**

¿Eran esas las palabras que Anna siempre quiso oír? ¿Yoh se las estaba diciendo? No, no era momento para dejar su orgullo en la basura. Tenía que actuar, Anna no era la chica débil que se dejaría influenciar por unas palabritas.

**Anna: **O sea, cuando me pierdes ¿Me lo dices? *saliéndose del abrazo*

**Yoh: **Anna…

**Anna: **Es la primera vez que me dices algo así

**Yoh: ***cabizbajo* No aclaraba mis sentimientos

**Anna: **¿Cómo se yo que no me volverás a fallar?

**Yoh: **Si eso pasa, eres libre de dejarme y olvidarte de mí

**Anna: **¿Tú te pensabas que diciéndome eso, volvería contigo?

**Yoh: **Anna perdóname, no quiero que pienses así

**Anna: **¿Cómo debo pensar?

Yoh no aguardó más y le robó a Anna un beso, un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez, sin dejar de besarse se sentaron en el piso apoyados en la pared. Pararon para respirar, Anna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh

**Anna: **¿Me quieres confundir Yoh?

**Yoh: **Anna regresa a mi lado, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo

**Anna: **Pruébamelo

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Yoh atónito. "Pruébamelo" ¿Estaba bromeando? No, Anna no era de bromas.

**Anna: **Yoh, ya no estoy segura inclusive si te amo, ese día sé que murió algo

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era la última noche que Anna dormiría con Yoh

**Anna: **¿Yoh, puedo dormir contigo?

**Yoh: **Sí, Anna

**Anna: ***observaba a Yoh mirando el techo, olvidándose por completo de la existencia de ella* (¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? ¿Dónde está el Yoh que me salvó del demonio? ¿Dónde está el Yoh del que me enamoré? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? Está en frente mío, pero no es él) *suavemente Anna dejo salir lágrimas y poco a poco se volvieron en sollozos y un gran lloriqueo)

**Yoh: **¿Anna? *sorprendido*

**Anna: ***llorando*¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te parezco atractiva, Yoh?

**Yoh: ***se sienta dándole la espalda* No Anna, discúlpame

**Anna:** ¿Por lo menos te gusto?

**Yoh: ***sorprendido la mira bien* como hermana

**Anna: ***Empezó a golpearle la espalda pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño* Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara?

**Yoh: **Tu sola lo hiciste, Anna

**Anna: **Vuelve a ser el mismo, te lo pido

**Yoh: **Anna, me estás cansando. Déjame solo

**Anna: ***se levanta, y cuando estaba a punto de irse se voltea y le grita* ¡Eres un imbécil!

Al llegar a su cuarto, Anna tira un portazo y se deja caer apoyada en esta, llorando como una niña caprichosa y desentendida, sin darse cuenta que atrás de la puerta estaba Yoh que había intentado detenerla pero al sentirla llorar como nunca, apretó sus labios y se fue, tomando el orgullo como excusa.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh: ***sabe a lo que se refiere* Anna…

**Anna: **Ayer tu hermano me besó

Anna sale de la terraza y se para en la puerta dejando a un Yoh boquiabierto.

**Anna: **Y no estuviste ahí, conmigo

Cuando Anna salió quiso llorar, pero no. Era demasiado para ella llorar tanto, nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué ahora?

**Anna: **Tal vez si deba volver como buena prometida…

Mientras tanto Yoh que estaba parado en shock en la terraza

**Yoh: **(Que Hao… Besó a… ¿mi Anna?)

**Amidamaru: ***escuchaba todo en silencio* (Tengo un mal presentimiento…)

**Yoh: **(¿Y si la ha besado antes? ¿Si ella le correspondió el beso? ¿Si la forzó a hacer algo más?)

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh… ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Yoh: **¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ HAO! *se va corriendo a la salida de la terraza*

**Amidamaru: **¡Amo Yoh espéreme! TT-TT

Como era ya casi hora de salida, Anna decidió irse a la casa. Eso ya era mucho más de lo que podía soportar: El beso de Hao, la confesión de Yoh. Por algún motivo, no se sentía la misma Anna de siempre y empezó a comparar mentalmente los besos de ambos gemelos.

**Anna: **(¿Cómo pude haberme besado con ambos gemelos? De verdad que soy idiota) *Lo dice mientras sube al coche y la deja en casa* Gracias al cielo no vino Hao conmigo.

Mientras tanto en el instituto

**Yoh: ***súper furioso entra corriendo al salón y le mete un buen golpe a Hao en el rostro* ¡HAOOOOO!

**Hao: **Vaya, Vaya… *sobándose el rostro* Pareces furioso ¿Ha pasado algo "hermanito"?

**Yoh: **No me vengas con sarcasmos, maldito aprovechado

**Len: ***Separándolos* Chicos si quieren pelear, lárguense a otro lado. Aquí llenan de pánico a los demás.

**Bason: **Que listo es señorito

**Chocolove: **Les diré un chiste pa' que se calmen

**Hao: **Ahora no, chango bananero

**Chocolove: **¿Saben por qué no se puede discutir con un Dj?

**Yoh: **¿Por qué?

**Chocolove: **Porque a cada rato está cambiando de tema

**Len: **¿Qué les parece si primero lo matan a él y luego siguen?

**Yoh y Hao:** *Alzan los hombros al mismo tiempo* De acuerdo *golpear despiadadamente a Chocolove*

**Manta: **-.-' chicos…

**Lyserg: ***A Manta*Ojalá no se vayan a pelear, Hao es muy poderoso

**Manta: **¿Qué habrá pasado para que Yoh esté tan furioso?

**Horo Horo: ***Entrando junto a Pillika* Hola chicos ^^

**Hao: **JA, llegas tarde, justo nos íbamos *sonriendo de manera provocativa*

**Horo Horo: **.-.?

**Yoh: ***súper serio* Tenemos asuntos pendientes…

**Len: **¿Dónde es que van a pelear?

**Horo Horo: ***susurrar a un Chocolove medio muerto* ¿Me perdí algo?

**Chocolove: **Mucho TT_TT

**Manta: **¿Por qué se tienen que pelear?

**Yoh: **No es asunto tuyo, Manta

**Manta: **Yoh…

**Hao:** Ya vámonos, acabaré contigo de una buena vez, así Anna pensará en mí siempre JAJAJAJA

**Yoh: **Anna me ama, acéptalo

**Horo Horo: **Hey ustedes, no se olviden que a Len y a mí nos gusta Anna *Len rojo*

**Yoh y Hao: **¡Cállate!

**Len:** No querrás que nos maten también, ¿o sí? -.-' No los provoques

**Bason: **Que listo es, señorito

**Horo Horo: **¿Es qué nadie nos quiere? TT-TT

**Chocolove: **¿Esa nadie es tu novia? :D *intento de broma*

**Len: ***hincada a nariz* Cállate, molestas

**Horo Horo y Bason: **Bien Hecho, Señorito

Hao, Yoh, Horo, Len, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, incluso Pillika fueron a la pelea. Se decidieron por el parque donde Anna y Yoh salieron antes de que él se vaya a la aldea Apache

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Anna: **Deben llegar a la aldea de los Apaches en menos de tres meses, esa es la única información para pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo. Con esa información no cerraran nuestras dudas.

**Yoh: **Sí, tienes razón. Pero si en eso consisten las siguientes preliminares, solo nos queda aceptar eso.

**Anna: **Si llegas a perder, te verás en problemas. Espero que no se te olvide que tu misión es convertirte en Shaman King para darme tranquilidad y muchos lujos.

**Yoh: **Lo sé *Anna intenta calentar sus manos, por el frío que hace* *Yoh trae una soda caliente para ella* Ten… *se la da*

**Anna: ***Anna pone la soda en su mejilla para calentarse* Está caliente *Yoh sonríe*

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Hao: **¿Piensas en Anna, Yoh?

**Yoh: **Eso no te incumbe

**Hao: **De todas formas, ¿Qué hacen tus amigos aquí?

**Yoh: **Chicos…

**Lyserg: **Yoh, te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos

**Manta: **Es cierto Yoh. ¿Si te mata?

**Yoh: **Es "MI" pelea ¿Me comprenden?

**Pillika: **Yoh, ¿Anna está enterada de esto?

**Len: **Si van a pelear por ella ¿Lo mínimo es que se entere, no?

**Hao: **¿Por qué no le informas a Anna, Yoh? Así salvas tu vida

**Yoh: **Es un asunto tuyo y mío.

**Hao: **Ya capto porque tan enfadado. ¿Te lo contó?

_**Empieza la melodía "Requiem for a dream"**_

**Yoh: **¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla? ¡AMIDAMARU! *sacar espíritu*

**Lyserg: **(¿De qué habla Yoh?) *ojos blancos*

**Len: **(¿Es qué le hizo algo malo a Anna?) *ojos blancos*

**Hao: **Anna se casará conmigo algún día, así que es normal *Sacar espíritu de fuego*

**Horo Horo: **(¿La habrá violado?) *ojos blancos*

**Chocolove: **(Pobre Anna Banana TT-TT)

**Yoh: **¡Eso no te da el derecho de besarla! ¡Shinkuu Buddha Giri -cuchilla de buda-!

**Manta: ***Ojos blancos* (¡BESO A ANNA!) *ojos blancos*

**Pillika: **(OH DIOS, ANNA ME CONTARÁS LOS DETALLES) *ojos blancos*

**Horo Horo: **(Mis respetos TT-TT/ )

**Hao: **Inútil ataque *lo esquiva*

**Pillika: **Oh no, esto va en serio. Tengo que llamar a Anna *Agarra su celular*

**Len: **Detente, déjalos que arreglen sus problemas como hombres *para a Pillika*

**Pillika: **Pero si veo que la cosa se pone mala, llamo a Anna.

**Yoh: **Gran Gokôjin

**Hao: ***Lo esquiva fácilmente* No me has podido ganar ni con la energía espiritual de todos ¿Esperas ganarme ahora?

**Yoh: **Cállate y Pelea. Chou senji ketsu

**Hao: ***Logra darle hiriéndolo un poco* Uyy… me he descuidado, bueno la cosa va en serio.

Aquí empieza la música. Yoh y Hao empezaron a pelear de manera loca, Yoh estaba muy furioso y Hao riendo. De repente Hao aparece detrás de Yoh, agarra su cabeza con una mano y con la otra su brazo, Yoh serio y pensativo escuchaba las provocaciones de Hao.

**Hao: **¿Quieres que te cuente cómo besé a Anna? Yo le decía que quería una oportunidad

**Yoh: **¡CÁLLATE! *intenta golpearlo*

**Hao: ***se teletransporta en otro lado y continúa* Ella me decía "Entiende de una buena vez" entonces yo agarré y…

**Yoh: **¡MISERABLE, TE MATARE!

**Hao: **Le robé un beso apasionado, la agarre de los brazos fuertemente para evitar que se suelte. Bese sus dulces y suaves labios pidiendo amor. Anna es tan… Hermosa.

**Yoh: **¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA! *intenta golpearlo pero pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo* Porque le hiciste eso a mi Anna…

**Amidamaru: **Amo Yoh, no pierda el control

**Len: **¡YOH CONTROLATE!

**Pillika: **¡Voy a llamar a Anna!

**Hao: **Pero Anna se puso a llorar y dejo de forcejear conmigo. ¿Sabes qué pensaba? "¿Yoh dónde estás?"

**Yoh: **¡Espada fugaz de Amidamaru! Voy a terminar lo que empecé

Mientras tanto en casa

**Anna: ***se echa en su cama mirando el techo* (Debería reflexionar algunas cosas... Hao es tan romántico y apasionado, Yoh es tan dulce y tierno. ¿Por qué me confundo? Siempre tuve claro mis sentimientos hacia Yoh) *Suena el teléfono* ¿Quién pretende interrumpir mis pensamientos? *lo alza* ¿Aló? ¿Pillika eres tú? ¿Qué pasa por qué tan nerviosa? ¿QUÉ?

Anna cae al piso arrodillada, simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? El coche se había ido, no sabía el número ¿Cómo iba a llegar? ¿Si Yoh moría de nuevo? ¿Si llegaba y no podía detenerlos?

Ella se puso cualquier zapato y se fue corriendo hacia donde era la pelea, con las palabras de Pillika resonándole en la cabeza una y otra vez: "ANNA, YOH ESTÁ PELEANDO CON HAO, DETENLOS, SE VAN A MATAR". Ella solo estaba arrepentida por haberle dicho a Yoh que Hao la había besado. Olvido por completo que Yoh era celoso. Todo era culpa de ella.

Su cabeza dolía de manera insoportable, el corazón le latía rápido y sentía la clásica presión el pecho. "¿Cómo pude hacer esto?, soy una idiota". Recordó la escena en la ella cogía el cuerpo muerto de Yoh; recordó cuando la llamaban demonio y nadie se le acercaba; recordó los pensamientos impuros de la gente; el demonio que la atormentaba y destruía todo a su alrededor; la pérdida de Matamune; Cuando Yoh le dijo que no la quería. Empezando a recordar todo el sufrimiento.

**Anna: ***Corriendo* ¿¡Por qué existo!? ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR! No sin Yoh… No puedo *Llorar mucho* (Sé que la anterior vez acepte la despedida, pero no quiero, no quiero ver su cuerpo muerto en el piso. No, no dejaré a Yoh morir.

Anna llegó, lo que encontró: Hao cogiendo a Yoh del cuello de su camisa, que estaba todo malherido, casi agonizante

**Anna: **¡DETÉNGANSE!

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Anna. Hao sorprendido tanto como Yoh y los demás que solo miraban la escena asustados.

**Hao: **Anna, esto ya no te incumbe. Lo acabaré

**Anna: ***GRITANDO Y LLORANDO* ¡LO PROMETISTE!

**Hao: ***con los ojos blancos* Solo le haré entender quién manda en tu vida *a punto de dar el puño final*

**Anna: **¡PARA!

De repente salió un demonio, pero este era negro con los ojos rojos. Fue hacia Hao y de un manotazo tiro a los chicos alejándolos.

**Len: **¿¡ESO ES UN DEMONIO!?

**Anna: ***cae arrodillada al piso* No… No es posible… ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ VOLVIO?

Mikihisa llegó junto a Yohmei y Kino.

**Yoh: **¿Papá? ¿Abuelos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Kino: **No llegamos a tiempo

**Yohmei: **Ha renacido

**Mikihisa: ***Se golpea la cara* No pudimos evitarlo

**Hao: **¿¡USTEDES ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR POR QUÉ APARECIO UN DEMONIO DE LA NADA!?

**Pillika: ***corriendo a Anna* Anna cálmate… Por favor, respira. *Esta tenía una crisis nerviosa*

**Horo Horo: **¿Ahora qué hacemos?

**Chocolove: **Ese huachinango no se ve fácil de exterminar

**Lyserg: **Chicos, los demonios se matan solo con demonios

**Anna: ***Ella se volteó y escucho los pensamientos de todos*

Según la mente de todos= Horo Horo decía: Y pensar que me enamoré de esta loca. Lyserg decía: Que peligrosa vida debe llevar Yoh. Manta decía:No creí que Anna podría hacer eso. Pillika: Y yo creí que Anna solo daba cachetadas. Chocolove: Es muy peligrosa…

**Anna:** No… Por favor no me juzguen… No… no piensen así *lagrimear* (Soy un demonio…)

**Hao: **¡Malditos! ¿Qué piensan de Anna?

**Yoh: **¿Chicos?

**Lyserg: **Ella es peligrosa, Yoh

**Pillika: **Tal vez el haber cancelado el compromiso fue lo mejor.

**Yoh: **¡Anna no lo hace porque quiera!

**Kino: **Ella recordó las cosas que la atormentan, no pensé que regresaría el demonio…

**Yoh: **Kino…

**Hao: **Matamune se sacrificó por ella…

**Yoh: **¿Hao?

**Mikihisa: **Ni con todos nuestros espíritus, incluido el de Hao. Podemos con él.

**Kino: **Tenemos que calmar a Anna, está en shock

Todos corrieron hacía Anna, que tenía la vista perdida. La ayudan a pararse para hacerla reaccionar. El demonio mientras tanto estaba golpeando todo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo se llegó a esto?

**Yoh: **Anna… Escúchame. Todo va a estar bien. Solo necesitas tranquilizarte.

**Hao: **Anna… Vamos, si no paras al demonio no podremos casarnos

Todos miraron enojados a Hao.

**Hao: **¿Qué?

**Pillika: **¿Yoh eres tonto? – Empieza la musiquita 2-

**Yoh: **¿Por qué? *Ella lo empujo hasta estar al frente de Anna*

**Hao: **¡Aléjate de ella! *Todos agarraron sus brazos, piernas, cabeza, para evitar que lo dejé*

_**Los recuerdos iluminan el fondo de mi mente.**__**  
**__**La llovizna empaña los recuerdos**__**  
**__**De cómo éramos.**_

**Kino: **Es por el bien de Anna

**Hao: **Annaaaaa Noooo TT-TT

**Yoh: ***En el piso está la pañoleta de Anna, él la recoge y suavemente la pone detrás de su cabeza –como para ponérsela- y la besa esperando que reaccione**Anna corresponde el beso cerrando los ojos. El demonio desapareció por el cálido y dulce beso de Yoh*

Yoh para el beso para mirarla de frente a los ojos y sentir su perfume suavemente. Anna estaba sonrojada mirándolo hipnotizada.

_**Fotografías esparcidas de las sonrisas que dejamos atrás,  
Sonrisas que nos dimos uno al otro  
Por cómo éramos**_

Todos miraban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a ellos tan afectuosos. Hao molesto.

**Yoh: **Anna, te amo *continuo besándola como si no quisiera perderla nunca, incluso olvido por completo sus heridas graves*

**Anna: **(Yoh…)

**Yoh: **(No quiero que nadie arruine este momento)

_**¿Será que era todo tan sencillo entonces,  
O el tiempo ha vuelto a escribir cada línea? Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo,  
¿Dime? ¿Lo haríamos? ¿Podríamos?**_

**Hao: **¡HEY DEJEN DE BESARSE, PAR DE CALENTONES! ¡SUÉLTENME!

Yoh paro para darle otro beso, podría darle inclusive mil. Pero Anna lo detuvo y le hizo un rostro de "ya es suficiente". Él triste pero satisfecho la soltó, dejando la pañoleta en su mano.

**Kino: **Hace años que no veo muestras de amor así *mirando enojada a Yohmei*

**Yohmei: ***tragar saliva*

**Len: **Veo que nunca tuve oportunidad

**Horo Horo: **Ni yo TT-TT

_**Los recuerdos deberían ser bonitos pero,  
Lo que era demasiado doloroso recordar  
Decidimos simplemente olvidarlo.  
Por lo tanto, las risas son**_

_**Lo que recordaremos  
Cada vez que recordemos  
Tal como éramos,  
Tal como éramos.**_

Hao se soltó por fin y los miro enojado. Después se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir…

**Anna: **Hao…*intentando detenerlo*

Pero Yoh agarra de la espalda para evitar que lo siga

**Anna: **(Me siento culpable…)

**Kino: **Si es así, no hay más remedio

**Todos: **¿Ah?

**Kino: **Vivirás con los dos.

**Anna, Yoh y Hao (que se estaba yendo): **¿¡QUÉ!?

**Kino: **No puedes estar confundida, Anna

**Hao: **¿Anna?

**Yoh: **No está confundida, ella me ama *cara de niño caprichoso*


	11. Viviremos juntos

**Hao: **¿Cómo que confundida? ¡Si se besaron en mis narices!

**Yohmei: **Si así quiere tu abuela, así será

**Mikihisa: **¿Kino, no crees que lo complicas más?

**Yoh: **Abuela. Anna es MI prometida. Ella ME ama

**Kino: **Acabo de sentir dudas en ella.

Yoh recordó las palabras de Anna ese mismo día: "Ya no sé si te amo". Yoh estuvo con los ojos blancos meditando. No, no podía perder a su Annita, nunca lo aceptaría.

**Hao: **¡No puedes estar pasándola de casa en casa así por así!

**Yoh: **¡Es cierto abuela, me rehúso a vivir con Hao!

**Kino: **Si es así, Anna no se quedará con ninguno de los dos

**Yoh y Hao: **¡Pero abuelaaaaaaa~!

**Kino: **Sin peros.

**Anna: **¿Acaso no vale en nada mi opinión?

**Yohmei: **Deberíamos hablar de esto en privado

**Kino: **Es cierto, estos niños mirones nos ven como parte de una telenovela muy buena

Anna volteó a ver a todos, estaba roja. No podía evitarlo, habían visto una fase de ella que nunca pensó que ellos verían.

**Len: ***Brazos cruzados* Chicos vámonos, es cosa de los Asakura.

**Horo Horo: **¡Pero está interesante! TT-TT

**Pillika: **Yo quiero una historia de amor así TT-TT

**Chocolove: **Yo quiero besar a alguien así TT-TT *Anna y Yoh súper rojos*

**Lyserg: **Me siento solo TT-TT

**Manta: **Soy feo y enano TT-TT

Tras el comentario de Manta, todos lo consolaron con suaves palmaditas en su espalda

**Pillika: **Pero a menos tienes dinero… ^^' Jejeje

**Manta: **TT-TT

**Len: **Bien, bien. Vámonos chicos, acá estorbamos

Todos siguieron a Len dejando a los Asakura solos

**Mikihisa: **¿Les parece si vamos a un restaurante?

**Hao: **No, este asunto será discutido en mi casa

Estando en la casa de Hao, el silencio dominó.

Hasta que Troll Kino intervino.

**Kino: **¿Anna te besaste con los dos?

**Yoh Y Hao: ***súper rojos poniéndose delante de Anna* ¡Abuelaaaaaaaa~!

**Kino: **Le pregunto a ella *bastonazo a los dos* Mocosos entrometidos.

**Anna: **Sí, Kino

**Kino: **¿Yo te críe para tomar esas actitudes?

**Anna: **No señora Kino

**Hao: **No, Anna no me beso. ¡YO LE ROBÉ UN BESO! Por lo tanto castígame a mí, no te desquites con ella.

**Kino: ***cara de costado* ¿Desquitar? La iba a felicitar

**Yoh: **¿¡Abuela!? *Anna sorprendida*

**Kino: **Salió rompecorazones, como la abuela

**Yohmei: **O rompe-billeteras

**Kino: **¿Qué dijiste Yohmei?

**Yohmei: **Nada, nada ^^'

**Kino: **Chicos, van a vivir los cuatro en una casa nueva (Venderemos las otras, acá no se pierde dinero)

**Yoh: **¿Los cuatro?

**Mikihisa: **¡Tamao entra!

**Tamao: **Tiempo sin verlos… Buenas tardes Don Hao, Don Yoh y Doña Anna

**Anna: **Ha pasado un tiempo… Tamao

**Yoh: **Hola Tamao ^^

**Hao: **Ah… Bienvenida

**Kino: **Nosotros solo estaremos con ustedes un tiempito (unos días)

**Hao: **¿Y por qué Tamao también? *Anna le tira un golpe en la cabeza*

**Tamao: **Es que me dijeron que tal vez…

**Kino: **Cabe la posibilidad que Tamao se case con uno de ustedes dos…

**Anna: ***ojos blancos* (¿…Tamao…?)

**Yoh: ***ojos blancos* *sonrisa* Buena suerte con Tamao *codazos a Hao* *sonrisa* jijiji

**Hao: ***golpe en la cabeza* Serás idiota… ¡Tú te casarás con ella!

**Tamao: **(¿No soy agradable?)

**Anna: **No es eso, Tamao. Eres como una más de la familia, muy linda también *sonrisa*

**Hao: **(¡¿Esas cosas no las dice Yoh?!)

**Yoh: **(¡¿Esa es mi Anna?!) ^^ No te preocupes Tamao, serás una excelente esposa…

**Tamao: ***roja* Doña Anna… Don Yoh…

**Hao: **Y no disgustas a nadie… ._.'

**Tamao: **Don Hao…

**Kino: **Entonces está decidido, hagamos de esto una competencia… Jejeje

**Hao: **¿Competencia?

**Kino: **Un… Se vale todo…

**Anna: ***golpear la mesa* ¡Kino!

**Kino: **Oh vamos Anna, con esa cara ¿Por qué no? A tu edad todos me amaban.

**Yohmei: **A esa edad ^^'

**Kino: ***mirada asesina* ¿Dijiste algo, Yohmei?

**Yohmei: **Nada, nada ^^'

**Kino: **Aparte no te hagas la loca, vi que esos otros muchachos te miraban con deseo *Anna rojísima*

**Hao: **¡¿Abuela Qué cosas dices?!

**Yoh: **._./ Me opongo al se vale todo

**Kino: **Bueno Hao ¿Cuándo quieres la boda con Anna?

**Yoh: **._. La oposición se ha anulado

**Kino: **Bien dicho

**Anna: **¿Y cómo quedo yo en esto? Si el instituto se entera…

**Kino: **No lo harán… Es más quiero que nadie diga que son prometidos ni nada

**Yoh: **¿Por qué?

**Kino: **(Porque quiero ver a chicos coqueteando a Anna y a ustedes celosos jejeje) Porque se ve raro que anden de prometidos a temprana edad.

**Anna: **Aun me opongo

**Yohmei: **No contradigas a tu abuela ^^'

**Kino: **¿Me estás desafiando, Anna?

**Mikihisa: **Retráctate, por tu bien ^^'

**Anna: **Sí, no quiero ser parte de tu entretenimiento

**Yoh: **Anna no creo que debas… ^^'

**Kino: **Entonces acepto tu desafío

**Hao: **Ya es muy tarde o.O'

**Kino: **¡Let's Limbo! *Se quita su ropa quedando en bikini hawaiano y falda tropical*

**Yohmei: ***sacudir a Anna* ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No me gusta ver a Kino en ropa de baño! TT-TT

**Mikihisa: **¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? TT-TT

**Yoh: ***caído en el piso agonizando* …Mis ojos… TT-TT

**Hao: **Nunca volveré a ser el mismo… TT-TT

**Anna: **o.O

**Kino: **¿Te retractas?

**Anna: **Si eso hace que te pongas tu ropa de nuevo, sí

**Kino: **No, termina lo que empezaste

**Hao: **¿Anna en conjunto hawaiano? *ojos de corazoncito*

**Yoh: **¿Veremos a Anna en bikini? *ojos de corazoncito*

Kino le da un bastonazo a Hao y Anna le da un golpe en la mandíbula a Yoh

**Kino: **Controlen sus hormonas, enfermos

**Anna: **No soy buena en el limbo

**Kino: **Era una broma, mis caderas no soportan tanto *todos caen de espalda*

**Anna: **Kinooooo~ ^_^'

Ya en calma; Mikihisa, Yoh, Hao, Tamao y Yohmei deciden ver que casa comprar para que vivan

**Kino: **Conseguiste flechar a mis dos nietos

**Anna: ***cambiar de tema* Se me hace raro que hayas perdonado tan rápido a Hao

**Kino: **Leí su corazón, ya no tiene malos deseos.

**Anna: **¿Qué pasará con las sirvientes de Hao? Se pondrán furiosas…

**Kino: **Él tiene que controlarlas

**Anna: **Marion me odia a muerte, Opacho aceptará todo lo que Hao decida…

**Kino: **Ya verás, ahora preocúpate por ese demonio que creaste. Pueden salir similares

**Anna: **¿Cómo es que sabías que saldría?

**Kino: **Era obvio, mucha crisis para una chica como tú

**Anna: **Kino sabes que mis sentimientos hacia Yoh son concretos

**Kino: **Pero tú quieres a Hao…

**Anna: **Pero no lo amo…

**Kino: **Pero él a ti sí

**Anna: **Kino…

**Kino: **Vamos a ver qué hacen…

Anna y Kino entran a la habitación: Los chicos peleando, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellas.

**Yoh: **¡Yo quiero un gran televisor!

**Hao: **¡Yo quiero un gran sofá para besarme allí con Anna!

**Yoh: **¡Pues yo quiero una gran piscina para besarme allí con Anna!

**Hao: **¡Pues yo quiero un gran jacuzzi solo para los dos!

**Yoh: **¡Pues yo quiero que su habitación este junto a la mía!

**Hao: **¡Entonces yo quiero una cama matrimonial para…! *interrumpido*

**Anna: **¡CÁLLENSE! *roja completamente* ¡¿Qué cosas dicen, cerdos?!

**Kino: **Que nietos más atrevidos…

**Yohmei: **Son tus nietos

**Kino: **Más se parecen a ti cuando venías a nuestra cama y empezabas con locura a besar… *interrumpidos*

**Mikihisa: **._.' Silencio… No más detalles

**Anna: ***aun roja* Estoy agotada, voy a mi alcoba. Ven Tamao, alisto tu cama

**Tamao: **Sí, Doña Anna

**Anna: **Y ustedes dos *mirando fijamente a Yoh y a Hao* Si intentan hacer algo… *mirada asesina* LOS MATARÉ LENTAMENTE

**Yoh y Hao: **Sí Anna… *decaídos*

Al ver salía a Anna, Yoh recordó la noche que durmieron juntos, antes de que él se vaya a la aldea apache

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Anna: **¿Esta noche, Puedo dormir contigo?

**Yoh: **sí… *Anna se echa al costado de Yoh y se abriga con la manta*

**Anna: **Yoh, te has vuelto muy fuerte

**Yoh: **Es gracias a ti, Anna

**Anna: **Te voy a extrañar, no nos separamos tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos

**Yoh: **Que linda, muchas gracias

**Anna: **Yoh, hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti ¿sabes?

**Yoh: **…

**Anna: **No lo tomes como una confesión, siempre lo he aceptado

**Yoh: **Entonces tú también

**Anna: **¿Yoh?

**Yoh: **Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Anna

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh: **(Éramos tan felices…)

**Kino: **Váyanse ustedes también a dormir. Mañana alistaremos su nueva casa

**Hao: **¿Ya la compraron?

**Yohmei: **Sí, tiene todo: Piscina, jacuzzi, sofá, televisor, habitaciones juntas, etc.

**Yoh: **Pensaste en todo… -.-' No sé si alegrarme o molestarme

**Hao: **¿Y la cama matrimonial? ^^

**Yoh: **Tú estás loco, como si te fuera a permitir acercarte a mi Annita

**Hao: **¿Y acaso necesito tu permiso? Es un se vale todo

**Yoh: **¿Qué pretendes?

**Yohmei: **He… He calma. Aunque lo intentara, Anna lo mandará a China de una patada

**Kino: **Ya lárguense a dormir, par de pervertidos.

Mientras tanto Anna estaba con Tamao en la alcoba, Tamao se percata que ella no podía dormir

**Tamao: **Señorita Anna ¿No puede dormir? *sonrisa agradable* (No me sorprende… Ha sido un día complicado)

**Anna: **Estaba meditando, no entiendo porque Kino hace todo esto. Debería estar más preocupada por los demonios.

**Tamao: **No se extrañe señorita Anna, Kino es así (A mí siempre me hace estas cosas -.-')

**Anna: **¿Tú como tomas esta decisión, Tamao?

**Tamao: ***roja levemente* Pues si Kino lo manda, no puedo negarme

**Anna: **Te está usando para su tonto juego y ¿estás de acuerdo?

**Tamao: **Kino me ha criado, le debo mucho

**Anna: **¿Hasta aceptar con quien vas a pasar toda tu vida?

**Tamao: **Pues…

**Anna: **Lo aceptas porque te gusta Yoh ¿no?

**Tamao: **Doña Anna…

**Anna: **Dejemos esta conversación para mañana *se acuesta*

**Tamao: **Sí *se acuesta también*

Raramente o provocativamente Kino hizo que Yoh y Hao durmieran juntos

**Yoh:** *molesto* Anna y yo nacimos para estar juntos…

**Hao: **Por si no recuerdas, yo nací antes que tú

**Yoh: **¡Fueron diez minutos antes!

**Hao: **Sigue contando, yo soy el mayor

**Yoh: **¿Por qué entre todas a Anna?

**Hao: **Es hermosa, sensual, inteligente, con carácter, …

**Yoh: **-.-' Ya no sigas

**Hao: **Te apuesto a que yo soy mejor que tú besando

**Yoh: **¿Es un desafío?

**Hao: **Lo veremos mañana, sabes que siempre yo digo que Anna será la esposa del Shaman King (que por cierto iba a ser yo)

**Yoh: **Ella decía lo mismo…

Al día siguiente Anna se levanta y todos se sientan a la mesa a desayunar

Anna tomaba su té, entonces Hao y Yoh se miran y luego…

**Hao: **Anna una pregunta… *ella seguía tomando su té sin prestarle atención*

**Yoh: **¿Quién de los dos besa mejor? *PPPPPPPFFFFF Anna botó todo su té por la boca*

**Anna: ***rojita* ¡NO VOY A RESPONDER ESO!

**Hao: **Anda… Es cierto que soy yo ^^

**Kino: **JAJAJA

**Yoh: **Hao, sigue soñando

**Yohmei: **¡Chibolos, relájense!

**Kino: **Anna contesta lo que te han preguntado

**Anna: **¡¿Abuela?!

Los chicos se miraban nerviosos

**Anna: **No voy a responder…

**Kino: **Tamao besa a los dos y diles tú

**Tamao: **¿¡Señora KINO!? *roja* *Lanzada suplicante a Anna*

**Anna: **Está bien, no sacrifiques a Tamao. Daré una respuesta incompleta. ¿Con eso te contentas?

**Kino: **Ya

**Anna: **Está bien… ¡Miren llegó Manta!

**Todos: **¿Dónde? *Anna se va corriendo*

Yoh y Hao van tras de ella XD

**Hao: ***la agarra de un brazo* No huyas Anna…

**Yoh: **Vamos Annita, tranquila… *la agarra del otro*

**Anna: **¡Suéltenme idiotas!

**Kino: **¿Intentabas huir?

**Anna: **no, quería dar mi maratón. ¡Es obvio!

**Kino:** …

**Anna: **Está bien *poniendo un periódico en su cara* Hao es muy apasionado y romántico, Yoh en cambio es muy dulce y tierno. Fin

**Kino: **Pero complementa…

**Anna: **Solo diré eso, me voy a mi cuarto *pelos en punta* *se va*

**Hao: **Entonces yo beso mejor…

**Yoh: **Para un corazón frío lo mejor es algo dulce y tierno

**Hao: **¿Me insinúas que no soy así?

**Mikihisa: **-.-' Ya vámonos a nuestra otra casa…

Y allí estaba Anna, con un Asakura en cada lado ¿Por qué le pasa esto a ella?

**Anna: **Hao, ¿Qué dijeron tus sirvientas sobre todo esto?

**Hao: **¿? Ah… Marion te quiere muerta y Opacho es Opacho

**Anna: **Buena respuesta… (Que estarán pensando… Me da miedo leer sus mentes ¿Por qué me hacen esto? NO SOY UN OBJETO BESADOR, DIABLOS)

**Yoh: **(No permitiré que Hao toque a mi Annita)

**Hao: **(Esto es guerra, hermanito jejeje)


	12. Viviendo con los Asakura

Todos entraron en la casa. Pero a la velocidad de la luz Anna busco su habitación (obviamente la mejor adaptada, más libre y más espaciosa, con su propio baño [no quería cruzarse con nadie], etc).

Pero cuando entraron vieron que la casa estaba diseñada como si hubieran preparado todo.

**Kino: **No hay apuro, Anna. Ya decidimos habitaciones y todo.

**Anna: **¿Qué han alistado?

**Yohmei: **Les presentaremos la casa, ustedes se han acostumbrado a cosas antiguas y clásicas. Esta casa es más moderna.

**Hao: **El tener piscina lo demuestra.

**Kino: **Bien les mostraré el primer piso: Aquí la piscina con todas sus comodidades, la cocina amplia para Tamao, el comedor, el salón familiar y el cuarto de visitas.

**Yoh: **El cuarto de visita tiene un diseño muy al estilo de los abuelos ¿no? ¬¬

**Hao: **Lo tenía todo preparado ¬¬

**Kino: **¿Dijeron algo?

**Yoh y Hao: **Nada abuela ^^

**Yohmei: **Aquí el segundo piso…

**Mikihisa: **Habitaciones juntas, no se alarmen fueron pintadas, organizadas y decididas para cada uno.

**Anna: **¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**Mikihisa: **Este es el cuarto de Tamao, rosado con corazones -_-

**Todos: **o.O

**Tamao: ***ojos corazoncitos* Lo amoooo *p*

**Yohmei: **A su costado el cuarto de Hao *eran los muebles negros y las paredes en rojo y naranja, tipo fuego*

**Hao: **Anna, esta vez sí me enamoré *p*

**Anna: **¬¬

**Yoh: **¡A Anna le importa poco tus sentimientos!

**Anna: **o.O

**Kino: **A su costado, el cuarto de Anna. Fresa estampado con posters de Ayawa Ringo

**Anna: **TT-TT ME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR LA CASA

**Mikihisa: **Y por último: el cuarto de Yoh *abre la puerta, todos emocionados y -_-*

Era un cuarto tipo gimnasio, lleno de máquinas

**Hao: **JAJAJA

**Yoh: **TT-TT (ME HARÁN ENTRENAR AUNQUE TERMINÓ EL SHAMAN KING)

**Anna: **(*_* Yoh entrenará hasta la muerte)

**Tamao: **Disculpe señora Kino, ¿No es muy… simple?

**Kino: **No seas malo, ese es el gimnasio, el cuarto de Yoh está al lado del de Anna como el de Hao.

**Hao: **¬¬

**Yoh: ***_*

**Anna: **-_-

**Tamao: **°/°

**Yohmei: **El cuarto de Yoh, es naranja con rayas marrones tipo tigre…

**Anna: **Se parece…

**Hao: **Me recuerda…

**Yoh: **Matamune *pelo tapando cara*

**Kino: **Cada cuarto tiene su baño, con jacuzzi incluido

**Todos: ***_*

**Anna: **Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué tanto gasto?

**Yoh y Hao: **Annaaaaa~

**Kino: **¿No te gusta? *todos voltean a ver a Kino*

**Anna: **Me gusta, lo acepto. Aunque debe haber un motivo para esto. ¿No? *voltean a ver a Anna*

**Yohmei: ***sudando* ¿Por-Por-Por qué piensas eso? *bastonazo de Kino*

**Kino: **¿Y eso importa?

**Yoh: **Anda Annita hermosa *cara tierna* *Anna rosada*

**Hao: **Anda Annita, mi amor *Anna fucsia*

**Yoh: **¡Vamos Annita querida~! *Anna fresa*

**Hao: **¡Di que sí, Annita belleza~! *Anna roja*

**Yoh: **Puedes aceptarlo Annita amor de mi vida~ *Anna arcoíris*

**Anna: **:O ¡PAREN *Cachetada tipo 3 chiflados*! No tienen el derecho de llamarme así (Aparte ya me tienen de tantos colores, no pienso soportar uno más)

Yoh agarra de la cintura a Anna y le da un beso en la mejilla dejando a unos sorprendidos abuelos, Hao, Tamao y la misma Anna

**Yoh: **Anna mi bellísima prometida *rojo*

**Hao: **:O ¡A TI, ¿QUIÉN TE DA EL DERECHO DE BESAR A MI FUTURA ESPOSA?!

**Anna: **ME-ME-ME..¡ME VOY A MI CUARTO! *roja* *volar a la velocidad de la luz*

**Yoh: **(Diablos dejé a mis hormonas ganar)

**Hao: **¡Respóndeme!

**Yoh: **(Vale todo Hao, jejeje)

**Hao: ***leyó su mente* Bueno… Pronto me tocará a mí

**Yoh: **¡Tocas a mi Anna y te mato!

**Hao: **Que diminuto eres

**Yoh: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Kino: **¡cállense! *chicos rojitos*

Mientras tanto Anna

**Anna: **¿Desde cuándo Yoh es tan romántico? Casi me mata de un infarto… *se deja caer en el piso*

_**FLASHBACK MANGA**_

**Manta: **No puedo esperar a que empiece la batalla

**Anna: **¿Y se puede sabes por qué tardas tanto? ¡Te vas a perder la pelea!

**Yoh: **Entonces ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ponerme esto? *Anna roja*

**Anna: ***°/° es una carita por si acaso*

**Yoh: **Ya no es necesario, ya he terminado

**Anna: ***suspiro*

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

**Anna: **¡¿Por qué recordé eso ahora?! *roja* *se echa en la cama y mira el techo* ¿Lo habrá dicho de broma ese día? Lo tomé muy en serio -_- *suspiró como niña enamorada* Yoh…

Por otra parte, todos andaban en sus cuartos nuevos, arreglando sus cosas…

**Hao: **No pensé nunca que una mujer influenciara en mí… *suspiro* *sonríe* Pero esta mujer lo tiene todo: Belleza, inteligencia, sensualidad, poder…

**¿?: **¿Esa fracasada? *decía alguien desde la ventana*

**Hao: **¿Celosa Marion?

**Marion: **Señor Hao, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Hao: **Tal como me vez, perdidamente enamorado.

**Marion: **Ella es indigna, yo sin embargo lo he seguido desde siempre, señor Hao

**Hao: **Eres débil, Marion

**Marion: **Esa mujer solo trae problemas, ¡Ahora ustedes no se llevan bien!

**Hao: **Lo vale… Anna

**Marion: **Yo no lo entiendo, señor Hao (Debería acabar con ese estorbo)

**Hao: ***mirándola de reojo* Atrévete a hacerle algo a Anna, ni siquiera podrías hacer algo con ella.

**Marion: **Eso cree… *sonrisa dulce* Ya me voy… A nuestra casa…

**Hao: **A tu casa, Marion.

Marion desapareció dejando a Hao tranquilamente con sus pensamientos

Yoh también meditaba en su habitación…

**Yoh: **Me da ganas de abrazar tiernamente a Anna… *rojo* (Y besarla también claro ^^) jijiji… *mirar el techo*

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh: ***molesto* No es como si hablara o algo y aun no entiendo cómo es que supo de mí. ¿Quién es esa chica en verdad? *rojo se hunde en las aguas termales* Esa linda niña Anna

**Matamune: **Yoh-san nunca imaginé que se enamorara a primera vista

**Yoh: ***Mete su cara al agua a la velocidad de la luz* ¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Matamune! ¡Desde cuando Yo~!

**Matamune**: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es su prometida, tiene que haber algo de amor ahí

**Yoh: ***carita triste* Pero, ella quiere que me muera. ¿Acaso odia la idea del matrimonio o algo? ¿O, es que soy yo? TT-TT

**Matamune: **No tiene por qué preocuparse, además, se acaban de conocer

**Yoh: **Matamune…

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**Yoh: **(Tiene que haber algo de amor ahí… Jijiji ^^ muuucho muuuucho amor 3 3 3) Pero el tonto de Hao se metió :c Creo que voy a salir ._. estoy aburrido y quiero ver a Annita ^^

Por otro lado Anna estaba mirando el techo fresa de su cuarto, cuando sintió a alguien en la ventana

**Anna: **Vaya… Vaya… Que inesperada visita, Marion

**Marion: **Ha pasado un tiempo, Anna

**Anna: **Sé tus intenciones, ¿Qué quieres?

**Marion: **¿Quieres salir a caminar?

**Anna: **._. (No corro peligro con ella, qué más da)

Anna salió con Marion, no le daba la más mínima importancia lo que decía

**Marion: **¿Sabes que esta situación no te deja muy bien parada? ¿O no?

**Anna: **¿Qué quieres Marion?

**Marion: **Puedo destruirte socialmente

**Anna: **Por lo que escucho, algo quieres para no hacerlo. ¿Ni siquiera te importa la delicadeza que tuvimos contigo?

**Marion: **A mí solo me importa el señor Hao… Yo… lo dejaría con él pero solo si usted lo elige y lo hace feliz

**Anna: **¿Me dejarías con el hombre que amas?

**Marion: **Pero si se queda con él, se olvida por completo de Yoh y deje de ser tan regala…

**Anna: ***cachetada* No te confundas, yo amo a Yoh, me quedaré con él.

**Marion: **Me vengaré, Anna *se va*

**Anna: **Pero si amo a Yoh. ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

Al siguiente día fueron todos al instituto, no se esperaban lo que vendría…

Anna, Yoh y Hao fueron caminando hacia el instituto. En la puerta corre Pillika a dar el encuentro a Anna.

**Pillika: **¡Hola Anna! ¿No quieres ir un rato a mi casa? ¡Faltemos a clase! *agarrándola del brazo*

**Anna: **¿Pero por qué dices eso…

**Chica 1: **¿Esa es la perra Kyoyama?

**Chica 2: **¿La regalada?

**Hao: **(Algo anda mal…)

**Yoh: **(¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de Anna?)

**Len: **Por fin llegaron, chicos ha pasado algo malo…

**Chica 3: **Seguro debe acostarse con los dos

**Chica 1: **Es lo más seguro

**Pillika: ***rostro tapado por pelo* Anna… vayámonos de aquí

**Chica 2: **¿Es que se irá a pedir clientes por las calles?

Yoh y Hao se iban a acercar a darles su merecido a esas chicas. Pero, Anna se acercó directamente a la chica 2 y le metió una cachetada que la dejo en el piso, tras el asombro de todos.

**Len: **Justo de esto venía a hablarles…

**Pillika: ***agarrando el brazo de Anna* Anna no tiene caso…

**Anna: **¿Ustedes creen que a mí me afecta lo que digan?

**Chica 1: **¡Como eres una sinvergüenza en obvio que no!

**Yoh: ***se acerca a la escena con semblante serio* ¿Y por qué hablan cosas que le afectarían en voz alta?

**Hao: **Que diminutas son *sacando una llama de su mano*

**Chica 3: **¿Qué-qué-qué es eso? ¿Fuego?

**Chica 1: **¡Se está quemando!

**Anna: **Que escandalosas

**Chica 2: ***levantándose* ¿Qué has hecho para que te defiendan?

**Chica 3: **Segura se acostó con los dos

Cuando se dieron cuenta la gente ya estaba alrededor

**Pillika: **¡Anna es una chica decente!

**Manta: ***entrando por medio de la gente* ¡No digan cosas malas de ella!

**Chica 1: **¿Y quién de los dos hace mejor el amor?

**Anna: **¿Estás feliz Marion? ¿Esto querías?

**Marion: ***entrando por medio de la gente* Sí, me siento mejor

**Hao: ***serio* ¿Hiciste esto Marion?

**Marion: **Yo solo velo por su felicidad señor Hao

**Yoh: **¡¿Haciéndole el mal a otras personas?! *Yoh iba a objetar más cosas pero Anna puso su mano adelante deteniéndolo*

**Anna: **Déjala, no me afecta. *se va dejando a unos impactados compañeros*

Anna sube a su aula, todos mirándola de una manera cruel y despreciable. Aquí empieza la música.

**Anna: **(debo ser fuerte…) *sentándose en su mesa, todos sus amigos se acercan a sus sillas para empezar la clase*

_**Podría hacer  
cosas peores que  
ir con un  
chico o dos  
a pesar de que la gente cree que soy una cualquiera.  
Supongo que podría ser cierto  
aunque podría hacer cosas mucho peores.**_

**Anna: **(Yo siempre he sido la fuerte Anna, no puedo dejar mi reputación irse por una tontería como estas)

**Chico 1: **Que hermosa es Anna ¿no?

**Chico 2: **Parece que es una fácil

**Chico 1: **¿Crees que pueda intentarlo?

_**Podría coquetear con todos los chicos  
sonreírles y pestañearles,  
apretarme contra ellos al bailar  
dejarles creer que tienen una oportunidad  
y después negarme a llegar hasta el final.  
Eso es algo que nunca haría.**_

**Chico 1: **Bueno me acercaré… *va hacia Anna* Hola muñeca, quería saber…

**Yoh: **¿Se te ofrece algo? *poniéndose delante de Anna*

**Chico 1: **¿Quién eres tú?

**Yoh: **Soy su prometido ¿Algún problema?

**Chico 1:** No, no nada…

_**Podría quedarme en casa todas las noches  
esperando el chico perfecto  
darme duchas frías todos los días  
y desperdiciar mi vida por un sueño, que puede no convertirse en realidad**_

Anna quedó tan enternecida por lo que dijo Yoh que tenía ganas de llorar, aunque ella anhelaba esa protección no podía dejar perder su orgullo, dejarse vencer por las humillaciones de los demás, y menos llorar enfrente de él y dejar de ser la fuerte y valiente Anna Kyoyama

**Yoh: **Anna, ¿Estás bien?

_**Podría herir a alguien como yo  
por despecho o por celos  
No robo,  
no miento,  
pero siento  
y lloro,  
cosas que seguro que tú desconoces.  
Pero llorar delante de ti  
eso sería lo peor que podría hacer.**_

**Anna: ***se va* Gracias Yoh…

**Yoh: **Anna…

Llegando a casa había unos preocupados Yoh y Hao, Anna solo sale a lo que Yoh la sigue. Estaba lloviendo, no era bueno que Anna se adentrara a la lluvia. Canción dos

_**Tal vez no te he tratado  
Tan bien como debería  
Tal vez no te he amado  
Tanto como debería  
Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho  
Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo**_

**Anna: ***sollozos* No me sigas, quiero estar sola

**Yoh: **¿Por qué? *Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida* ¿Por qué te aíslas? ¿Por qué haces una muralla alrededor tuyo?

**Anna: **Soy fuerte Yoh, puedo protegerme sola

_**Siempre estuviste en mi mente  
Siempre estuviste en mi mente**_

**Yoh: **¿A sí? Yo soy tu prometido y quiero protegerte

**Anna: **Eso ya no es seguro

**Yoh: **Entonces déjame protegerte porque te amo

**Anna: **Yoh…

**Yoh: ***la abraza* Quiero estar a tu lado siempre: Apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, sonreír contigo, reír a tu lado…__

_**Tal vez nunca te abracé  
Todos esos momentos tan solitarios  
Y supongo que nunca te dije  
Que estaba feliz de que fueras mía  
Si te hice sentir así  
Siento mucho haber estado tan ciego**_

**Anna: **¿De qué sirve si para todos ya soy una regalada?

**Yoh: **Que importan los demás, mi mundo eres tú

**Anna: **Continúa… *sonrojada*

_**Siempre estuviste en mi mente  
Siempre estuviste en mi mente**_

Yoh sonríe, por más que Anna no lo dijese, ella amaba las muestras de cariño de Yoh

**Yoh: **Besarnos haciendo que el tiempo pare a nuestro alrededor, abrazarnos para sentir protección *Yoh se acerca y la abraza*, hacerlo algún día… cuando estemos preparados y tener muchos hijos que te llamen mami y sean igual de bellos que tú

**Anna: **(Amo sentir su calor…) Yoh…

**Yoh: **Aun no he terminado, jugar con nuestros niños y llevarlos a la escuela, despedirnos con un beso al irnos al trabajo, viajar juntos, dormir juntos, envejecer juntos y vivir en paz…

_**Dime, dime que tu dulce amor no ha muerto  
Dame, dame otra oportunidad  
Para mantenerte satisfecha, satisfecha**_

**Anna: **Piensas en los detalles también

**Yoh: **En una vida contigo no querría perderme nada…

Anna se aferró al pecho de Yoh, como si hubiera necesitado esa protección toda su vida, ambos tenían una cara apacible, sin imaginar que atrás miraba un muy impotente Hao.

Anna y Yoh regresaron a su casa, pero antes de entrar Anna le pregunto.

**Anna: **¿Tú crees Yoh que si lo intentamos de nuevo?

**Yoh: **¿Tendría éxito?

_**Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho  
Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo  
Siempre estuviste en mi mente  
Siempre estás en mi mente  
Siempre estás en mi mente**_

**Yoh: ***se acerca a Anna hasta quedar en frente* Yo falle demasiado Anna, por tonterías te perdí una vez… No quiero volver a hacerlo, eres lo más valioso que tengo.

**Anna: **Tú también *acercándose a él* sin ti no soy nada…

**Yoh: **No, el que es nada sin ti soy yo

**Anna: **¿Cómo lo haces?

**Yoh: **¿Qué cosa?

**Anna: **Mover mi mundo con unas palabras

_**Tal vez no te he tratado  
Tan bien como debería  
Tal vez no te he amado  
Tanto como debería**_

**Yoh: **Tú mueves mi mundo con una mirada, te amo Anna

**Anna: **Yoh

**Yoh: **Anna… ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad?

**Anna: **¿Me dejas pensarlo? (No es duda, es que quiero concluir algunas cosas)

**Yoh: **Esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, Anna

_**Tal vez nunca te abracé  
Todos esos momentos tan solitarios  
Y supongo que nunca te dije…**_

Ellos se adentraron a la casa, Anna y Yoh fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando Anna entró a su cuarto encontró a Hao… Por algún motivo ella se sentía culpable… ¿Qué le diría a Hao, ahora?


	13. Una confundida Anna Kyoyama

**Hao: **Bonita la escena, la de afuera *apoyado en la pared*

**Anna: **¿Algo que reclamar?

**Hao: **Sí, yo también quiero besos, abrazos, momentos tiernos… *se acerca peligrosamente*

**Anna: **¿Qué te crees que soy?

**Hao: **Una hermosa, sexy, inteligente, con carácter y genial Anna Kyoyama

**Anna: **Buen cumplido, pero no soy tan fácil

**Hao: **¿Sabes? Yo también te he defendido… Pero a mi manera… *se va*

Anna estaba cansada, ya era mucho para ella. Era vergonzoso y humillante que la gente pensara así de ella, pero peor era que Yoh lo supiera. Por si fuera poco le venía a decir que él la protegería, haciéndola sentir muy vulnerable, cosa que no era. Para continuar Hao le venía con una escena de celos y un "yo también quiero". Se sentía un objeto sexual, solo faltaba lo que venía después de los besos…

**Anna: ***roja al extremo* ¡Ni pensarlo! (¿Qué pasa conmigo? Soy una pervertida…)

**Tamao: **Señorita Anna…

**Anna: **¿Pasa algo Tamao? *suspiro* (Tengo que relajarme)

**Tamao: **Es lo que yo venía a preguntarle precisamente señorita Anna…

Y para finalizar hasta Tamao que era su amiga de años y una persona que ella quería que le vea como superior y admirable le estaba preguntando su estado emocional

**Anna: **Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Tamao: **Es que la conozco y la vi un poco preocupada…

¿Cómo reaccionaría Tamao con los comentarios de la gente?, ¿Pensaría igual que los demás?, ¿La harían quedar mal? No, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tamao podría ser ingenua pero nunca una mala persona, era dulce e inocente desde que la conoció. Pero ella se enterará de lo que dicen de Anna sin poder evitarlo, pues Tamao empezaría la escuela mañana…

**Anna: **La verdad no tanto… Hoy se esparció un rumor falso en el instituto

**Tamao: **…

**Anna: **Era de que me había acostado con los dos Asakura

**Tamao: ***rosada*

**Anna: **Me estresó un poco ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo que le gente importante para mí piense así, ¿Tú que piensas Tamao?

**Tamao: ***cara de niñita reclamadora* N-No-No señorita Anna ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Usted es una persona fuerte y digna, yo creo y siempre creeré eso.

**Anna: **Tamao…

**Tamao: **Yo mañana entraré al instituto, y por favor cuente conmigo, estaré a su lado

**Anna: ***rosada* *cara conmovida y avergonzada* (¡Es tan tiernaaaaaa!)

Ya en la mañana siguiente estaban todos alistándose para ir a la escuela, típicamente Yoh fue a ver como seguía Anna

**Yoh: **¿Estás segura de ir a la escuela?

**Anna: **Sí mamá *guardando sus últimas cosas en su maleta*

**Hao: **Anna es fuerte ¿Qué crees?

**Tamao: **¡La señorita Anna les demostrará a todos que ella es una persona digna!

**Yoh: **Jijiji Bien, vamos

Llegando al instituto todos estaban tranquilos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Chica 1: **Que mal entendido…

**Chica 2: **Me siento avergonzada

**Pillika: ***corriendo hacia Anna, misma Candy* ¡Annaaaaaa! *Al llegar* Ho-Hola chicos, *agarrar las manos de Anna* ¿A qué no sabes que sucedió?

**Anna: **(-_-' si no fuera porque eres mi amiga te habría mandado volando) …

**Pillika: **¡El rumor cambio para bien!

Anna solo atino a ver a Hao, sabía que era algo que este había hecho, al verlo él se sonrojo, miro a otro lado y se fue

**Yoh: **(¿Qué paso con Hao? .-. ¿No debería estar contento?) *abrazar a Anna* ¡Son buenas noticias Annita!

**Tamao: **Que bueno señorita Anna

**Pillika: **¡Ahora dicen que tu novio es Yoh y están comprometidos!

Ok, Pillika lo había logrado, a pesar de ser cierto Yoh y Anna estaban extremadamente rojos. Aunque era verdad, no pensaban verse como novios y menos en el instituto. Yoh se rio y volteo su rostro para evitar que lo vean mientras que Anna miro a otro lado esperando que Pillika acabe con lo que iba a decir. Pero por otro lado, Tamao puso un rostro triste, que de no ser que ellos estén atentos en lo que dice Pillika, se habrían dado cuenta.

**Pillika: **Y que como Hao es tu cuñado, vive con ustedes.

**Anna: **(Me imagino lo que habrá pasado Hao… Tal vez si he sido dura con él)

**Tamao: **(Yo… No puedo seguir así… Mintiéndome a mí misma)

**Yoh: **(Me pregunto cómo se solucionó todo .-.)

**Anna: ***escuchó lo que pensó Tamao* (Tamao…)

¿Qué hago? El pensamiento de Tamao, puede que ya no soporta más, ¿Ella le dirá a Yoh lo que siente?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Yoh?... Él me quiere pero… ¿Qué pasaría?

**Pillika: **¿No estás contenta Anna?

**Anna: **Sí…

**Yoh: **Yo me adelanto al aula…

Tamao alza la mano como queriendo detenerlo, Anna mira disimuladamente y sentía que le dolía ver a su amiga sufriendo, Pillika sin enterarse. Aunque Anna era una de las personas menos sensibles piensa en los que le importa y meterse con ellos era como meterse con ella misma. De esta misma forma se sentía con Tamao. La quería, habían crecido juntas. Pero también, era su rival.

Yoh, tan despistado como siempre, ni cuenta se había dado de los sentimientos de Tamao. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Qué cara pondría?, ¿Si le quitaba a su Yoh? No… Anna Kyoyama no pierde…

**Pillika: **Vámonos nosotras también ^^

Un sí al mismo tiempo y melancólico es lo que dijeron ambas

**Pillika: **(¿Por qué el ambiente tan callado? .-. *alzar hombros* ji… no importa)

Mientras tanto en el aula con Yoh y Hao

**Manta: **Que feos los rumores de ayer

**Lyserg: **Espero que no le hayan afectado a la señorita Anna

**Hao: **¡Pamplinas! Anna es muy fuerte

**Chocolove: **Ya está como un abuelito, cuenten un segundito (lo dice por el pamplinas XD)

**Yoh: **Pero Anna también tiene sentimientos ¿Lo sabías?

**Len: **(Interesante)

**Chocolove: **¿Por qué me ignoran? TT-TT

**Horo Horo: ***entrando* Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡Ay mamá me estoy mojando! Ah… Hola chicos…

**Todos: **Hola…

**Hao: **Anna tiene sentimientos pero lo que la caracteriza es su fuerte carácter y tenacidad.

**Yoh: **Pero le duelen las cosas que suceden, será fría a veces pero no es de piedra

**Manta: **Chicos…

**Hao: **Eres demasiado blando

**Yoh: **Y tú muy duro

**Chocolove: **Esto está que arde

**Hao: ***mirada asesina a Chocolove* Si no te callas, si va a arder

**Horo Horo: **Oye Oye, no vayas a quemar la escuela

**Yoh: **jijiji

**Len: **Una pregunta chicos, Espero no te moleste Yoh

**Yoh: **No te preocupes

**Len: **¿Qué paso con Tokageroh?

**Lyserg: **Si bien oí, se fue al cielo

**Yoh: **Se debió haber encontrado con Ryu TT-TT

**Manta: **jejeje…

**Yoh: **Chicos, ¿No quieren conocer nuestra nueva casa?

**Hao: **¡JA!

**Len: **Yo no tengo tiempo

**Yoh: **Vamos Len…

**Chocolove: **Le encontró excusa :D

**Horo Horo: **._. Este chango no sabe hacer bromas hasta ahora

**Lyserg: **Por mí no hay problema

**Len: **Ya que tanto insistes…

**Yoh: **(Yo no he insistido ._.') ^^ Genial entonces mañana

**Manta: **^^ ¿A qué hora vamos Yoh?

**Yoh: **6 p.m y se quedan a dormir

**Hao: **(-_- Este ya la cree su casa)

Más tarde estaban los cuatro en su casa: Anna seguía meditando sobre la acción de Hao, Yoh estaba escuchando Bob en su cuarto, Tamao estaba limpiando y Hao estaba dando vueltas a su habitación como loco.

**Hao: **¿En qué estará pensando Anna?

Hao lucía una yukata roja con flores de colores al final

**Hao: **¿Habrá pensado en lo de hoy día?

Estaba inquieto

**Hao: **Tengo que ver como ella sigue…

Hao sale por la ventana junto a su espíritu de fuego, entra al cuarto y allí estaba Anna, pero no en las condiciones que la esperaba…

**Anna: **¡Estúpido pervertido! ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cuarto? *tirándole almohadas*

**Hao: ***rojo* ¡ANNA, DISCULPA, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, PERDÓN, NO QUERÍA VERTE EN BATA! *esquivando los almohadazos*

**Anna: **¿NO SABES QUE HAY UNA PUERTA, ESTÚPIDO? *tirándole cosas (se acabaron las almohadas)*

**Hao: **¿POR QUÉ NO CIERRAS LA VENTANA? *le cae una almohada en la cara*

**Anna: **¿TENGO QUE HACERLO? ¡HACE CALOR! *gritándole*

**Hao: **Sí, el clima está tan ardiente como tú ahora mismo

**Anna: **No me busques porque me encontrarás

**Hao: **Eso suena provocador

**Anna: **Lárgate de mi cuarto, cerdo

**Hao: **¿Ni siquiera un gracias por lo de hoy?

**Anna: ***se sienta y no lo mira* Gra… Gracias

**Hao: **Tan fría como siempre *se sienta a su costado*

Ella lo mira pensativa mientras él le corresponde. Sentados mirándose los rostros, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Su mente no puede estar en nada más  
Él daría el mundo  
Por una cosa buena que encontró  
Si ella es mala, él no lo puede ver  
Ella no puede hacer nada malo  
Le daría la espalda a su mejor amigo  
Si hablara mal de ella**_

**Anna: **Yo solo… Quería agradecerte por lo de hoy, pero no sabía como

**Hao: **Aceptaría con gusto un beso en este momento

"Me quiere" "Se ha sacrificado" "Es tierno cuando quiere" "Me protege"

Ellos se miraban mutuamente pero no sabían que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, tras haber escuchado los gritos__

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Gasta hasta el último centavo  
Intentando retener lo que necesita  
El renunciaría a todos sus comodidades  
Y dormiría afuera en la lluvia  
Si ella dijera que ese es el camino  
Que debe tomar**_

**Anna: ***mirando como niña enamorada* Pides mucho, yo no soy de esas

**Hao: **Yo quiero una mujer fuerte a mi lado, eso eres. No de esas…

"Ha luchado por mí" "Es celoso" "Conquistador"

La persona ve la puerta un poco abierta y mira la escena__

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Le daría todo lo que poseo  
Intentando retener  
Su precioso amor  
Nena por favor no me trates mal**_

**Hao: **Daría todo lo que me pidieras Anna, y mi vida, todo, todo.

**Anna: **¿Por qué estás tan enamorado?

**Hao: **Me has conquistado

"Daría todo"

Un ojo lleno de rencor y muy frío mira la escena, esperando ese momento, el momento para intervenir

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
En el fondo de su alma  
Ella puede traer tal sufrimiento  
Si ella juega con él como con un tonto  
Él es el último en saberlo  
Los ojos del amor nunca pueden ver**_

**Anna: **Soy la prometida de Yoh, supéralo

**Hao: **Tú serás MI prometida

**Anna: **Estás muy seguro

Un rato lento viéndose a los rostros que pedían cariño y se sentían confundidos

**Hao: **De verdad eres hermosa

_**Si cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Yo sé exactamente cómo se siente  
Pues nena, nena, nena  
Yo soy un hombre  
**_

**Hao: **¿Qué tiene Yoh que no tenga Yo?

**Anna: **…

**Hao: **Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, solo elígeme

"Quiere mi felicidad"__

_**Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer  
Cuando un hombre  
Cuando un hombre  
Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer**_

**Anna: **No quiero lastimarte

**Hao: **Anna…

**Anna: **No eres tú, sino que le debo mucho a Yoh y…

Anna estaba a punto de continuar su oración pero la puerta se abrió de golpe

Inmediatamente reaccionan levantándose del piso y mirando cara a cara el rostro de la persona ahí parada…

Anna sorprendida, Hao indiferente y Yoh, molesto

**Yoh: **¿¡Acaso estás conmigo solo porque me debes mucho!?

**Anna: **Yoh déjame terminar lo que iba a decir

**Hao: **Anna, tú no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie

**Yoh: **Si me las tiene que dar soy SU prometido

**Anna: **Esperen cálmense, Yoh es un malentendido

**Hao: **Seguro era así, está contigo por deuda ¿cómo te sientes?

**Anna: **¡Las cosas no son así!

**Yoh: **Anna pensé que me amabas… *mira decepcionado* Yo me voy de aquí

**Anna: **Yoh espera… *abrazar espalda* No me dejaste terminar

**Yoh: **Ya no quiero escuchar más nada, suéltame Anna

**Anna: **Controla tus celos

**Yoh: **Nunca me quisiste ¿no?

**Hao: **Anna, suéltalo. Ya admitió su realidad

**Anna: **Todo esto es tu culpa *soltar a Yoh*

**Hao: **¿Ahora soy el culpable?

La conversación terminó en miradas de enojo, cada chico a su cuarto y una Anna pensativa, sin pensar en lo que vendría mañana, junto a la reunión de los amigos de Yoh.

En la mañana, ni se miraron, cada uno hizo su camino.

Ya en la escuela, todos estaban en el aula. Anna con Pillika y Tamao, Yoh con Hao y los demás

**Len: **Ja, ¿Te peleaste con Anna, no?

**Yoh: **Si…

**Bason: **Usted es muy inteligente, señorito

**Horo Horo: **Órale, ¿Qué paso?

**Chocolove: **De seguro le conto uno de mis chistes

**Len: **Si hizo eso, Anna pensará en dejarlo

**Manta: **Chicos no es un buen momento para las bromas

**Lyserg: **Sí, tenemos que apoyar a Yoh

**Horo Horo: **Oye me parece o también te peleaste con el señorito fuego

**Hao: **Cuidado como te refieres a mí

**Yoh: **A él ni lo quiero ver *serio*

**Hao: **¿Enojado?

**Yoh: **Engreído

**Chocolove: ***en medio* No se peleen, les contaré un chiste para tranquilizarlos

**Yoh: **¡Anna y yo tenemos Historia! (que nunca tendrás)

**Hao: **¡Pues entre nosotros hay química! (chúpate esa)

**Horo Horo: **Pues yo juraba que tenía matemática con ella ¿No Len?

**Chocolove: **(Ese era mi chiste TT-TT)

**Len: **(codazo) No seas idiota

Pasado el colegio, los amigos de Yoh venían junto a este para venir a lo que sería la gota que derrame el vaso

**Lyserg: **¿Yoh, tus abuelos no están?

**Yoh: **No los veo hace días seguro ya se fueron

Todos vagando como siempre, Anna en su alcoba, Hao echado en la cama, Len tomando leche mientras escucha las tonterías de Horo Horo, Pillika matándose de risa con las bromas de Chocolove, y Lyserg mirando alegre todo el ambiente. Yoh estaba sentado afuera mirando las estrellas.

Anna había ido a su balcón y estaba mirando a Yoh, en silencio, sin decir nada. Este se había percatado de su presencia pero no se había volteado a mirarla

**Tamao: **Joven Yoh ¿Puedo sentarme con usted?

**Yoh; **Si claro Tamao, pasa

¿Qué mejor que darle algo de su propia medicina?

No creo que le diga, ¿si lo hace?

Hoy, me abriré de una vez por todas

**Tamao: ***parándose de golpe* Tengo algo importante que decirle

**Yoh: **Adelante

Lo sé, no debo utilizarla pero…

Yoh está dolido, ¿la utilizará? No, Yoh no es así

Respira profundo, es el momento, lo haré

**Tamao: **Joven Yoh, lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo

*Silencio total…*

Lo sé, seré despistado pero no tonto. Sea como sea, perdóname Tamao

Tamao… Yoh…

Sé que es incorrecto pero así me siento y ya no puedo ocultarlo

**Yoh: **Yo también siento algo por ti (Por favor perdóname, es necesario) Pero tenía miedo que tú no lo sintieras

**Tamao: **¿Joven Yoh?

**Anna: **(Yoh… No me puedes hacer esto, no le puedes hacer eso)

_**Estoy tan herida  
Por las mentiras que me dijiste  
Estoy herida  
Profundamente en mi interior  
Me dijiste que tu amor era sincero  
Y que nunca jamás nos separaríamos  
Ahora quieres a alguien más  
Y me rompe, me rompe el corazón**_

**Yoh: **Amo tu manera de ser cariñosa *se acerca a ella* Eres hermosa y serías una excelente esposa… *sonrojado* (Me estoy pasando) Pero pensaba en que estaba mal porque mi prometida era Anna, pero ahora… Ella se quedará con Hao

**Tamao: **Joven Yoh, no esperaba una respuesta, menos positiva *nerviosa*

**Yoh: ***acariciar cara* Pero ahora no hay nada que nos detenga…

En los árboles estaba Hao, también presenciando todo

Me desconozco

¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú?

Mi corazón va a explotar

Ese maldito Yoh

**Tamao: **Esto es incorrecto, yo aprecio a doña Anna y…

**Yoh: **Pero si tú diste la iniciativa

**Anna: **(Tamao… Perdónalo, algún día, es injusto lo que hace)

**Tamao: **Me ha malentendido…

**Yoh: **¿Puedo besarte? (Ok, me las pagas Anna)

**Hao: **Ahora si la regó…

**Tamao: **sí…

_**Estoy herido  
Mucho más de lo que sabrás jamás**_

**Yoh: **(Está no la esperaba) *rojo*

**Hao: **(Con está, Anna es mía)

**Anna: **(¿Por qué?)

Me siento arrepentido, si la dejo se sentirá mal, pero si lo hago, pierdo a Anna

Yoh, te seguiré amando hagas lo que hagas, perdón

Solo esto me vasta, uno

Anna…

_**Querida, estoy tan herido  
Por que aun te amo tanto  
Pero, aunque me lastimaste  
Como nadie más podría haberlo hecho  
Yo nunca, nunca te lastimaré**_

Yoh se acerca y agarrando a Tamao de los hombros la besa despacio y pacíficamente, se percibía dolor en el ambiente, un beso lleno de tristeza y deseo de venganza, un beso que termino con una mirada de arrepentimiento y un corazón roto. Roto, al ver a Anna mirando la escena y enterarse, que había sido utilizada.

Yoh solo atino a ver a Anna, sin discreción, que miraba impactada la escena. Con los ojos llorosos se va corriendo metiéndose en su alcoba. Tamao cae arrodillada al piso.

Triste, decepcionada, traicionada. Ambas mujeres se sentían así.

Arrepentimiento, pena, culpa, sentimiento de protección sentían ellos.

Hao corrió al cuarto de Anna

Yoh solo miraba la escena. ¿Qué le diría a Anna?

He utilizado a tu mejor amiga para sacarte celos de algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro que sucedió

Solo sabía que esa relación había sufrido mucho daño

Allí estaba Anna, tirada en la cama llorando

**Anna: **(No pensé que dolería tanto) (Lo amo, a Yoh lo amo) (Pero duele, duele mucho. No lo puedo perdonar)

**Hao: **Anna tranquilízate, tú eres fuerte.

**Anna: **(mirando a Hao, secándose las lágrimas) Sí, yo soy fuerte, yo soy Anna Kyoyama ¿no? *llorando*

**Hao: **Anna…

"No es de piedra, tiene sentimientos" dijo Yoh aquel día

**Hao: **(Sabiendo eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?) Puedes llorar en mi pecho si quieres

**Anna: **Hao, yo amo a Yoh, *llorando* lo amo…

**Hao: **Lo sé…

**Anna: **No quiero hacerte más daño

**Hao: **Lo sé… Acepto mi derrota, pero si quieres apoyo, cuenta conmigo

Anna lo mira y se lanza a su pecho, llora como una niña, una niña triste. Una niña con el corazón roto

"No se lo puedo perdonar, pero lo amo ¿qué haré?"

Yoh…


	14. Despedida y elección

**Son tres canciones esta vez XD**

**Goodbye my love: watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE**

**Woman in love: watch?v=0KJ60uJZ3-Q**

**Goodbye: watch?v=J6qxMP3deU8**

**Anna: **¿Está noche puedes dormir conmigo?

Él no era tonto, sabía que ella no buscaba malas intenciones, solo que estaba herida y quería su apoyo. Necesitaba a esa persona que le daría protección y ya no podía decir con seguridad que era él.

**Hao: **Claro, Anna

Hao se echa al costado de Anna dejando que ella apoye su cabeza en su brazo. Ambos mirando el techo, pensativos y decepcionados.

**Anna: **Has hecho tantas cosas por mí, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

**Hao: **No lo necesito…

_**¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?  
¿Debería sentirme culpable o  
dejar a los jueces juzgar?  
Porque yo vi el final antes de comenzar,  
Si yo vi que estabas deslumbrada y  
supe que había ganado.  
Pues yo tomé lo que era mío por derecho eterno.  
Tomé tu alma en la noche**_

**Anna: **Perdóname…

**Hao: **Duele ¿sabes?

**Anna: **Perdóname

**Hao: **Te perdono

_**Pudo haber acabado pero no me detuve ahí,  
Yo estoy aquí para ti si tan solo te importara.  
Tú tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma.  
Tú cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas**_.

**Anna: **No es fácil

**Hao: **Te entiendo

**Anna: **Habrán más mujeres que amarás

**Hao: **No Anna, nunca te olvidaré

**Anna: **Es un capricho tuyo

**Hao: **Como tú no hay otra

_**Y el amor es ciego y eso lo sé cuando,  
Mi corazón fue cegado por ti  
yo he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza.  
Compartido tus sueños y tu cama.  
Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.  
Me he vuelto adicto a ti**_.

**Anna: **Me siento mal, te he estado ilusionando

**Hao: **Yo me dejé ilusionar

**Anna: **¿Estás llorando?

**Hao: **Yo no lloro *levantarse de la cama*

**Anna: **Lo siento mucho…

**Adiós mi amante.  
Adiós mi amiga.  
Tú has sido la perfecta.  
Tú has sido la perfecta para mí**

**Hao: **(¿Por qué lloro? Me duele el adiós, me duele dejarla, olvidarla)

**Anna: **No quería…

**Hao: **Ya lo hiciste

**Anna: **Gracias…

**Hao: **¿Por qué?

**Anna: **Por tu comprensión

_**Soy un soñador, pero cuando estoy despierto,  
Tú no puedes quebrar mi espíritu,  
son mis sueños los que te llevas.  
Y cuando te vayas, recuérdame.**_

**Hao: **Me cambiaste Anna *sentándose en la cama* Cambiaste todo

**Anna: **¿Te arrepientes?

**Hao: **No *echándose* Estoy tan decepcionado

**Anna: **¿De mí?

**Hao: **De mí mismo, no lo logré

**Anna: **No es eso

_**Acuérdate de nosotros y lo que solíamos ser.  
Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír.  
Te he visto dormir durante un rato  
Sería el padre de tu hijo.  
Pasaría una vida entera contigo.  
Conozco tus miedos y tú los míos.  
Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien  
Te amo y juro que esa es la verdad.  
No puedo vivir sin ti**_.

**Hao: **Planeaba tener una vida contigo

**Anna: **Sabes que no hubiera funcionado

**Hao: **Un hombre enamorado es soñador

**Anna: **Gracias por fijarte en mí entre tantas chicas

**Hao: **Yo soy el que te da gracias por todo lo que pasamos

_**Adiós mi amante.  
Adiós mi amiga.  
Tú has sido la perfecta.  
Tú has sido la perfecta para mí**_

**Hao: **Pude besar tus labios, estar contigo. Pude ver facetas tuyas que nadie verá

**Anna: **Que vergüenza

**Hao: **Ha sido un privilegio

_**Y todavía sostengo tu manos en las mías.  
En las mías cuando estoy dormido.  
Y desnudaré mi alma al tiempo,  
Cuando me arrodillé a tus pies**_

**Anna: **Durmamos

**Hao: **Mañana será otro día

**Anna: **(Mañana se lo diré, aclararemos todo)

**Hao: **(Mañana te vas de mi vida)

**Anna: **(Mañana te digo adiós)

_**Adiós mi amante.  
Adiós mi amiga.  
Tú has sido la perfecta.  
Tú has sido la perfecta para mí.  
Estoy tan vacío nena, estoy tan vacío.  
Estoy tan, estoy tan, Estoy tan vacío**_

**Hao: **(Estoy vacío)

Esa noche Anna y Hao durmieron con sus manos juntas, era un nuevo comienzo lo que se les venía mañana

Yoh estaba yendo a su cuarto a dormir. Pero ¿Podía? Les había arruinado la vida a dos personas, o eso creía.

¿Cómo estarás, Anna?

Mañana te lo diré, Yoh

Los odio

Que soledad, así se siente un corazón vacío

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela

**Manta: **¿No notaron un ambiente extraño ayer?

**Len: **Por supuesto

**Horo Horo: **¿Soy el único o ustedes vieron a Hao corriendo hacia arriba?

**Lyserg: **Corría a la habitación de Anna

**Chocolove: **Huachinango eso es raro

**Manta: **¿Dónde Anna? Pero corría desesperado

**Len: **Seguro el tonto de Yoh hizo algo malo

**Lyserg: **No deberíamos hablar de ellos

**Horo Horo: **¿No será que Anna se intentó suicidar?

**Len: **Anna es fuerte, no lo haría.

Iban a seguir hablando pero vieron llegar a un Yoh melancólico, a un Hao deprimido, una Anna insegura y una Tamao con rostro de odio

**Chocolove: **Wo, Wo, Wo ¿Qué pasho aquí?

**Horo Horo: **Que tal ambiente

**Manta: **¿Paso algo?

**Lyserg: **Mejor dejémoslos tranquilos

Cada chico se fue a su sitio

Al terminar la clase Yoh se fue rápido para que nadie le siga, sus amigos se quedaron con un rostro triste y doloroso.

Hao deprimido se fue a ver el cielo azul de ese día

Mientras que Anna detuvo a Tamao de irse corriendo

**Tamao: **Suéltame

**Anna: **No lo haré

**Tamao: **¿Está feliz? ¡Me utilizaron!

**Anna: **Perdónalo

**Tamao: **No me haga reír ¿Perdonar? Solo me utilizaron para sacarle celos a usted. Ellos creen que soy débil

**Anna: **Demuéstrales lo contrario

**Tamao: **¿?

**Anna: **Tú no eres objeto de nadie

**Tamao: **…

**Anna: **Demuestra que eres independiente, *coge sus manos* fuerte, tenaz

**Tamao: **Yo no soy así *llorar* Yo quisiera ser como usted, yo… Yo la admiro

**Anna: **(Sé que no es envidia conozco a Tamao demasiado, es una chica muy linda, pero ahora, muy dolida) No entiendo cómo me admiras… Yo he demostrado ser débil últimamente

**Tamao: **Pero usted lo tiene todo, el cariño del joven Yoh, la tenacidad, la belleza

**Anna: **¿Y tú Tamao? Eres hermosa, alegre, cariñosa, amable. Nos admiramos la una a la otra… Tú no eres rencorosa, te conozco, así que por favor, perdónalo

**Tamao: **Fue mi primer beso…

**Anna: **Pero fue con la persona que te gusta ¿No?

**Tamao: **…

**Anna: **Eres mejor que esto, Tamao

**Tamao: **Cambiaré… Pero no por él, por usted. Seré una persona digna de admirar

**Anna: **Que así sea…

**Aquí empieza la música**

Tamao se fue con un rostro en paz, y Anna… Anna se estaba preparando para hablar… Pero con Yoh

Lo había buscado por todas partes…

¿Dónde estaba Yoh?

**Anna: **¿Dónde estás Yoh? *corriendo*

Había buscado por toda la escuela, los patios, los jardines, la terraza, etc.

Al final decidió regresar a la casa en su búsqueda

_**La vida es un momento en el espacio,  
cuando el sueño se termina  
es un lugar solitario**_

Llegando a su casa

**Hao: **Anna, ¿Buscas a Yoh? *sentado leyendo*

**Anna: **Hao

_**Un beso de adiós por la mañana,  
pero en el fondo sabes,  
nunca sabemos por qué**_

**Hao: **El salió hace unos minutos, creo que se iba dirección al parque

**Anna: **Voy a cambiarme (Estoy súper sudada)

_**El camino es largo y estrecho,  
cuando las miradas se encuentran  
y el sentimiento es fuerte**_

Anna baja y ve a Hao ahí aun

**Anna: **Hao…

_**Me alejo de la pared,  
tropiezo y me caigo,  
pero todo te doy.**_

**Hao: **¿Ah?

_**Soy una mujer enamorada  
y haría lo que fuera,  
para tenerte en mi mundo  
y mantenerte allí**_

Anna se lanza y le da un beso sorpresa, un beso de despedida y agradecimiento. Un beso que paro su tiempo y quito las preocupaciones momentáneas… Un beso de adiós

_**Es un derecho que yo mantengo  
una y otra vez  
¿Qué debo hacer?**_

**Anna: **Gracias…

Anna se va dejando a un impactado Hao

**Hao: ***lagrimear* Gracias a ti, Anna

_**Contigo eternamente mío  
el tiempo no tiene importancia  
lo planeamos desde el principio  
Tú y yo vivimos en el corazón del otro **_

Corría en búsqueda de Yoh, de su Yoh.

He decidido con quien quiero pasar mi vida, al que estará a mi lado siempre, con el que tendré hijos, quien amaré profundamente y lo será todo para mí

_**Podemos estar a océanos de distancia  
y sentirías mi amor  
yo escucho lo que dices  
lo real no es nunca una mentira  
tropiezo y caigo  
pero todo te doy**_

He decidido a la persona que me cambia el mundo con unas palabras, la persona que me hace sentir única, que me hace sentir la más amada del mundo, la que me sacó del vació y me llenó de ese cariño y ternura que siempre me ha faltado…

_**Soy una mujer enamorada  
y haría lo que fuera,  
para tenerte en mi mundo  
y mantenerte allí**_

Mi prometido, mi vida, mi amor, mi Yoh

"Soy una mujer enamorada"

_**Es un derecho que yo mantengo  
una y otra vez  
¿Qué debo hacer?**_

Anna se detuvo allí estaba su Yoh, parado mirando el lago justo en el puente de su despedida. La primera noche que durmieron juntos. Miraba triste y deprimido, sin saber lo que le vendría en unos instantes.

**Anna: **Te encontré, Yoh

Vine preparada hasta aquí, pero ahora que lo veo se me olvidó por completo que decirle…

Estoy nerviosa

¿Cómo le digo que lo he elegido?

¡Ya sé! Tengo varios planes

Voy corriendo hacia él y me le lanzo encima diciendo que lo amo… ¡NO! Muy meloso…

Me acerco le grito por todo y luego le digo que lo elegí… Suena tonto…

Le digo que es el amor de mi vida y siempre lo ha sido… Esto es cursi

Le robo un beso con mi amor… Las hormonas, las hormonas

No sé qué hacer

Solo debo ser yo misma…

Anna se acercaba hacia Yoh que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

**Música 2**

**Anna: **Yoh…

**Yoh: **¿Anna?

Se miran de frente, sin decir nada… Solo se miraban

**Anna: **Vine a hablar contigo…

_**Puedo ver que el dolor vive en tus ojos  
Y yo sé cuánto te esfuerzas  
Tu mereces tener mucho más**_

**Yoh: **Te he lastimado mucho, Anna. Sé lo que me dirás

**Anna: **…

**Yoh: **Te he hecho llorar, te he hecho sufrir…

_**Puedo sentir tu corazón y yo congenio  
Y nunca criticaré  
Todo lo que significaste en mi vida**_

**Yoh: **Fuiste, eres y serás lo más importante en mi vida… Sé que en tu corazón ya no tengo un lugar por todos los errores que he cometido pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona que más amo en este momento…

_**Yo no quiero decepcionarte  
Yo no quiero guiarte  
Yo no quiero retenerte  
De donde debes pertenecer**_

**Anna: **…

**Yoh: **Y aunque no te puedo pedir que regresemos (porque no lo merezco) te quiero pedir algo muy importante…

_**Tu nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan ocultado  
Simplemente no puede continuar  
más con esta mentira**_

**Yoh: **No me odies…

_**Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que decir, más que adiós**_

**Anna: **(¿Eres tonto? ¿Cómo podría odiarte? Si eres lo más importante en mi vida…)

**Yoh: **Me duele saber que te tengo que perder, tengo que dejarte ir, ser feliz…

**Anna: **Ah~

**Yoh: **No quiero que sufras más conmigo, vivimos una mentira…

_**Tu mereces la oportunidad  
de una clase de amor  
Que yo no estoy seguro  
de ser digno de ella  
Perderte es doloroso para mi**_

**Anna: **Lo que sentimos no es una mentira, Yoh…

**Yoh: **Pero es un amor desgastado, que pide ser renovado por alguien más…

_**Yo no quiero decepcionarte  
Yo no quiero guiarte  
Yo no quiero retenerte  
De donde debes pertenecer**_

**Anna: **¿Me quieres dejar?

**Yoh: **Es doloroso para mí, saber que ya no compartiré esos abrazos contigo, esos besos apasionados, esas tardes felices…

_**Tu nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan ocultado  
Simplemente no puede continuar  
más con esta mentira**_

**Yoh: **Yo ya no voy a ser el que te abrace y te haga sentir única… Ya no voy a ser tu futuro esposo, no te merezco…

_**Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que decir, más que adiós**_

**Yoh: **Por eso solo te quiero decir Adiós… y Gracias por todo

**Anna: **-

_**Tú nunca me preguntarías por qué  
Mi corazón está tan ocultado  
Simplemente no puede continuar  
más con esta mentira**_

**Yoh: **Nuestra relación ha tenido muchos daños…

**Anna: **¿Y eso qué?

**Yoh: **¿Ah?

_**Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo  
Antes que hacerte llorar  
No queda nada que intentar  
Aunque que nos va a herir a los dos  
No queda otro camino más que decir adiós**_

**Anna: **Me quieres dejar Yoh, pero antes ¿Me podrías escuchar?

**Yoh: **¿Anna?

**Anna: **Tienes razón, hemos sufrido mucho…

**Yoh: **…

**Anna: **Pero ¿tiene importancia?

**Yoh: **No te entiendo…

**Anna: **Yoh, yo ya he decidido con quien pasar mi vida…

Yoh se pone cabizbajo pensando que la elección era Hao…

**Anna: **Siempre hay un nuevo comienzo

_**Yoh: **__¿?_

_**Anna: **__Yo te amo a ti, Yoh_

_Anna le da un beso suave, cogiéndole los brazos_

_Yoh estaba impactado… Anna lo había elegido_

_Su Anna… Lo había elegido…_

_Ella sería suya para siempre…_

_Él compartiría la vida a su lado…_

_Simplemente, no podía creerlo_

_**Yoh: **__(Anna… mi Anna) _

_Yoh lagrimea y la abraza mucho más fuerte para profundizar el beso _

**Yoh: **(Anna… Mi Annita… Mi vida)

Sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un beso apasionado y dulce…

Se besaron una y otra vez… Como si el tiempo no tuviera fin

¿Qué importaba la hora?

Estaban juntos… Juntos para siempre…


	15. Fin

Bueno, lo que todos esperaban: EL FINAL DEL FIC, gracias a todos los que apoyaron... :D las canciones son:

1. Es una melodía: Lost Wings de Tsubasa chronicles: ** watch?v=LlW6F8JiMBY**

where we belong: ** watch?v=OjGoJFgI71I**

"A veces estar con el hombre que te conviene no es conseguir la felicidad en tu vida"

**Kino: **Entonces Anna, ¿Esta es tu elección?

**Anna: **Sí, Kino

Estaban en la sala, Kino, Yohmei, Mikihisa, Keiko, Hao y por supuesto, Yoh y Anna.

Hace tan solo unos minutos ellos se estaban besando en el parque como si no hubiera un mañana, de tan solo recordar eso, Anna se ponía roja, inclusive CASI llegan a lo que viene después de los besos… Como no pensarlo

_**FLASHBACK**_

Yoh y Anna se besaban incansablemente, Yoh cargó a Anna y al final cayeron ambos en el pasto. Por supuesto, se encontraban en una pose comprometedora…

Pero comprometedora o no, se seguían besando. De repente, pararon y Yoh empezaba a besarle el cuello…

Sin prestarle atención al hecho de que estaban en un lugar público…

De no ser porque un niño gritaba: "¡MAMÁ HAY DOS CHICOS BESÁNDOSE EN EL PASTO!"

¿Se imaginaran la cara que pusieron ambos adolescentes en ese momento?, hubo separación instantánea con cara de tomatito

"¡MAMI YA PARARON" "¡Vámonos hijo, *mirando a Yoh y Anna* chibolos desvergonzados…!"

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Anna miró a Yoh instintivamente y este al darse cuenta que pensaban en lo mismo se puso rojo y avergonzado…

**Yoh: **(Maldito niño inoportuno)

**Kino: **Bueno, entonces aquí termina el triángulo amoroso, ¿No es así?

**Hao, Yoh y Anna: **Sí…

**Kino: **Bueno entonces… ¡APAREZCAN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO ESPECIAL!

**Hao, Yoh y Anna: **ó.o?

Cuando se dieron cuenta aparecieron como 30 cámaras por todos lados, incluyendo paparazis y un director

**Anna: ***simbolito rojo en la cabeza* *apretar puño* Kino… ¿SE PUEDE SABER… QUÉ ES ESTO?

**Hao: **Más vale que te expliques…

**Yoh: **¿Por qué hay cámaras? o.o?

Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh como si fuera un idiota

**Kino: **¿Estás segura de tu decisión? Este es un idiota…

**Yoh: **¡Abuela!

**Director misterioso: **Bien hecho, Buen trabajo Kino.

**Kino: ***roja* Me halaga… Podría premiarme saliendo conmigo

**Todos: ***Boquiabiertos*

**Yohmei: **Me harías un favor

**Kino: **¿Qué dijiste Yohmei?

**Yohmei: **Nada Kinito…

**Director misterioso: **Bien, ya terminamos de filmar nuestro especial de la semana…

**Hao: **Aun no me han explicado que hacen estos humanos en mi casa

**Director misterioso: **Mejor dicho, nuestra casa. Nosotros hemos contribuido con el 80% de los gastos para hacer el especial del mes

**Anna: **¬¬ Ya se me hacía sospechoso que los Asakura suelten tanto dinero por una tontería

**Kino: **^^' Jejeje

**Director misterioso: **En las cámaras que ven ahí hemos grabado TODO, desde sus otras casas hasta su mudanza aquí

De inmediato Yoh y Anna se pusieron terriblemente rojos

**Anna: **(No me digan que grabaron el beso que le di a Hao y… ¿¡SI GRABARON LA ESCENA DEL PARQUE!?)

**Yoh: **Cuando dice todo… Lo de hace un rato *juntando sus deditos avergonzado*

**Director misterioso: **TODO

**Anna: **¡ME VOY A SUICIDAR! *corriendo hacia la ventana*

**Yoh: **¡Annitaaaa no!

**Director misterioso: **¡Graben eso!

**Hao: **Que diminutos son *sacando una llama de su mano queriendo quemar todo*

**Director misterioso: **¡Eso también!

Llega Anna cogida de la mano con un sonriente Yoh

**Anna: **Esperen, como se supone que van a explicar nuestros poderes…

**Director misterioso: **Efectos especiales. No se preocupen por mí, yo también soy un shaman, el equipo también.

*Todos sonríen*

**Anna: **Voy a quemar esas cintas.

**Director misterioso: **Jejeje… Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, pues con este contrato Kino declara que tenemos el derecho de grabar y reproducir TODO.

**Hao, Anna y Yoh: **¡Kinoooo~!

**Director misterioso: **Y ya empezamos a reproducir el contenido así que acostúmbrense

**Yoh: **Eso quiere decir…

**Anna: **Que la gente de afuera…

**Hao: **¿¡Va a invadir nuestra vida privada!?

**Kino: **Jejeje

**Anna: **¡Yoh agárrame porque la mato!

**Hao: **¡Los voy a quemar a todos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a meterse en la vida del gran Hao Asakura?!

**Yoh: **Chicos… Tranquilícense

**Director misterioso: **¡Tenemos copias! ¡No te va a servir!

**Hao y Anna: ***cayendo al suelo* Nooooo~ *con cara de bebés llorones*

Y fue así, como Anna y Yoh se quedaron comprometidos y ahora pasarían la vergüenza de su vida al ver su vida publicada en la televisión

**Anna: **¡Esperen!, ¿ustedes han grabado nuestro cuarto?

**Director misterioso: …**

**Anna: **¡PERVERTIDOS!

**Hao: **¡¿VIERON A ANNA DESNUDA?! ¿¡NI YO LO PUDE HACER!?

**Yoh: **¡¿A MI ANNITA?! *se voltea a ver Hao al darse cuenta* ¡NI LO IBAS A HACER!

**Anna: **Ay ya cállense, me tiene harta

**Director misterioso: **No te preocupes… Antes de darnos las grabaciones Kino se aseguró que no mostrar material de más

**Kino: **Soy loca pero no es para tanto

¿Cómo era su vida? Los tortolos no podían caminar por la calle tranquilos porque la gente preguntaba por Hao o por la serie de televisión

**Kino: ***con teléfono en la mano* ¡CHICOS, ME OFRECIERON HACER UNA PELÍCULA DE LA CONTINUACIÓN!

**Anna y Yoh: **¡NI LO PIENSES!

Todo andaba tranquilo hasta que salió en escena "El beso robado por Anna"

Cierto besito fue el final del capítulo de ese día por lo que salió en revistas, portadas, televisión y todo.

**Reporteros: **¡YOH ASAKURA, TU NOVIA BESO A TU HERMANO! ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES?

¿Qué si Yoh estaba molesto? Se encerró todo el día sin comer en su cuarto…

Yoh molesto es peor que Anna con el diablo encima

**Yoh: ***molesto* ¡Te besaste con mi hermano!

**Anna: ***molesta* ¡Y tú con mi mejor amiga!

**Yoh: ***enojado* ¡Ya me habías perdonado esa!

**Anna: ***enojada: ¡Pues te toca perdonarme esta!

**Yoh: ***fastidiado*¡Es orgullo de hombre!

**Anna: ***fastidiada* ¡Es orgullo de mujer!

**Yoh: ***se deja caer en el sillón* ¿Cómo sé que en verdad me amas?

**Anna: ***se voltea a verlo indignada* Yoh Asakura, ¿¡Me vas a venir con esas!?

**Yoh: **¡Me besaste con los mismos labios que a él!

**Anna: **¡Y tú me besaste con los mismos labios que a ella!

¿Y cómo termino la pelea? Si lo quieren saber… En apasionados besos

Besos que se sentían como si se comieran vivos

_**Aquí viene una parte no tan apta para menores de edad.**_

**Yoh: **Terminemos lo que empezamos

**Anna: **Yoh…

**Yoh: **No te lo pido, es una orden *carga a Anna*

**Anna: **¡Asakura Yoh, bájame en este instante*

Y allí estaban en la entrada del cuarto, aunque no pareciera ambos estaban exageradamente nerviosos

**Anna: **Yoh, estas cosas son para después de la boda…

**Yoh: ***besar su cuello* Yo no puedo esperar más para hacerte mía, Annita

**Director misterioso: ***en el closet* *susurrando* ¡Este será el cierre!

**Yoh: **Annita… oíste

**Anna: **Shhh…

Anna abre el closet de golpe

**Anna: **¡Señor pedófilo, pervertido, cerdo, asqueroso! ¡LÁRGUESE!

**Director misterioso: **AAAAAAAA, YA ME VOY

**Yoh: **(-_- ¿Por qué estando tan cerca?)

**Anna: ***leyó su pensamiento* Asakura Yoh en este preciso momento te largas a tu cuarto

**Yoh: **¡Pero Annitaaaa~!

_**¿Creyeron que yo hacía Lemmon? Jajaja estaban equivocados ¬¬**_

**Yoh: **¡Te maldigo por eso!

**Anna: **¿Dijiste algo Yoh?

**Yoh: **No nada… (Maldita autora)

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el especial, pero aun así no podían caminar tranquilos por las calles. Cada semana les llegaba una propuesta para hacer una novela o continuación. Si no fuera la vida privada de Anna Kyouyama ella hubiera aceptado con tal de ganar dinero…

Si preguntan por Yoh, estaba trabajando en Dios sabe donde

Y Hao había empezado una relación con Marion, la cual termino porque siempre que estaba con ella pensaba en Anna

Pasados tres meses

Llegaron Pillika y Jun a la casa de Anna y Yoh

**Anna: **Oh… Hola chicas, no las esperaba… Pasen

**Jun: **No Anna, tu vienes con nosotras.

**Anna: **¿Ah?

**Pillika: **¡Este es un secuestro!

Jun y Pillika agarraron a Anna de sus dos brazos

**Pillika: **(Espero no nos mate ^^')

**Anna: **¡SUÉLTENME O LES JURO QUE LES HARÉ HACER EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE YOH POR UN MES!

Y sin más preámbulos metieron a Anna a un sospechoso carro negro

Era ya de noche y toda la familia Asakura estaba en la casa, inclusive los amigos de Yoh.

**Yoh: **¿Está todo listo?

**Tamao: **Sí joven Yoh, la cena está lista

**Ryu que poseía el cuerpo de Manta: **Creo que nos lucimos

**Yoh: **^^ Gracias…

**Director misterioso: **Gracias por invitarme

**Yoh: **-_-' yo no lo invite… Bueno asegúrese de grabar bien

**Pillika: **¡Ya llegamos!

Y allí estaba Anna con un polo sin mangas negro con un símbolo de Paris estampado… que hacía lucir su hermosa figura. Y debajo del torso, tenía una falda roja con gran volumen y un cinturón negro. Su hermoso pelo rubio que llegaba a un poco antes del hombro y su bella tez blanca que la hacía ver tan angelical y única. Tenía un poco de maquillaje, pero el exacto y sus labios pintados de un rosa suave.

_**Empieza la dulce melodía 3**_

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la hermosa Anna que tenían en frente: Hao quería llorar de la emoción, Len estaba rojo mirándola sorprendido, Horo Horo estaba con la boca hasta el piso, Lyserg estaba feliz y un poco rojito, Manta estaba rascándose el poco cuello que tenía, Tamao estaba roja, Chocolove estaba con los ojos súper abiertos, la familia Asakura y Ryu sonriendo y Yoh… su Yoh tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, teniendo ganas de llorar al ver que la persona tan hermosa que estaba en frente sería solo de él.

"ES TAN HERMOSA"

**Pillika: **TT-TT estoy orgullosa miren lo bien que nos quedo

**Jun: **Estoy orgullosa de ti Anna, eres una mujer madura…

Anna les devolvió una sonrisa hermosa, dulce y bella. Todos empezaron a sangrar por la nariz (excepto los Asakura pero sí estaban emocionados)

**Yoh: **Anna… Te ves… Increíble…

**Anna: **Yoh…

Ese era el momento, el momento que estaba esperando desde que a él le dijeron que ella sería su prometida. El momento que anhelaba y rogaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón

**Yoh: **Anna. *Yoh se arrodilla*

**Todos: **O:

**Yoh: **Te conozco desde hace exactamente 6 años, 3 meses y un día.

**Todos: **:O

**Anna: **(No puede ser… Yoh tú…)

**Yoh: **Y en todo ese tiempo me he sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba un poco más de ti y me volvía loco por la idea de que serías solo mía.

**Anna: **(Tú has estado trabajando este tiempo para…)

**Todos: **AAAAAAAW

**Yoh: **Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y eres lo que me complementa y motiva día a día a seguir. *saca el anillo* Tú eres la razón por la que lucho, por la que rio, la razón de mis alegrías, mis celos, mis pensamientos y mis locuras. Hemos vivido momentos únicos juntos y nos hemos vuelto inseparables con el tiempo. Hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles, incluso pensé que te perdería, pero aun así hemos logrado pasarlas juntos con nuestro amor. Así que te pido *agarra su mano*

**Todos: **¡KYAAAAAAA!

**Yoh: **¿Me permitirías pasar lo que queda de mi vida a tu lado? *acercar el anillo a su mano*

**Todos: **OH MY GOD

**Yoh: **Annita, cásate conmigo.

Pero Yoh… Te he fallado tantas veces, incluso me he besado con tu hermano, casi se rompe nuestro compromiso y aun así… ¿Quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado? Yo… No sé qué decir

**Anna: **(Yo… Yo…) *llorar*

**Todos: **AAAAAAAAAAAW 3

**Anna: **Sí… Sí… Por supuesto que sí

Yoh le pone el anillo al dedo y se levanta, Anna lo abraza llorando de la emoción y se dan un beso hermoso, tierno, ni largo ni corto, pero eso sí, único.

Todos dan sus felicidades a la linda pareja, inclusive Hao, con el corazón partido pero las da. Ese era el paso para el futuro,

Para un futuro juntos…

_**MÚSICA MAESTROS**_

Un día después

**Yoh: **¡Despierta, Amor! *besitos en la mejilla*

**Anna: **Yoh… Buenos días

**Yoh: **Buenos días Annita linda, te espero abajo, alístate rápido.

Anna baja con su clásico vestido negro y encuentra a Yoh sentado esperándola afuera.

**Yoh: ***le abraza las piernas* Annita me haces tan feliz que quiero llorar

_**¿Quién sabe lo que trae el mañana?  
En un mundo, pocos corazones sobreviven  
Todo lo que sé es como me siento  
Cuando es real, lo mantengo vivo**_

**Anna: **Yoh… *sonríe* Tú me haces feliz a mí, no sabes *llorar* Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo

**Yoh: **Y yo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Salgamos, quiero mostrarte un lugar

**Anna: **¿A dónde vamos?

**Yoh: **Ya verás.

**Anna: **Ay Yoh *sonríe*

Desde que Anna y Yoh estamos cerca de casarnos, ella no para de sonreír. Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe, yo quiero esa sonrisa solo para mí. Quiero que ella sea Anna Asakura de Yoh. Definitivamente, la quiero a mi lado para toda la vida, A mi Annita, a mi vida.

_**El camino es largo  
Hay montañas en nuestro camino  
Pero subimos un escalón cada día**_

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Con Yoh a mi lado, soy la chica más afortunada del mundo. Nunca pensé poder sonreír tanto, poder abrirme a los demás. Pero si estoy con él, el amor de mi vida, sé que lo lograré.

**Yoh: **Anna, llegamos.

**Anna: **Es… Hermoso

Un paisaje, pasto, un lago y unas montañas. Era único

**Yoh: **Yo meditaba mucho sobre nuestra situación aquí… Y ahora, quiero que lo conozcas *Yoh se sienta en el pasto* Ven Anna… Échate en mi regazo.

_**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento.**_

Anna se echa y se quedan mirando mutuamente, en eso Yoh levanta la rodilla alzando la cabeza de Anna.

**Yoh: **Dame un besito Annita

**Anna: **Jajaja, Yoh suéltame , no seas tonto.

Ellos se pasearon en el lago y hablaron de su futuro.

Inclusive eran cursis hasta en el colegio.

Prueba: Estaban caminando de camino al colegio y… Bueno, júzguenlo ustedes mismos

_**Algunos sostienen el "solía ser"  
Viven sus vidas mirando atrás  
Todo lo que tenemos es aquí y ahora  
Toda nuestra vida, para encontrar allí afuera**_

**Yoh: **Te amo Anna

**Anna: **No Yoh, yo te amo más

**Yoh: **Yo te amo más

**Anna: **No, Yo te amo más

**Horo Horo: **Pero que tortolos se han vuelto

**Manta: **Déjalos

**Len: **Es bonito…

**Todos: **¿ah?

**Len: **El amor

**Lyserg: **Nunca he visto sonreír a Anna, sin duda es más hermosa así.

_**El camino es largo  
Hay montañas en nuestro camino  
Pero subimos un escalón cada día**_

**Chocolove: **La verdad, hasta yo me siento feliz por ellos.

**Manta: **Les espera un lindo futuro por delante.

**Len: **Ojalá superen todos los obstáculos.

Y así paso el tiempo para los tortolos, y llegó el día de la boda. El día en que unirían sus vidas

**Anna: **¡ESTOY NERVIOSA!

**Pillika: **¡¿Quién lo diría?! ¡Anna Kyouyama nerviosa!

_**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento**_

**Jun: **Te ves hermosa.

**Tamao: **Yoh es muy afortunado

**Anna: **Gracias por el apoyo chicas, yo… *quería llorar*

**Pillika: ***sacudir* ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! ¡Nos costó mucho el maquillaje!

**Jun: **Vamos Anna, solo falta que entres.

_**El tiempo se pasa  
No hay tiempo para llorar  
La vida es tu y yo  
Vive, hoy.**_

Las chicas entraron como damas de honor y al costado estaban los padrinos.

El que llevaba a Anna al altar era Hao, que no podía creer en lo hermosa que era Anna. Él sabía que nunca la podría olvidar.

**Anna: **(Gracias) – le susurró a Hao antes de entrar al costado de Yoh

**Yoh: **(Mi Anna, se ve tan hermosa, tan bella, tan única. Ella va a ser mía para siempre con esta boda, uniremos nuestras vidas, tendremos hijos…)

Yoh quería llorar de la emoción.

**Yoh: **(Es tan hermosa… Mi Anna, si existes señor que todo lo sabes, Gracias… Por cruzármela en el camino)

_**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento**_.

Pasó la ceremonia, se pusieron los anillos y llegaron a la esperada parte final.

**Sacerdote: **¿Acepta usted a Yoh Asakura como su futuro esposo?

**Anna: **Sí… (Por siempre y para siempre)

Una daga al corazón para Hao, no hace falta decirlo

**Sacerdote: **¿Acepta usted a Anna Kyouyama como su futura esposa?

**Yoh: **Sí… (Para toda la vida)

**Sacerdote: **Si alguien está en contra, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Todos miraron a Hao (inclusive Yoh y Anna)

**Hao: **¡No, no me opongo, déjenme en paz!

_**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña  
El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos  
Lejos del mundo que conocemos  
Allí donde sopla el claro viento**_

**Sacerdote: **Entonces los declaro: Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Ellos se besaron, así como sintieron que habían unido sus vidas

¡ESPEREN! Aquí no termina

Viene la noche bodas…

Si me preguntan por lo que paso allí, no les puedo decir nada…

¡Bueno ya! Les relato antes de…

Anna y Yoh van hacia la fiesta y dos horas más tarde, a la luna de miel

Y se fueron a los ángeles, porque Anna siempre había deseado algo con toda su alma.

**Anna: **¡Voy a conocer a Tom Cruise!

**Yoh: **-_-'

**Anna: **Ojalá me firme un autógrafo :3

**Yoh: **Oye Anna *susurro en el oído* No te había dicho lo hermosa que te veías

**Anna: ***roja* Tú… Deberías estar más con terno

**Yoh: **jijiji Annita, se acerca la noche de bodas

**Anna: ***súper roja* …

**Yoh: **Ya sabes lo que continua… *besos en el cuello*

**Anna: ***súper ultra roja* …

**Yoh: **Yo… quiero que seas la primera.

**Anna: ***súper ultra mega roja como tomate andante* …

**Yoh: **Pero si no quieres… *cabizbajo* Yo he esperado con tanta emoción ese momento

**Anna: ***agarrar del final de la camisa* No Yoh… Yo si quiero que pase, pero estoy nerviosa

**Yoh: ***la coge del rostro* Yo también estoy nervioso… Aunque no parezca jijiji

**Anna: **Yoh…

**Yoh: **Quiero que sea especial

**Anna: **Yo también

Se dan un beso suave pero que demuestra todo lo que sentían en ese momento

Y llegó el momento

Chicas: KYAAAAAAA

Yo: ¬¬ aguanten las hormonas

Empezaron con suaves caricias… Después de todo era la primera vez de ambos, luego poco a poco se quitaron la ropa.

**Anna: **Tengo miedo

**Yoh: **No debes tenerlo

**Anna:** No tengo miedo de esto. Tengo miedo de no poder…

**Yoh: **¿Estás loca? Contigo disfruto lo que sea… Solo, sé tú misma

Y así fue la primera noche romántica~ de Yoh y Anna (Bueno, lo que sabemos)

¿Qué si tuvieron relaciones? Sí

Pero con la mejor delicadeza posible

Unieron sus vidas para siempre

Años después…

Un niño de pelo rubio y ojos ámbar con el típico look de Yoh (solo que con polo negro adentro, no mostrando todo) se acerca a su madre que era rubia con pelo largo y un vestido negro de corazones de colores.

**Hana: **Mamá… *rojo* ¿Tú has sufrido de problemas amorosos con papá?

**Anna: **Sí, la verdad que hubo un triángulo amoroso con el hermano de tu papá. Pero shhh no le vayas a decir nada

**Hana: **¿Y qué paso?

**Anna: **Todo empezó en una conversación en la pensión con Amidamaru, Yoh y yo

Después de una larga conversación

**Hana: **¿Y qué paso con Hao?

**Anna: **A pesar de estar en paces con papá, vivió en eterna soledad

**Hana: **Quisiera conocerlo algún día

**Anna: **Lo harás

**Yoh: **Holaaa Annita hermosa, Hana hijito. ¿Hablan de algo?

**Anna: **Nada en especial, Yoh 

Gracias por todoooo!

Guest primer comentario: XD no sabes lo feliz que me haces :D te adoro eres mi primer comentario de un mes de trabajo ñ.ñ

Mary: TE AMO *-* te lo leíste tan rápido? con lo que me costó escribirlo XD pero muchas gracias!

Voy a hacer más fics. espero les haya gustadoooo ._./ hasta la vista baby


End file.
